Worlds Apart
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set at beginning of Breaking Dawn. Bella is making preparations for her wedding to Edward Cullen, but doubts weigh heavy on her mind. She misses Jacob badly and longs for his return, but can Bella really fix what she broke?
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One-The Return**

Bella sighed contentedly as she snuggled back into Jacob's warm body, except it was cold. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head and looked straight into the eyes of her fiancé, Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked as he raised himself up on one elbow. He was lying on top of the covers, consciously being considerate that his cold body would make Bella freeze. "You had quite a restless night."

"Did I?" Bella tried to sound nonchalant. "I didn't say anything, did I?"

Edward gave her a gentle smile as he ran a finger along her cheek. His touch left goose pimples all along her body. "You said Jacob's name a couple of times, I know that you have been worrying about him. I'm sure he's fine."

Bella edged away from him and then climbed out of bed. She reached for her dressing gown and quickly tied the sash around her slender waist. "Of course I am, Edward. He is out there somewhere alone and hurting."

Edward sat up on the bed and crossed his legs as he studied her with his amber eyes. Bella could see he was frustrated that he couldn't read her mind. She was glad that she was the exception to his special talent. If he knew what she had been dreaming about, he would have gone running back to Italy. "He's quite capable of looking after himself. I am sure he will be back soon. You never know he might even meet someone while he's away."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Bella snapped, a flash of jealousy surging through her veins at the very thought.

Edward frowned. "You want him to be happy, don't you?"

Bella turned her back on him. "Of course I do. I'm just going to have a shower."

"I'll wait here for you. We both have a long day ahead of us. Alice wants to show you the bridesmaid dresses and Carlisle wants my approval on the guest list." Edward gave her a loving smile. "I know the pressure has been getting to you, Bella. Just think in a few weeks we'll be on our honeymoon, somewhere nice and warm. Just you and me."

"Yeah, just you and me." Bella said dully as she left the room, the ring on her finger weighing her down.

* * *

"Look Bella." Alice spun round in a circle, showing off her shapely legs as the calf length peach dress swirled around her.

"Lovely." Bella mumbled as she stared out the window of the Cullen's palatial mansion.

"You're not really looking." Alice pouted in annoyance. "And you haven't even started sorting through the color scheme for the table decorations. I highlighted the best ones."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I have a headache. I'm not feeling very well." Bella lied badly, forgetting that Alice would see right through her.

"That's a lie." Alice sighed and sat down next to Bella, looking at her intently. "Come on, what's wrong? You are the most unenthusiastic bride I have ever met."

"You know this isn't really my thing." Bella waved her hand at all the wedding paraphernalia. "That's why I let you have free reign with the planning."

"There's more to it then that." Alice kept her voice low. "You've been thinking of him. I've seen it."

Bella flinched. "Am I to have no privacy at all." She snapped. "I'm going home."

"Bella please." Alice took her hand to stop her getting up from her chair. "I'm not blaming you, but I worry about Edward."

"I know." Bella sighed. "I really need a break from all this, Alice. I might just head home to think."

Alice studied her again for a moment. "I'll tell Edward you had that headache."

Bella mustered up a smile as she slipped her hand out of Alice's. "Thank you." She said gratefully before heading out of the house.

Alice stood at the tall window and watched as Bella got into her old Chevy truck. The wreck was on it's last legs but she refused to give it up, much like her feelings for the dog. She pressed her nose to the window as the Chevy roared to life and headed down the long driveway. She had already seen that Bella was not going home, but had already made the decision to go to La Push. Giving another frustrated sigh, Alice began to recount the works of Shakespeare in her head, making sure that Edward would not be able to pick out any information from her mind that would upset him.

* * *

Bella knocked on the Black's front door and waited. It seemed an age before she heard the squeak of Billy's wheels on the hard wood floor as he answered the door. He frowned when he saw her standing on his doorstep. "What do you want, Bella?"

"Is he back? Have you heard from him?" Bella begged, twisting her hands together nervously.

"As Seth has told you numerous times, no he isn't."Billy said tiredly.

"You know about my calls to Seth?" Bella asked in alarm. "I asked him to keep that private."

"There is no privacy in the pack mind." Billy reminded her. "Anyway haven't you a wedding to plan for?"

"I don't care about the damn wedding." Bella said desperately. "I just care about Jacob."

Billy's eyes softened as he saw how distraught she was. "I know that, Bella. Jacob needs his space, so let him have that. It is for the best that you stay apart from now on. Let him move on with his life."

"I want him to be happy, Billy. I never meant to hurt him." Bella said sadly. "This is all such a mess. I really miss him."

"First love is always the hardest. He will heal in time so don't worry. Live the life you have chosen for yourself, Bella and try to be happy. Now I have to go." Billy said no more as he closed the door on her. Bella crumbled as the tears began to fall down her face.

* * *

Bella smiled as she felt Jacob's body wrapped around hers. She loved the feel of his arms holding her tight, it made her feel safe and so desired. She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, yearning to look at his handsome face. There was no one there she was alone in bed and cold. The blankets were lying on the floor and the chill wind from the opened window made her shiver. Edward had been out hunting for the night, so for once she had been alone. A tear slipped out of her eye as she realized she had been dreaming again. Reality was becoming increasingly disappointing. She checked the time, it was eight in the morning, the perfect time to call Seth.

"Hey." Seth's voice sounded tired as he answered his cell.

"Hi Seth. Sorry to wake you." Bella apologized.

"It's fine. What's up?"

"Have you heard from Jake?" She asked, expecting the usual denial. This time however he hesitated. "Is he back? Seth, please I need to know."

"Yeah, he got back last night." Seth finally admitted.

Joy surged through Bella's heart. Jacob was home. "Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?"

"No, he's fine physically." Seth said warily. "Look Bella, you really need to..."

"Thanks for everything, Seth." Bella interrupted him. "I'll see you soon."

Seth heard the dial tone and he winced. "Shit." He muttered.

* * *

Bella didn't bother to shower, she dressed in the first clothes she could lay her hands on and headed out to her truck. She nearly had a meltdown when the engine refused to turn over, but a few choice swear words frightened the Old Chevy and she rumbled to life. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella floored the accelerator and headed for La Push. The journey there seemed to take forever, she felt like she had aged ten years by the time she saw the familiar little red house come into view. Not wanting to alert anyone to her presence Bella parked down the dirt track and turned off the engine. She took a moment to collect herself. The last thing Jacob would need was her sobbing like a baby when she laid eyes on him. She knew she had a lot of grovelling to do. Taking a deep breath she got out of the Chevy and began to walk toward the house.

Billy answered the door quicker this time, the smile he was wearing slipped from his face when he saw Bella standing nervously on his doorstep. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Seth told me Jake got home last night. Can I see him?" Bella pleaded, her eyes looking over Billy and into the dark hallway.

"Bella you need to leave." Billy replied, a worried frown on his forehead. "I told you it's best that you both stay apart from now on."

"I just want to apologize to him and tell him I've miss..."

"Go Bella, now." Billy said again anxiously as he heard movement behind him.

Bella felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. Billy was hiding something. Was Jake hurt after all? She didn't have long to find out. She saw a familiar shape heading down the hallway and watched as Billy gave her an imploring look. "Go now." He said again.

Her feet were rooted to the spot, she heard Billy sigh in defeat as Jacob came into view. Bella's heart lodged in her throat as she looked at him. He'd grown, again. In the few weeks he had gone missing he had added another few inches to his height, his muscles were more pronounced, but it was the look in his eyes that shocked her. There was a darkness in them as he glared at her dismissively. "Your breakfast is getting cold, dad."

"Jake." Billy shot him a warning look but his son ignored him. He looked at Bella, a sympathetic light in his eyes as he turned his chair around and reluctantly went back down the hallway.

"Jake." Bella said shakily. "How are you? I've been so worried. I..."

Jacob didn't respond. He briefly looked her up and down before shutting the door in her face.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-A Broken Heart**

Charlie was stunned to see his daughter run into the house with tears streaming down her face. He called out to her, but she ignored him, as she headed for her room. Bella shut the bedroom door behind her and threw herself face down on her bed as she sobbed. She kept replaying what had happened in her head; the look Jacob had thrown her, before shutting the door in her face made her feel sick.

"Bells." Charlie knocked on the door hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Please dad leave me alone." Bella replied, her words muffled as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Not when you're like this I can't. Have you had a fight with Edward?" Charlie couldn't hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

"No. Please dad I just want to be alone." Bella said again.

Charlie hesitated a moment. He didn't like seeing his daughter like this, he knew she had been worried about Jacob going missing, maybe that was what was troubling her. He tried again. "Is this about Jake? I'm sure he'll be back soon, kiddo. I am still getting my officers to look out for him."

"Jake's back." Bella confessed. "He got home last night."

"What?" Charlie was tired of talking through a closed door. He opened it up and sidled into the room, his heart stuttered in his chest as he looked at how distraught his daughter was. "How did you find out?"

"Seth let me know." Bella rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I've just come back from La Push."

"I take it the reunion didn't go too well." Charlie guessed astutely.

Bella nodded, more tears leaking out of her eyes. "He doesn't want anything to do with me." She whispered forlornly.

"Did he say so?" Charlie sat beside her on the bed and took her hand.

"He didn't say anything, shutting the door in my face about summed up how he feels." Bella said brokenly. "I've really messed up, dad."

"He shut the door in your face?" Charlie was livid, he knew Jacob was upset but there was no reason to be so nasty. He would never have thought the boy had it in him. "Whatever has gone on between you, Bells, he was wrong to do that. I'm going to have a word with him."

"No." Bella cried out. "Please don't. I've caused him enough trouble. I shouldn't have gone straight over there. I'm going to give him a few days to calm down, then try again."

"I'm still not happy about his treatment of you, kiddo. I'll do as you ask though. Will you be alright?" Charlie patted her hand.

"I'll be fine." Bella sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She forced a smile onto her face. "Thanks for listening."

Charlie leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Anytime, kiddo. Anytime."

* * *

"Was there really the need to be so harsh with the girl?" Billy asked his son as he faced him across the breakfast table. "I know things are tense between the two of you, but shutting the door in her face? That was beyond rude."

Jacob chewed on his food slowly as he glanced at his dad. "I needed to get my message across, I think she got the hint."

"Got the hint?" Billy was stunned by his son's attitude. It was like Jacob had undergone a personality transplant while he was away. "This isn't you."

Jacob gave an irritated sigh. He finished his breakfast and shoved his plate away. "Isn't it?" He stood up and left the table. "I'm going out for a run."

Billy stared after his son worriedly. He knew Jacob was hurting but there seemed to be a darkness in him now that wasn't apparent before. He had only been back for a few hours, but he had barely spoken and his sunny, caring nature had been buried deep inside to be replaced with this sullen, uncaring demeanor. It seemed that Bella Swan had done more then break Jacob's heart, she had broken his spirit as well.

* * *

Edward sat beside Bella as they watched the television. Her mind seemed far away, he tried to engage her in conversation but she was hardly responding to him. After another hour passed in this way, Edward couldn't take anymore. "Talk to me my love. You seem so sad. What's wrong?"

Bella tore her eyes away from the television, she hadn't really been watching it, her mind had been replaying the look in Jacob's eyes as he shut the door in her face. A sick feeling welled in her stomach as she glanced sideways at her fiancé, she couldn't go through with the pretense anymore. "I'm sorry, Edward. I think I'm going to be sick."

Edward immediately rushed into the kitchen and retrieved a bowl, returning within seconds as Bella began to heave. He held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. "I'll get you a flannel." He said solicitously as Bella leaned her head back and groaned.

Edward dumped the bowl and returned with a damp cloth, he gently wiped Bella's forehead and face. She was slightly flushed but she seemed better. She gave him a wan smile. "You are too good to me."

"Nonsense. I love you, Bella." He put the flannel aside and took her cold hands in his own. "You must have eaten something that disagreed with you."

"I haven't eaten all day." Bella admitted.

"There you go then." Edward chided her. "That's why. I'll fix you a snack."

"No, Edward please we need to talk." Bella said weakly. Her heart began to thud painfully in her chest as he looked at her curiously.

"Is it the wedding? I know the preparations have been overwhelming but I promise..."

"Edward no it's not the wedding." Bella interrupted him. "Well it kind of is...I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to get married, Edward. I'm so sorry." She slipped the ornate engagement ring off of her finger and dropped it into the palm of his hand.

Edward seemed stunned, he stared at the ring for a moment before turning his amber eyes onto her. He looked devastated. "I don't understand. I thought this is what you wanted."

"I thought I did too, but I was kidding myself. I'm sorry." Bella began to cry as she saw how crushed he seemed.

"Okay...I understand." Edward put the ring in the pocket of his jeans and reached out to cup her face in his hands. "We'll go back to how things were for a while until you feel ready. No pressure."

Bella shook her head. "No, I want a clean break, Edward. I can't be with you anymore. Please try to understand."

"No I don't." Edward released her face and jumped to his feet as he began to pace. "What has changed?"

"Me. I've changed." Bella confessed in a low voice.

Edward stopped pacing and studied her intently. "It's the dog, isn't it." He said miserably.

Bella couldn't deny it. "Yes. I love him, Edward. I'm in love with him, but I was too stubborn to admit it, until now."

"I can't believe this." Edward sat back down, placing his head in his hands. "What will I do without you?"

"I'm so sorry." Bella apologized again as she witnessed his despair.

* * *

"So it's really over?" Charlie asked his daughter gently as they sat eating lunch. He had come home to check on her.

"Yeah, it's over. I should never have agreed to marry him in the first place." Bella said softly as she took a small bite of her sandwich.

"It's better that you ended it now, kiddo instead of letting it go too far." Charlie reassured her. "I'm proud of you for facing up to things head on. How is Edward?"

"Devastated." Bella replied sadly, a stray tear washing down her cheek. "He's gone away for a while to visit some friends and have time to think."

"Time heals everything, kiddo." Charlie smiled at her encouragingly. "Does this have something to do with Jake?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, it does. I haven't told Jake yet but I thought I would head up there tomorrow and see if he will speak to me."

"Tell him I'll kick his ass if he doesn't." Charlie said sternly as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Bella smiled at him weakly as she continued to eat.

* * *

When Charlie went back to work, Bella decided to do some housework to distract herself. She cleaned from top to bottom, hoovered the carpets and ironed her dad's spare uniforms. She felt tired afterwards, but the work kept her mind occupied so she didn't dwell on the situation with Jacob. Six o'clock rolled round and she went into the kitchen to prepare something for dinner, she hunted through the cupboards but they were bare and the only food in the freezer was fish. Bella knew the local store was already shut so she couldn't get any shopping, instead she opted for a take away.

The local diner was crowded when she arrived. She saw some of her high school friends, Mike was there with his Jessica. They both waved at her, but were obviously on a date so she didn't join them. Bella began to queue up to place her order, while she waited she glanced around at the other customers. Her eyes wandered over to the private booths and she winced when she saw the tell tale blonde locks of Lauren Hayward. She and Lauren had clashed constantly at school and it was with relief when graduation was over and she wouldn't have to see her on a daily basis anymore. It was a pity she was here tonight, but luckily Bella was only getting a takeaway. Hopefully Lauren wouldn't notice she was there.

The queue wasn't moving at all and Bella was getting bored, she turned and glanced over at Lauren's booth again, making sure that the other girl was still distracted and hadn't noticed her. She had been joined by someone and was chatting to her companion animatedly. Bella's eyes widened in shock as she stared straight into the familiar dark eyes of Jacob Black. This couldn't be true? He wouldn't be out on a date with Lauren of all people surely? Bella saw his eyes narrow as he glared back at her. She felt her heart thud in her chest painfully as he tore his eyes from hers and leaned across the table separating him from Lauren. Bella saw him whisper something into Lauren's ear, making her giggle, before he pulled her in for heated kiss.

Heat coursed through Bella's body as nausea overwhelmed her, she staggered back, bumping into the man behind her. "Watch where you're going." He snapped.

"I'm s..s..sorry." She mumbled as she pushed past him and ran for the door to the diner. She glanced back at Jacob and Lauren, his eyes rested on hers for a moment before he turned his attention back to Lauren. Bella felt the sickness overcome her again, she pushed on the doors and stumbled outside. The cool night air washed over her and she took in deep heaving breaths as her heart beat madly in her chest. She had never felt such pain.

Bella didn't remember how she got back home, she found herself outside the front door and fumbled with the front door key, nearly dropping it in her haste to get inside. She just wanted to shut out the outside world and hide. Forgetting all about dinner, she stumbled up the stairs and fell on her bed, pulling the covers over her head as she finally let the tears fall down her face. A sharp pain was lodged in her chest and Bella finally realized the meaning of a broken heart.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-Gone Girl Gone**

**Two Weeks Later...**

Billy slammed the phone down in irritation. Jacob glanced up at him from the motorbike magazine he was reading. "What?"

"That Lauren girl called again. I'm tired of making excuses for you, Jake. Tell her you're not interested and put her out of her misery." Billy snapped at him.

Jacob sat back and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not my fault the girl's an airhead. The very fact that I've not called her back should have been enough."

"I'm getting sick of your attitude, Jacob." Billy thundered as he rolled his chair in front of his son and snatched the magazine out of his hands. "We both know what this infantile behavior is about. Just talk to her."

Jacob's expression darkened as he glared at his father. "Don't go there."

"I will go there. You are making a fool of yourself. You're pissing not only me off but your friends and the pack as well. You can't keep blowing off your responsibilities. Grow up, you are not the first person to be rejected by a girl." Billy threw the magazine back at Jacob, his dark eyes flashing fire.

Jacob got up from his seat and he towered over his father, his arms shaking as his anger overwhelmed him. "You have no idea what you are talking about, old man."

Billy stared up at his son in despair. "What happened to you?" He said softly.

Jacob took a step back and headed for the front door. "I need some air." He quickly left the house, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

Bella and Charlie sat across from each other at the breakfast table. Charlie watched his daughter in concern as she stirred her breakfast around and around in the bowl. Her eyes were red rimmed, he had heard her sobbing on and off during the night. He had checked on her a few times, but she refused to open up to him. He could guess it had something to do with Jacob. He had spoken to Billy the night before, his friend was worried about his son. He thought Jacob was on a downward spiral.

"Bells, we need to talk." Charlie finally broke the tense silence.

Bella looked up at him, her long hair framing her pale face. "What about?"

"You. I'm worried." Charlie reached across and took her hand to stop her incessantly stirring her breakfast.

"Me? I'm fine." She said dully.

"No you are far from fine. I know this has something to do with Jake. I spoke to Billy and he's worried about him." Charlie watched as Bella flinched.

"I assure you Jake is just fine. He's got a girlfriend." Bella pushed her plate away from her.

"Has he?" Charlie frowned. "Billy never said."

Bella sighed. "I'm going to take a shower." She began to get up but Charlie held her in place.

"No, kiddo. I have a suggestion to make."

"What?" Bella slumped back in her seat, the ever present tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've taken some leave from the station, they owe me. I've booked us two tickets to Florida." Charlie said quickly.

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Bella felt at a loss, her father never did anything impulsive.

"Because you need some time out in the sun and so do I. It will also give you a chance to visit with your mother. I think you could do with some girl time." He said meaningfully.

Bella crumpled. "Yeah, I could do with some time out."

Charlie smiled and patted her hand. "Then go pack and buy any essentials you need. We'll be leaving in the morning."

"Thanks dad." Bella whispered gratefully as she got up. Getting away from Forks was what she needed right now. That way she wouldn't run into Jacob and his new floozy. Feeling more calmer she headed upstairs to shower.

* * *

Bella was making a list of things she wanted to take with her, she was looking forward to seeing Renee. She missed having another woman to talk to, maybe being in different surroundings would clear her head. It would be the first time she had not been in a relationship. She was a free agent. Bella was beginning to accept that Jacob wanted her out of his life. There was nothing keeping her in Forks any longer apart from Charlie. She hadn't considered her future before. Up until recently it had all been tied up with Edward and his family. Now that was over she had to make plans. College was out of the question for the moment, she had left it too late to apply this year. But it didn't mean she couldn't take time out, maybe stay in Jacksonville with her mom and get a temporary job.

Her musings were cut short as someone knocked on the door. Bella sighed irritably, she didn't feel up to receiving visitors. Whoever it was didn't give up, the knocking got louder until it jarred on her nerves. "Damn it." She threw her pen down and went out into the hall and yanked the door open.

"At last." Embry pushed past her and entered the house. "I knew you were in."

Bella was too startled at his sudden entrance. She closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. She watched as he paced up and down for a moment as if he was trying to get his thoughts together. While he did this she automatically turned the kettle on and began to make up some snacks. It was something she always used to do when Jacob was visiting. A werewolf never refused food. When she had piled up a plate with snacks she placed it on the table and gestured for Embry to sit. He gave her a rueful smile and pulled a chair out and sat down.

Bella took the seat opposite. "Why are you here, Embry?" She asked bluntly.

Embry glanced up at her as he began eating. "I came to talk to you about Jake."

A sigh escaped her lips. "He doesn't want to know me, Embry."

"He'll probably punch my lights out for even being here, but I have to do something. He's seriously pissing everyone off at the moment. He's not turning up for patrols, somehow he's managing to circumnavigate Sam's Alpha orders. I've tried to talk to him, so has Quil, but he just brushes us off. He is in a dark place right now, and the girls he's hanging with ugh..." Embry pulled a face.

"Girls?" Bella felt sick inside. "You mean there has been more then one. I thought..."

Embry realized he'd messed up, but it was too late to take back now. He finished off the food on the plate and pushed it to one side. "They don't mean anything, Bella. He's just using them."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Embry." Bella rubbed a hand over her eyes. "There's not much I can do. He won't speak to me. I tried."

"Not hard enough." Embry said fiercely, making Bella flinch.

"He shut the door in my face and wouldn't take my calls." Bella retorted. "What more can I do?"

"If you spent less time planning that stupid wedding then maybe..."

"I'm not getting married." Bella glared at Embry as she picked up his plate and dumped it in the sink. "I broke it off with Edward."

Embry stared at her in shock. "You did? Why the hell didn't you tell him that?"

Bella threw her hands in the air. "He wouldn't let me. It doesn't matter now anyway. Jake has moved on. He wants me out of his life and for once I'm going to respect his wishes. A clean break is what we both need."

"You can't mean that." Embry stood up and caught hold of her arm. "You have to try again. Jake needs you."

Bella locked eyes with Embry for a moment before pulling her arm out of his hold. "No, he doesn't." She said in defeat. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Embry and I don't think I will be coming back. Please can you go, I need to finish packing."

Embry shook his head. "I've done all I can." He muttered. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you. Goodbye Embry and take care." Bella held out her hand.

Embry took it for a moment, the warmth from his touch reminded Bella of Jacob and her heart beat painfully in her chest. "Good bye, Bella."

She waited until he left the house before she broke down again.

* * *

The wrench slipped out of Jacob's oily hands and cut a large welt in his skin. He cursed under his breath, kicking the side of the car he was working on, leaving a huge dent. Picking up an old rag he wound it around his hand to stem the bleeding until it healed up. His work was done for the day. Being in the garage was making him claustrophobic. Jacob stalked outside and inhaled deeply when the cool outside air hit his skin. Adrenaline surged through him, he needed to go for a run. He was just about to tug his shirt over his head so he could phase when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. Glancing up he saw an expensive white convertible come around the corner. He groaned as he saw Lauren's blonde hair whipping about her face in the breeze. The girl was a freaking stalker.

"Jake." She cried out as she parked the car and got out of the driver's side, grimacing as her heels got caught in the mud.

Jacob didn't bother to go over to her, he stayed where he was getting pleasure out of watching the stupid girl struggle through the mud in her dumb stiletto's. "Why haven't you answered my calls? I've been ringing every day."

"Been busy." Jacob crossed his arms flexing his muscles.

"Too busy for me?" Lauren simpered. "Come on we had fun, didn't we?"

"Did we? I remember being kind of bored." Jacob felt like laughing as he watched Lauren's face crumple.

"There's no need to be cruel." She backed away from him, slipping slightly in the mud.

"Just go home." Jacob said dismissively.

Lauren shot him a dark look as she tried to hold back her tears. "You're pathetic. You were a lousy lay anyway."

"Whatever darlin'." Jacob sneered.

Lauren got back into her car and switched on the engine, making it roar as she put her foot down hard on the accelerator. As she drove past she glared at him, a harsh light in her blue eyes. "We all know what your problem is, Jacob Black. She doesn't want you and I don't blame her. For once Bella fucking Swan made the right choice."

Jacob's fists clenched at his side as her words hit home. Lauren laughed at his dark expression as she sped off.

* * *

The cases were piled up in the hall as Charlie locked up the house. Bella was rooting through her bag, checking that she had her passport and other essentials. Her mind had been so far away that she didn't trust herself.

"Ready, kiddo." Charlie said as he came down the stairs.

Bella nodded. "The taxi will be here soon."

"Just think in a few hours we'll be in the sun, sipping cocktails." Charlie quipped.

"Oh, you're going to let your underage daughter drink alcohol?" Bella laughed.

Charlie smiled, relieved to hear her laugh. It had been the first time in weeks. He was glad he had planned this impromptu trip. "Maybe not."

Bella rolled her eyes at him as she watched him begin to lug the cases outside.

* * *

Jacob ran through the forest, the wind ruffling his fur. For the moment no one else was phased and he was enjoying the peace in his own head. Part of him longed to run and run. It had been a freeing experience being away from his old life for those few weeks after he had received the invitation to Bella's wedding. Up until that point he was still holding onto the hope that she would change her mind. She loved him, he had been certain of it. But after reading the letter that the bloodsucker had sent with the invitation it had pushed him over the edge. For the first time since he had begun phasing he hadn't been able to control the wolf. He had run out of the house, his father calling out for him and phased.

He had lived as an animal, throwing away his humanity. He was tired of hurting, letting the wolf take over. Slowly as the weeks had passed the person he had been began to drift away, buried deep down inside. Being alone gave him too much time to think. He thought of all the women in his life. His mom had left him when he was young, taken away by a freak accident. His two sisters had abandoned him and his dad at the first opportunity and the only girl he had ever loved had turned her back on him. His love was not enough; he was never enough.

Bella Swan had shot him in the heart, and it was still bleeding. Jacob had no choice but to return, he couldn't leave his dad alone for too long but he forced his emotions to shut down. He was tired of being a push over, no one was going to hurt him again, especially Bella Swan. As this thought passed through his mind he felt Embry phase in.

"I thought you'd be out running. I saw blondie speeding off down the road." Embry said.

"Yeah good riddance. She was getting clingy." Jacob replied derisively.

"So this is how it's gonna be then, dude?" Embry questioned him.

"Don't start, Embry." Jacob warned him, tired of the lectures he kept getting from everyone.

"It's your life." Embry said. "At least you won't have to worry about Bella."

"I told you not to mention her." Jacob growled, his anger kicking up a notch.

"Fine. She's gone so you won't be seeing her around anymore."

Jacob halted, his paws digging in the dirt as he took in huge gulping breaths. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Embry didn't reply, he replayed the last part of his conversation with Bella in his head so Jacob could see._ I'm leaving tomorrow, Embry and I don't think I will be coming back._ The loud roar of rage that left Jacob's throat floored Embry. He lay flat on the ground as he witnessed Jacob's despair. It took him a moment to recover, but by the time he got back to his feet, Jacob had phased back and was no longer there.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome review. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-Desperation**

Jacob fell onto the floor of the garage, his breathing coming in sharp pants as he put a hand over his heart. It hurt, it hurt really bad. He felt like his chest had been ripped open and someone had placed his heart in a vice. She was leaving? She couldn't leave! Why wasn't she fighting? When he had first phased into a wolf, she hadn't abandoned him then. She had fought hard to stay together. That was the Bella he loved, that was the girl he wanted back; the one who spent hours with him in the garage as he fixed up the bikes, the one who joked around and teased him, the girl who gave him those shy smiles and looked at him as if he was the center of her world. Where did she go? How had he lost her?

He rolled onto his back, not really aware of his surroundings. Jacob's mind was spinning as he replayed scene after scene in his head. He saw himself working on the Rabbit, Bella sitting on the old upturned crate, passing him the tools he needed. He saw a smile cross her lips as she inadvertently passed him the wrong one. Sometimes she would do it on purpose just to tease him and he loved the glint in her eyes as she tried to act innocent. The image changed and they were both sitting in the front seat of the old Chevy, mere moments before their lives were turned upside down by the return of the Cullen's. Bella was nestled into his side, her large brown eyes looking up at him as she assured him she didn't think of him as a monster and that she would never let him lose himself because she would always be there to tell him how important he was to her. Why did she have to break that promise? He needed her like he needed air to breathe. Bella had thought it was always him who had held her together but in truth it was a two way street. His life had fallen apart after he phased, and having her support and love had held him together. Without her he had begun to fall apart, and he had lost his way and headed into darkness. Now she was leaving...

Embry hadn't revealed when she was going, maybe there was still time, time to tell her he was sorry. That he hadn't meant to push her away, but he had been so hurt and lost. The shock had brought the real Jacob to the surface, his resentment melted away as fear that he would never see her again overrode anything else. Jacob scrambled to his feet and looked down at himself. He was a mess, his feet were dirty and his shorts mud splattered. He needed to change and put on some shoes. Adrenaline coursed through him as he ran out of the garage and back to his house. He didn't want to see his dad and explain himself, he just wanted to change and get on his way. So he went round to the back of the house and climbed through his bedroom window.

* * *

Bella and Charlie waited in the driveway for the taxi, it was late. Charlie glanced at his watch. "This is ridiculous. We'll be late for checking in if this driver doesn't get a move on." He huffed.

"I'll ring them again." Bella said calmly. She pulled out her cell and dialed the taxi firm, after speaking to the operator she ended the call. "Our cab broke down."

"What?" Charlie blustered.

"Don't panic, they're sending another one out to us now. It will be here in twenty minutes." Bella tried to hide her amusement at her dad's impatience. Usually it was her in panic mode, it seemed odd seeing him fulfill her role.

Charlie crossed his arms. "Well they better give us a discount after this delay." He grouched.

"I wouldn't say that to the driver until after we reach the airport." Bella joked.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're right, kiddo."

"I usually am." Bella replied with a smile.

* * *

Jacob quickly changed his clothes and put some shoes on. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced in the mirror. He was shocked to see the wild light in his eyes, the pupils were ringed with yellow, a sure sign his wolf was clawing to get to the surface. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm his desperation. He couldn't afford to lose it now. Slipping out through his bedroom window he sprinted to the garage and headed over to the Rabbit. He patted the hood of the car as he climbed inside and put the key in the ignition and turned it...nothing! It was dead. He tried again and again but the engine refused to turn over. He hit the steering wheel hard with his fist, a growl ripping from his throat as the wolf once again tried to take over.

Jacob rested his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment as darkness threatened to overtake him. He felt like fate was conspiring against him. His breaths became ragged as tears welled behind his closed lids. Why was everything in his life so fucking hard? After a while he lifted his head and stared through the windscreen, the tracks of tears glistening on his tan skin. Jacob's eyes rested on the motorbikes which were covered in tarpaulin. They hadn't been used in months, not since the bloodsucker came back and ripped Bella away from him. Would they even work? Jacob quickly got out of the car and strode over to them, pulling the dirty tarpaulin off them in one quick movement.

The black metal of his motorbike glistened dully in the dim light. Jacob lifted his leg and straddled the bike, praying in his head for the beast to start. He kick-started the engine and it sparked to life. A small smile crossed his lips as he revved it a few times, the loud noise like music to his ears. Jacob cast one last glance around the garage as he sped away, mud splattering the wheels as he headed toward Forks.

* * *

"This is beyond a joke now, kiddo." Charlie stared down the road. It had been forty minutes since Bella had made the call to the taxi firm and been assured another was on it's way.

Bella sighed, she was sitting on one of her cases. She was desperate to get away and it felt like fate was against her. The unnecessary delay was wearing on her nerves. Every moment she kept expecting to see Jacob appear, parading another of his floozies in front of her. The thought made her feel sick. It increased her desperation. "I'll ring them again."

"Pass me the phone. I'll do it this time." Charlie took the phone from her. "Perhaps a note of authority will get their asses moving."

Bella watched as he dialed the taxi firm and began yelling at the operator. He announced that he was the Chief of Police, although from what she could hear the operator didn't sound impressed. Charlie's face turned increasingly red as he threatened to arrest the driver when he finally decided to turn up, but it seemed the operator wasn't happy with this threat. She coldly informed him that she was cancelling the taxi because of his attitude, before ending the call.

"I don't believe it." Charlie said in disbelief. "She cancelled it."

"Are you surprised?" Bella took the phone back off of him. "Issuing threats of physical violence don't go down too well with most people. You're lucky she didn't report you. How would that look if your own deputy had to come and arrest his superior officer?"

Charlie and Bella looked at each other for a moment as they both processed what she had just said. Almost at the same time they burst out laughing, the tense atmosphere dissipating. "Mac would love that." Charlie gasped out.

"It might even make the local rag." Bella held her stomach as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Well it seems we might have to take your truck, kiddo." Charlie said as they both looked over at the old metal monster.

"It seems so." Bella agreed. "Although it will take us twice as long to get there and you'll have to pay parking fees."

Charlie grimaced. "Yes, but we have no choice."

Bella patted him comfortingly on the back. "Don't worry, dad. You'll have a nice, long relaxing holiday to make up for it."

"It better be." Charlie muttered as he began to load the cases into the back of the truck. Bella headed inside the house to collect the keys.

* * *

Jacob leaned forward, the wind whipping his hair back from his face. It had grown out a bit since he first ran away and he hadn't bothered to cut it. The long fringe hit him in the eyes and he batted at it in annoyance. For such a short journey it seemed to be taking him twice as long. He increased his speed, swerving to overtake the vehicle in front. He passed the invisible boundary that separated La Push from Forks. It gave him some relief as it felt like he was making some progress. The car in front of him slowed to a crawl and he growled impatiently as it forced him to brake hard. What the hell was the driver playing at? Jacob changed direction and slipped past him, throwing the male driver a menacing look as he passed. He watched in satisfaction as the man recoiled in fear.

He wished he had managed to get some more information from Embry and regretted taking off so quickly before finding out more, but it had been such a shock to his heart when he heard Bella's words replayed in his head that he had instinctively phased back, making his way to his house on two legs which had slowed him down. He sped up again, bypassing more traffic as he did so. He was on the outskirts of Forks when the bike began to splutter. Jacob glanced down in alarm as it suddenly slowed and he had to pull over to the side before the car behind collided with him. The engine then died completely. He cursed under his breath as he tried to kick-start it again. It wouldn't start. It was only then he thought to check the gas, the needle pointed to a big fat E, the letter taunting him. It was empty, just like his heart. Anger and despair washed over him, this couldn't be happening.

Jacob dumped the bike by the side of the road and began to run. He couldn't phase, there were too many people about. He began to regret not phasing in the first place, but he had been worried that the wolf would take over like it had before when he ran away. He was having a hard enough time keeping control of his own mind. Lately he had felt like he was going crazy. Passers by, especially the women, watched in wonder as they saw the well built young man sprinting down the road. He ignored the stares, he was just desperate to reach Bella. Jacob made it to the main high street, he wasn't far from the diner. His boots pounded on the turf as he ran. He was so intent on reaching his destination that he didn't notice the white convertible pull alongside him. It was only when he heard Lauren shouting his name that his steps faltered and he turned to look.

"Jacob." Lauren got out of her car and stepped toward him. "Can we talk? I hated how we left things yesterday."

Jacob stared at her, not really recognizing her. "I can't. I have somewhere to be." He began to move past her.

Lauren moved in front of him and put a hand on his chest. "Please, Jake. I didn't mean what I said yesterday and I don't think you did either. Look I admit I lied. I enjoyed our time together. Come out with me?" She begged him.

"No." Jacob stepped back but she followed him.

"Don't be like that." Lauren begged him, tears welling in her eyes. "I can be what you need me to be."

Jacob closed his eyes in frustration. He wanted to shove Lauren out of his way but he had to be careful, their little scene was already attracting interested onlookers. He clenched his fists by his sides and glared at her instead. "Just leave me alone. I don't want you."

"Why?" Lauren began to sob in earnest. "What's wrong with me? I'm pretty, I have money."

"Money has nothing to do with it. You're not my type." Jacob retorted.

"I was your type the other night." Lauren was beginning to get hysterical, her skin turned red as she hit out at him.

Jacob had to catch hold of her flailing hands in case she hurt herself. "Stop it." He told her.

"You are just a user." Lauren sagged against him as she tried to get closer.

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders to push her back, that's when he saw Bella's Chevy pass him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and gazed in Bella's direction, he watched as the truck slowed down and she swerved a little. He could see the hurt in her huge brown eyes as she stared directly back at him. He noticed that Charlie was sitting beside Bella. Charlie managed to get Bella to pay attention to the road again. Bella's father shook his head in disgust as he saw Jacob with his hands on another girl. As if in slow motion Jacob heard Bella rev the truck's engine and speed up as she tore her eyes away from him and drove away.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five-Home Truths**

Billy was reading the newspaper when he heard the front door open and slam. The force reverberated throughout the small house and his heart nearly leapt into his throat. He expected some kind of intruder and was shocked to see Jacob come down the hall, his head hanging low and shoulders hunched. "What the hell has happened?" He asked in alarm.

Jacob sat down on the old couch and put his head in his hands. "She's gone. I tried to stop her but it all went wrong."

Billy rolled his chair forward so he was right in front of Jacob. "You mean Bella I take it."

Jacob raised his head; Billy was shocked to see the total devastation on his son's face. For the first time in weeks he saw the boy he used to know and not the stranger he had become. "Tell me what happened?" He said gently.

"Em told me that Bells was leaving for good, he'd gone to see her. I know things have been messed up between us lately but I never thought she would just up and go without saying anything to me." Jacob said in despair. "Worse of all she saw me with Lauren again."

Billy frowned. "She saw you with Lauren? What the hell were you doing with her?"

"I was on my way to see Bella when Lauren pulled up beside me in her car. She wouldn't leave me alone and Bells drove past and saw us together. I can't fucking believe it." Jacob hung his head again as he took deep breaths to stop the tears.

"Bella and Charlie have gone to Florida for a couple of weeks to have a rest and go to see Renee." Billy told him gently. "Charlie rang this morning while you were out to let me know. He booked the holiday as a surprise for Bella. He has been worried about how down she has been feeling, especially after finally breaking it off with Cullen and..."

Jacob's head shot up as he stared at his dad. "What did you just say?"

Billy looked confused." Bella has been feeling down especially after breaking it off with Cullen."

"She broke it off with the bloodsucker? When the hell did this happen and why did nobody tell me?" Jacob demanded as he rose to his feet, his anger beginning to kick in.

"You wouldn't allow any of us to mention her name remember." Billy reminded him. "Pull your head in Jacob, this is partially your fault."

"My fault? Every freaking day for months I have had to put up with seeing her parade the leech in front of me and then I go out on a few dates with Lauren and some others and Bella gets all superior about it." Jacob began to pace, his resentment beginning to kick in again.

"What do you want, Jake? If you want some sort of future with the girl then you have to get past your resentment. When you were gone did you know how often Bella would come to this house and beg for news? She was on the phone to Seth everyday asking if anyone had heard from you. It was always obvious how she felt, I could clearly see it, I think it just took her a little while to face up to her own feelings. Cullen was her first big love affair and you know they have the ability to dazzle humans. The fact is she did break it off with Cullen and I know she was going to tell you herself because Charlie told me. Then you go and start hanging around with Lauren and the others and shove it in her face to punish her. Well it worked Jake. You got your message across loud and clear. Bella stayed away just like you wanted." Billy said harshly.

Jacob stopped pacing and dropped back down on the couch. "I never meant for any of this to happen. She hurt me badly. I tried so hard and I wasn't good enough. My love wasn't enough."

"But it was though, Jake. She has faced up to Cullen and broken it off. Do you realise what a big thing that was for her? It means that her love for you was stronger then any power or influence he had over her. She came out the other side and, if you want to, you can too." Billy's voice softened as he watched how defeated Jacob looked.

"What do I do now?" Jacob pleaded. "She told Embry that she might not be coming back from Florida."

Billy sighed as he reached out and touched Jacob's shoulder. "Their flight isn't for another three hours. If you take my truck you can make it to the airport and tell her how you really feel before she leaves."

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat. "Will she listen?"

"You don't know unless you try." Billy dug in the pocket of his shirt and chucked the keys to Jacob. "Good luck son."

"Thanks dad." Jacob stood back up and hugged Billy briefly. "And sorry for the way I have been acting."

"I knew you were in there somewhere." Billy gave him a wry smile.

Jacob returned his smile weakly before running out of the house.

* * *

Charlie picked up their tickets and checked in their luggage while Bella went to get them some food. They had quite a wait because their flight had been delayed by two hours. He found his daughter slumped in one of the metal seats, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was staring into space, the ever present tears welling in her eyes. Seeing Jacob wrapped around the blonde girl had sent her mood spiraling downwards.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie sat next to her. "I've got the tickets."

"Thanks dad." Bella handed him a sandwich wrapped in cellophane.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie dared to ask. "I'm sorry you had to see Jake like that. I can't believe his audacity. The boy has changed."

Bella shrugged. "He doesn't owe me anything dad. Jake is a free agent and can see who he wants. I am the one who has to accept he has moved on. Can you blame him? I led him a merry dance for months while I was with Edward. I have no right to act all upset now. Karma is a bitch, but I have to accept it and move on."

Charlie took a bite of his sandwich. "I think he's just lashing out, Bells. I would never have thought it was something that Jake would do, but we both know he cares about you."

"Maybe so." Bella agreed sadly. "But the truth is we are bad for each other right now. I'm eighteen and I think it's time I stopped relying on others to keep me together. I need to find out who I am."

"You're my lovely, bright daughter." Charlie declared with a smile as he finished off his sandwich and took a quick drink of his own coffee.

"And you are my very prejudiced dad." Bella gave him a rueful smile.

Charlie laughed. "Not prejudiced at all, kiddo. I only speak the truth."

"Sure you do." Bella rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Jacob felt like fate was definitely trying to keep him and Bella apart. If it wasn't vengeful vampires after her, or their own insecurities working against them, it was this. He was stuck in a traffic jam. There had been an accident just ahead and it was taking a while to clear. Jacob hit the steering wheel in frustration. Could this day get any worse? He had tried calling Bella on her cell before he left but she must have rejected his call as it went straight to her voice mail. This only increased his frustration.

While he waited in the line of traffic, his mind drifted back to the scene outside the diner with Lauren. It had taken him a while to get her to leave him alone. She continued to drape herself all over him, even after Bella had seen them together. In the end he had to be literally prise her hands off of him and run off, with her shouting obscenities after him. The girl was crazy! He just hoped she would finally get the message and leave him alone.

He practiced in his head what he wanted to say to Bella when he finally saw her. He wasn't going to apologize for his behavior, both of then had messed up, and this is the line he was going to take. But he would ask her to forgive him for pushing her away and not allowing her to speak to him. That had been a stupid move, along with dating Lauren the stalker. He just hoped Bella was willing to listen, he couldn't bear to think what he would do if she rejected him for a second time. As this was going through his head the cars in front started to move. Jacob let out a sigh of relief, he was on his way again.

* * *

"Have you thought about what you are going to do after this holiday is over?" Charlie asked as they waited for their flight to be called.

Bella looked up at the flight times before she answered. "I am not entirely sure. I have left it too late to apply for college, so I thought I would get some sort of job and have a year off to really consider my options."

"Sounds like a plan." Charlie was quiet for a moment which caused Bella to look at him. He seemed thoughtful and a bit down.

"What's wrong, dad?" She asked gently.

"Oh ignore me. Your old man is just feeling sentimental. I'll miss you, kiddo when you go." Charlie admitted, his face turning slightly red. "I expect you want to stay with your mom again. There are more opportunities where she is then Forks."

Bella felt touched that he would admit such a thing. Charlie usually found emotions hard to express, but he had surprised her lately by being more open. "Dad, I am not going to deny that I thought about staying with mom for a while, but I came to the conclusion that I would miss you and Forks too much. It's my home and I intend on staying around."

Charlie's expression brightened. "Really, kiddo? That's great."

Bella laughed at him as she leaned in and gave him a hug. He patted her on the back before pulling back. It was then that they heard a call out for their flight. Charlie stood and picked up their bags and Bella held onto his arm as they went to the check in desk.

* * *

Jacob couldn't find a parking space, he drove round and round in circles getting increasingly annoyed. Why was all these obstacles being thrown in his path? Was love this hard for everyone? He caught sight of a man approaching a parked car, he had his keys in his hand and looked like he was going to leave. Jacob pulled up close to him and waited. The man didn't seem to be in a hurry. He opened the back door and chucked in his bags, then leaned against the driver's door as he pulled out his cell phone. Jacob couldn't believe it. He honked on his horn making the man look up. Jacob gestured for him to get a move on. The man turned his back on him and began to talk on his cell.

This pissed Jacob off completely as his desperation kicked up a notch, time was running out and he didn't have time to deal with selfish idiots like this. He quickly jumped out of the truck and strode over to the man, who still had his back to him. He reached out and tapped the guy on the shoulder, who swept round, an annoyed look on his face. As the man's eyes travelled up Jacob's tall frame and saw the bulging muscles and furious expression, he nearly dropped his cell phone. "I'll move." He said quickly as he hurriedly got into his car and started the engine.

Jacob gave the man one last glare before getting into the truck and pulling into the now free space. He checked the time on the dashboard and cursed as he realized he was cutting it fine. He jumped out of the truck and fled toward the entrance of the airport.

* * *

Charlie turned and looked at Bella curiously as he watched her bite her lip and stare around the airport lounge as if she was trying to see someone. "You alright, kiddo?"

Bella sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I have your tickets please?" The flight attendant asked politely.

Charlie smile at her as he handed them over. The flight attendant checked them over and then handed them back. "I hope you have a pleasant flight sir, madam."

"Thank you." Charlie strode past her expecting Bella to be right behind him, but when he glanced behind him he saw that she was still standing rooted to the spot. It seemed that she had spotted something. "Bells?"

Bella still didn't move, she scanned the crowds of people, thinking she was seeing things. She was certain she had caught a brief glimpse of Jacob. Perhaps he was so fixed in her mind that she was hoping he would come to the airport to see her and tell her that he had forgiven her.

"Bells, we have to get on the plane now." Charlie's words startled her and she shook herself. So much for wishful thinking. She began to turn and follow him when she heard someone calling her name. There was no mistaking that voice.

Bella spun round and was suddenly engulfed in a pair of warm arms as Jacob swept her up into a bear hug and held her tightly.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six-An Impasse**

Jake kept a tight hold on Bella until she begged for air. He released her slightly, letting her slide down his body until her feet hit the floor. They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was merely seconds. It was Charlie who broke the spell. "We have to go, kiddo."

Bella glanced up at him, a confused look on her face before she turned her attention back to Jacob. "I'm getting on a plane." She pointed out lamely.

"I know." Jacob took her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I tried to get here earlier but things just kept getting in the way."

"Like Lauren." Bella said bluntly.

Jacob flinched but he didn't take his eyes away from hers. "That girl is not right in the head. I was on my way to your house when she just appeared and started hassling me."

Bella studied his face for a second, trying to read whether he was telling the truth. In the past she would have been easily able to tell, but with the way he had been acting lately she wasn't entirely sure. "What you do with another girl is really none of my business." She said eventually.

"Bells we have to go." Charlie said again. "You'll have to postpone this conversation until we get back."

A desperate look crossed Jacob's face. "You're still going?"

"I have to. Dad has paid for the tickets and...I need to go." Bella felt torn, on the one hand she did want to stay and thrash things out with Jake, but on the other she felt the need to put some space between them.

"You need to get away from me you mean." Jacob dropped his hands from her face and took a step back, every line of his body registering hurt.

"No that's not it." Bella said impatiently. "So much has happened in the last few weeks, I just need time to chill."

"Bells, come on." Charlie urged her as the flight attendant finished checking in the last of the passengers.

"Five minutes dad, please." Bella begged him.

Charlie sighed irritably. He went over to the flight attendant and whispered something to her. Bella and Jake saw the woman nod. Charlie then rejoined them. "You have your five minutes. I will wait on the plane."

Bella gave her dad a grateful smile. "Thanks dad."

Charlie just nodded before leaving them alone to give them a little privacy.

* * *

Jacob pulled Bella to one side so they were out of earshot of others. He took her hands in his own and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I was just..."

"I know, Jake." Bella gave him a weak smile. "We both messed up, me especially. I never meant to hurt you."

"Why did you agree to marry him, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, everything was so chaotic and messed up. My emotions were all over the place...I can't explain it, not really. When I left your house after you had been injured I had never cried so much in my life. I kinda knew then, but I had already made my decision. I just..." Bella ran out of words. "I guess when it comes down to it, I thought I wasn't good enough."

Her words took Jacob by surprise, he reached out and placed a finger under her chin, raising her head so he could see her better. "Why would you think you weren't good enough? That's just stupid."

Bella shrugged as tears began to well in her eyes. "I'm not an Emily or a Kim. I'm just me, nobody special. You have an imprint out there somewhere. The spirits or whatever it is that draws you to imprint on some random didn't think I was the one."

"So you pushed me away because of fucking imprinting." Jacob said angrily. He had to breathe deeply to keep his temper under control, the flight attendant was looking at them curiously.

"Don't yell at me, Jake." Bella snapped.

"I will when you talk crap. I won't ever imprint." Jacob said fiercely. "I told you how I felt about you."

"And I tried to tell you, but you shoved the door in my face. Do you know how hard that was for me? Then you parade Lauren in my face as some sort of sick revenge." Bella's own resentment at the way he had treated her began to kick in.

"I had to watch you shove Cullen in my face for months. What is so different?" Jacob retorted.

They both glared at each other as they realized they had reached an impasse. Bella glanced down at her watch. "It's time for me to go."

Jacob swallowed thickly. "I want you to stay."

"I can't." Bella dropped his hand and stepped back. "I think this break will do us both good."

"Don't Bells." Jacob stepped toward her and rested his hand on her cheek. "Don't push me away again."

"I'm not. I'm just saying we have both been acting a little crazy. I'll be home in two weeks. The time apart will give us space to clear our heads a little." Bella pressed her hand over his.

"You will come back." Jacob checked, his heart speeding up painfully at the thought of her leaving.

"I promise you Jake. I will come back." Bella vowed.

Jacob nodded before leaning in and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Call me."

"Yeah, I'll call you." Bella reluctantly stepped back from him, walking backwards and waving until he was out of sight.

* * *

Billy heard his truck pulling up outside. He rolled his chair over to the window and pulled the curtain aside. He saw his son jump out of the truck, and stroll slowly toward the house. He was relieved to see that Jacob didn't look angry or upset. In fact he seemed rather calm. Billy headed back to the kitchen and switched on the kettle to make them both a drink.

"Hey dad." Jacob entered the living room and chucked the truck's keys on the table. "Thanks for lending me the truck."

"Did you get to see Bella?" Billy asked as he poured some coffee in the mugs and added milk.

"Yeah, just about." Jacob pulled up a chair and waited for his dad to join him.

"And?" Billy questioned as he placed the coffee in front of Jacob.

"Bells was just about to step on the plane so we didn't have much time to say what we needed to. She has promised that she'll be coming back after the holiday and she is going to call." Jacob told him as he took a sip of his hot drink.

"You've both been through a lot, Jake. It's a start, I think it's good that you take things slow." Billy replied.

"Take things slow?" Jacob frowned. "I never said anything about that. Bells and I have wasted enough time already. Once she's home we can start being a proper couple."

Billy nearly choked on his coffee. "Jake, the girl has only just broken up with Cullen and you have been through a dark time, jumping straight into an intense relationship is foolish."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Jacob shoved his drink to one side as he stood up. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Jake, don't do this again." Billy yelled in frustration. "You can't keep jumping in blindly."

"Enough. I don't want to hear it. Can't you just be happy for me just this once?" Jacob snapped.

"What does Bella say about this? Did she agree?" Billy pressed.

Jacob didn't answer him, instead he left the room, his arms shaking as he tried to control his anger and quell the wolf inside him.

* * *

Charlie and Bella sat on the plane eating a small meal the stewardess had provided. Charlie bit into his baguette and grimaced, the lettuce tasted off. He pulled the baguette apart and studied the contents. "Look at the state of that."

Bella peered at the limp lettuce and small pieces of tomato. "Eww, shall we ask for another one?"

"No, I can't be bothered. You better check yours." Charlie warned her.

Bella opened up her baguette and it was the same. "Typical plane food." She complained.

"I've still got some crisps in my bag, do you want a packet?" Charlie offered.

"Thanks." Bella took the bag of beef and onion crisps and began to eat.

"So you haven't said much about Jake." Charlie finally asked.

Bella shrugged. "There isn't much to say just yet. We really didn't have much time to talk. I told him I'd call and when I get home we can have a proper conversation. There's a lot of making up to do on both sides so we're going to take it slow."

"Sounds like a good plan, Bells. Rushing into another relationship so soon after Edward wouldn't be a good idea, especially after all that you've both been through."

Bella wished she could tell her father the whole story, she felt guilty hiding the bigger truth. She knew he would understand, but it wasn't her secret to tell. If he was ever to be let in on what had been going on for the last eighteen months, it had to come from Billy. "Thanks for being there, dad. Your support has made such a difference."

Charlie smiled. "I'm your dad, kiddo. That's my job."

Bella smiled at him as she screwed up her crisp packet and disposed of it. "Do you mind if I take a nap? I'm feeling a bit tired."

"I might too." Charlie yawned. They both settled more comfortably in their seats and closed their eyes.

* * *

Jacob stayed indoors for the rest of the day waiting impatiently for Bella to call. He kept to his room, wanting to avoid another lecture from Billy. His dad's words had annoyed him. Why would he think it a good idea for him and Bella to wait? As far as he was concerned they had waited long enough. Jacob knew it wasn't going to be easy, the trust they had established in the past had been battered recently, but he knew together they could get past that and be Jake and Bells again. No his biggest problem would be Bella's fear of imprinting. He knew that would never happen to him, but Bella would need more reassurance then just his word.

Jacob really didn't feel like discussing the issue with his dad or any of the pack. Sam would be prejudiced and his dad would just lecture him. No his best option was to go and see Old Quil, maybe the elder would be able to advise him. Resolved on this plan, Jacob lay down on his bed and waited for Bella to call.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven-Dayglo Shorts and A Kiss Me Quick Hat**

"So how was your flight?" Jacob asked Bella as he lounged on his bed, the phone pressed to his ear.

"Okay. I slept for most of it. Would you believe as soon as we stepped outside it began to rain? Fork's weather has followed me here." Bella giggled. "Dad couldn't believe it, he had just changed into his dayglo shorts and..."

"Dayglo shorts? Charlie was wearing bright yellow shorts, no way." Jacob laughed. "Promise me you took pictures?"

Bella joined in his laughter. "I did. I tried to tell him that they looked awful but the girl who sold them to him said they made him look hip and all the men his age were wearing them in Florida."

"And he fell for it." Jacob tried to picture Charlie strutting around wearing the bright shorts and showing off his milk white legs.

"It's all down to flattery." Bella told him. "You men are so easily swayed when a pretty women gives you a compliment."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Really? Compliment me then, Bells."

Bella laughed again. "I have no time right now. Dinner is being served and I need to go down."

Jacob sighed. "I wish we could talk for longer."

"I'll call again tomorrow." Bella promised. "Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells." Jacob hesitated for a moment before saying the next words. "I love you."

Bella was silent for a tense few seconds before she replied. "I love you too. Bye Jake." She said softly.

Jacob held the phone to his chest, a huge smile on his face as he replayed her words in his head.

* * *

Charlie dropped Bella off at Renee's little house. They had hired a car and, while she was visiting with her mom, he intended to do some sightseeing. "I'll pick you up at six, kiddo."

"Why don't you come in for a while first?" Bella pleaded with him.

Charlie gave her a wry smile. "I better not. You know how your mom can be. She'll start interrogating me about my lack of a love life and I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Have fun." Bella reluctantly got out of the car and waved him off. When she saw the car disappear into the distance she psyched herself up and went over to the house and knocked on the door.

"Baby girl." Renee screamed in delight when she saw Bella standing on the doorstep. "You're here at last. Come in, come in."

Bella found herself engulfed in an enthusiastic embrace as Renee squeezed her tight and then pulled her inside the house. "So how have you been baby girl?" She asked as she slipped her arm through Bella's.

"Err... okay I guess." Bella gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about Edward, Bella." Renee gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get down to see you but with Phil's job taking us away a lot I..."

"It's fine, mom." Bella interjected before Renee could give her a long monologue about Phil's job prospects. "I understand."

"Thank you baby girl." Renee patted her hand and began to show her around the small house.

They started off in the main lounge, it was small but nicely furnished. "I like what you've done with the room." Bella said as she gazed around.

"Oh this all comes with the house. It was all fully furnished when we moved in." Renee said dismissively.

"Oh well it's nice anyway." Bella said weakly as she followed her mother around the rest of the house. The kitchen was through a tall archway and the patio doors led out to a small garden with a view of the sea. Bella stared out at the ocean and thought about First beach. It seemed that even here there were many reminders of home.

Renee pulled out some deckchairs and patted one for Bella to sit down on. "Come and join me, Bella."

Bella sat down, her eyes still straying to the ocean. Renee watched her daughter for a moment and smiled. "Who is he?" She asked astutely.

"Who?" Bella said distractedly.

"The boy you are obviously thinking about right at this moment." Renee raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Bella tore her eyes away from the sea view and glanced at her mother. "Jake. He's Billy Black's son."

"Jacob Black? I remember him, he was a cute kid. He used to follow you around when you went to see Charlie." Renee turned to face Bella directly. "Isn't he a bit younger then you?"

"Just two years." Bella said irritably.

Renee smiled. "You take after me. There's something about younger men." She murmured dreamily.

"Mom, there is ten years between you and Phil." Bella reminded her. "Anyway, Jake looks older. He's six foot seven and his muscles..." She blushed as she pictured him in her head.

Renee squealed like a little girl. "He sounds divine. Do you have a picture?"

Bella nodded eagerly as she got her cell phone out of her bag and showed Renee the last picture she had taken of Jacob at one of the many bonfires that the pack had on First beach. He was sitting next to the bonfire, dressed in only his cut off sweats. The flames highlighted his tan skin and it defined his muscular frame.

"Wow, baby girl. No wonder you dumped Mr Emo for this guy. He i hot!" Renee pretended to fan herself down.

"What do you mean Mr Emo?" Bella asked as she put her cell phone back in her bag.

"Edward of course." Renee shrugged. "I mean he had the whitest skin I had ever seen and he wouldn't come out in the daytime with us would he? Phil joked he was probably a vampire."

Bella flinched when Renee said that. "He used to get sunburnt easily." She lied. "And he was studying too."

"So he said." Renee patted Bella's hand. "Never mind him now. Tell me more about Mr Muscles?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Renee's theatrics before leaning forward and beginning to tell her more about Jake.

* * *

Jacob knocked on the door of the Ateara's house and waited. It took a while but eventually Quil answered, he was surprised to see Jacob on his doorstep. "Hey man, did we arrange to meet or something?" He said in confusion. "I've got a patrol shift now."

"I know. I'm actually here to see your namesake." Jacob replied.

"Really? Normally you guys try and avoid my grandfather, especially when he is in lecture mode about the old days." Quil grimaced, he had been subject to many of those over the past few months since he had joined the pack.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "It's about imprinting. I need some advice."

Quil's eyes widened. "Have you?" He asked in shock.

"NO." Jacob said hurriedly. "But I want to."

"You want to?" Now Quil was really confused. "Explain."

Jacob sighed. "It's Bells."

"I should have guessed." Quil gave him an exasperated look. "What has happened now? Can't you two just speak like normal people."

"We are." Jacob snapped. "Everything's fine now. The only issue is fucking imprinting. She's worried about it."

"You can't force imprinting man." Quil said quietly. "It just happens."

"I don't believe that." Jacob replied firmly. "Why should the wolf choose who it wants to mate with? What about the human part of us?"

"Sam and Jared are happy with Emily and Kim." Quil reminded him.

"You are using Sam as an example? Look how fucked up his situation is. He may be happy with Emily on the surface but we all know he still has lingering feelings for Leah."

"Maybe so, but it's just the way things are." Quil looked at Jacob carefully. "I just don't want you to get down about this again. We were all worried about you for a while. What if you don't find the answers you seek?"

Jacob's jaw clenched as he looked at his friend. "Then I'll give up the wolf if that's what it takes. I won't lose Bella over this."

Quil was stunned. "You won't be allowed to leave the pack, dude. It ain't that simple."

"It's my life. I choose, me." Jacob said fiercely. "You better not tell anyone else about this, Quil. I mean it."

Quil sighed. "I'll try, but you know its not easy with everyone else in your head."

"Then try hard." Jacob warned him. "I'll see you later."

Quil nodded, he watched as his friend went inside to see Old Quil, he just hoped the old man could help Jacob find a way to get what he wanted, for all their sakes.

* * *

Charlie picked Bella up promptly at six as he promised. He watched as she hugged Renee and then came skipping over to the car, a smile on her face. "Hey dad." She greeted him as she pulled on her seat belt.

"Hey, kiddo. Good day?"

"Yeah, it was good to catch up with mom." Bella replied as she turned to look at him. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the big 'KISS ME QUICK' hat that Charlie was wearing. There was a lipstick smudge on his cheek. "Dad, is that..."

Charlie grinned as he started the car. "I bought this when I visited the beach. I've been wiping lipstick off my face all day. The women here sure are friendly."

Bella didn't know what to say to that. She gave her dad another smile before turning to look out the window to hide her laughter.

* * *

Old Quil peered at Jacob over his half moon glasses. His long grey hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his leathery skin showed the passing years. "You cannot force these things Jacob. We cannot question the spirits. You will one day be the future Alpha of this pack and therefore must have a suitable mate to stand strong by your side."

"That can't be it." Jacob glared at the old man. "Why should any of our choice's be taken away? I know who I want and I need to reassure her that imprinting will not be an issue."

"You are talking about the Swan girl." Old Quil sighed. "You cannot place your feelings for a pale face above your duty to your pack and this tribe. We all have to make sacrifices young man."

"That is all you have to say?" Jacob stood up and shook his head angrily. "I came here for help and just like everyone else you dismiss my feelings for Bella as if they mean nothing. Well let me tell you I love her and we will be together. I don't care what the so called spirits have to say."

Old Quil watched as Jacob stalked out of the house and slammed the door after him. He took a moment to collect himself before he hobbled over to the phone and dialled the Black's number. After a moment it was answered. "Billy, we need to talk." He said huskily.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight-Pressure**

Old Quil shuffled into the living room and settled down on the Black's old couch. He sent his son away so he could talk to Billy in private. "Pick me up in an hour."

When they were alone Old Quil turned his rheumy eyes onto Jacob's father. "We need to talk about Jacob." He said needlessly.

"I know." Billy rolled his wheelchair forward and passed the elder a hot cup of soup. "So he came to see you yesterday. What about?"

Old Quil took a sip of the hot soup before speaking. "You know I would never normally break a confidence, but in this case I thought it was necessary. I am concerned about the boy."

Billy frowned. "Why? What did Jake say?"

Old Quil hesitated for a second. "He wanted to know how to make the imprinting process bend to his will. He is desperate to imprint on the Swan girl."

"Her name is Bella." Billy said impatiently. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that as the future Alpha of the pack he needs a strong mate to stand by his side, and that it would be the spirits who deemed who the woman would be. He was not pleased with my answer and stormed off." Old Quil revealed.

"He may not imprint anyway." Billy said dismissively. "It is a rare occurrence according to our histories."

"Maybe so, but you know that the Alpha of the pack in the past has always imprinted." The elder reminded him.

Billy went quiet. What Old Quil said was true. He remembered Ephraim, the Alpha of the last pack. He had imprinted three times after outliving all his wives. "It still may not happen." He hedged.

"That is not my main concern though." Old Quil finished his soup and put the cup carefully on the table.

"What else?" Billy asked in alarm.

"There is an immense conflict between Jacob and his spirit wolf. I saw evidence of it today. The boy is battling to take control of his own destiny and master the wolf inside him. He is heading to a very dark place. He is very temperamental and from what I hear has been since he returned from his time away." Old Quil watched Billy's reaction carefully.

"He has been getting better." Billy refused to believe Old Quil's words. "Now that he has settled things with Bella he has been a lot calmer and beginning to show signs of his former self."

"Yes, the girl." Old Quil muttered. "When she returns I want to meet her. There is much to discuss, she has to be made aware that she is destabilizing our future Alpha and must do the honorable thing and let go of her hold on him."

Billy was aghast at Old Quil's suggestion. He glared at the old man in disgust. "Who my son chooses to love is no one's business but his own and we will certainly not be dragging poor Bella to La Push and interrogating her. No Quil we will let fate play out as it must. I say again that I personally believe that Jake will never imprint. He has chosen who he wants and I will support him all the way."

"You are being very naïve, Billy Black. What happens if he tries to make a life with this girl and then suddenly meets his imprint? The fallout could be catastrophic. He is already trying to quell a beast that can never be tamed inside him. It will rip him to pieces. Do you want to see that?" Old Quil matched Billy's glare.

Billy felt sick inside at the thought. He flinched as Old Quil continued to stare at him with his dark eyes, as if the elder could see right inside his soul. "This discussion is over. My son will be fine as long as we don't interfere."

"You may regret those words, Billy." Old Quil rose to his feet unsteadily as his son came back to collect him. He said no more as he leaned on his son's arm and slowly shuffled out of the house.

When the old man was gone, Billy slumped in his chair, a fretful look on his face as he pondered what to do.

* * *

Bella packed her case and sat on top of it while Charlie struggled to snap the locks shut. "What have you got in here, kiddo?"

"Presents for everyone." Bella slid off the case and winced as she tried to lift it.

"Everyone? You don't know that many people." Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"Well there's Jake and Billy, Sam and Emily, the Clearwaters, Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry and..."

"Alright I get it." Charlie held up his hands.

Bella giggled at his exasperated expression. She thought her father was looking quite dashing. He was now sporting a tan, he'd had his hair cut shorter then normal and his mustache trimmed. This holiday had been good for him, he seemed so much more relaxed and jovial. She had enjoyed herself too. Bella was pleased that she had actually got a little color, the sun had brought out a dusting of freckles across her nose and like her father she felt much more relaxed. Spending time with Renee had been fun and she was glad that Charlie had booked the holiday. It had been what she really needed. Now though she was looking forward to going home and seeing Jacob again.

"Well we better head off otherwise we'll miss the plane." Charlie took Bella's case from her and grimaced as he felt the weight. "That is if the plane can actually take off with all the extra stuff you've packed in here."

Bella smiled and picked up some of the lighter bags. "I could always dump your 'Kiss Me Quick' hat and all those tacky souvenirs you bought."

"No way." Charlie clutched his bag of treasures to his chest and put the hat under his arm protectively. "These are my reminders that I can still pull a lady at my advanced age."

"Yeah you were rather popular with the ladies." Bella said in amusement. "Pity none of them were under sixty."

"Hey." Charlie chided her. "Sophia was fifty."

"Really?" Bella pictured the round lady with the mass of blonde dyed hair and heavy make up, who had made it her mission to stalk Charlie throughout his two week stay. Bella was sure that Sophia wanted to become the second Mrs, Swan. She shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, she may have false teeth but other then that she scrubbed up quite well. She was a good dancer." Charlie quipped.

"Dad you were drunk. I'm surprised you remember taking a spin on the dance floor. Sophia was holding you up. At one point when you fell on your knees she thought you were proposing." Bella quipped.

"Ha ha." Charlie couldn't hide his smile. "You can do one thing for me though, kiddo."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Don't tell Billy that the women were of the older variety. Lower their ages just a notch. I want him to believe that I still have it." Charlie said seriously.

"You want me to lie?" Bella pretended to be offended.

"Yes." Charlie nodded, still completely serious. "I do."

"Well as you paid for this holiday and you've got to pay for the extra baggage. I think I can do that little favor for you." Bella agreed.

"Extra baggage?" Charlie questioned in horror as Bella showed him the other bag she had hidden until now.

* * *

Jacob came back in from his patrol shift. He was exhausted. Seth had picked up a vampire trail unexpectedly near First beach and the two of them had followed it for miles. They never did find the cold one, it's trail vanished into thin air, and by the time they got back to La Push, hours had passed. Bella was due back that afternoon and he planned to catch a quick nap, have a shower then go and wait at her house so he could be there when she got back. As he passed through the living room he caught the familiar scent of Old Quil. What the hell had the elder been doing at his house? Surely he hadn't mentioned their private conversation to Billy.

"Dad?" He called out.

Billy came out of the kitchen and saw the dark expression on his son's face. Jacob knew. "Yes, Old Quil was here." He said quickly.

"Why?" Jacob demanded, crossing his arms as he glared at his dad.

"Don't look at me like that, Jake." Billy warned him. "Old Quil was just worried about you."

"Worried? There's nothing to be worried about." Jacob snapped. He closed his eyes for a moment to keep himself under control. This wasn't his dad's fault.

"Sit down for a moment, Jake." Billy asked him gently.

"I'm tired. Can't this wait?" Jacob didn't want another lecture. He was tired of hearing what people expected of him.

"No it can't wait. Sit down." Billy said more firmly.

Jacob felt like ignoring his dad's request for a moment. He was getting increasingly resentful of being told what to do. He glared at Billy as he finally sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his arms. "Get the lecture over with."

" I am not lecturing you, Jake." Billy rolled his chair forward so he was facing his son. "I'm worried about you. Old Quil mentioned that you talked about imprinting."

"So." Jacob said mulishly. "He was no help."

"What are you planning to to do, Jake?" Billy asked. "You can't let yourself get so wound up about it."

"Bells is worried about imprinting. I need to find a way to make it happen between us. That way it removes any doubt from her mind. I can't understand why it hasn't." Jacob was getting angry. "I mean she is my whole world. I know that I think about her just as much as Sam and Jared do about Emily and Kim. In fact she is all I think about. I love her and I don't need any so called spiritual guidance."

"Calm down, Jake." Billy warned him as he saw his son clench his fists. "I understand how much Bella means to you, no one is disputing that at all. Our concern is you seem to be in conflict with your spirit wolf over this issue. Old Quil thinks that this is why you have been so...so tense lately and making you a bit irrational. You need to accept that your wolf is part of you and..."

"I will not accept that it has control over every aspect of my life. I say the same thing I said to Old Quil. I will stop phasing if this imprinting crap comes between me and Bella. I won't lose her, I can't." Jacob stood up, his whole body shaking. His eyes had darkened and Billy could see he was fighting the wolf.

"Jake, please..."

"No more." Jacob backed away from his dad and then fled the house, phasing as soon as the fresh air hit his skin.

* * *

Bella was exhausted. She hadn't slept on the plane ride home as she and Charlie had been sitting behind a loud family. The kids had played up constantly and it had jarred on their nerves. They were glad to be home. Charlie opened up the house and dumped the heavy cases in the hallway.

"Do you fancy a drink, kiddo?"

"Not for me, dad. I might lay down for an hour. I'll unpack later." Bella yawned as she headed for the stairs.

"Good idea." Charlie agreed. "I'll just have a beer then I might take a nap too."

"Okay, see you later." Bella trudged up the stairs and went straight into her room, closing the door behind her. She was shocked to see Jacob sitting on her bed. He had his head in his hands, but as soon as she entered the room, he jumped up and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're home." He whispered as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Bella hugged him back for a moment, but he was holding her too tightly and she needed to breathe. "Jake, air."

"Sorry." He mumbled. Jacob released her and took her hand instead. "I've missed you so much."

Bella could see that he was incredibly upset. She stepped closer and gazed worriedly up at him. "What's wrong?"

Jacob couldn't hold it together anymore. "Everything. They're trying to keep us apart, Bells. I won't let them come between us. I've left home and I'm going to stay here with you."

Bella's eyes widened as she finally noticed the sports bag dumped on the end of her bed.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you once again for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine-An Unwelcome Visitor**

Bella sat down on her bed and pulled Jacob down beside her. She put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Jacob put his hand over hers and closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to compose himself. Bella waited patiently until he pulled himself together. "It's just getting too much." He finally admitted. "I just feel so pressured and pulled in different directions. It just doesn't stop. I have all these expectations piled on me and all I want to do is be with you."

"Do you feel like I'm pressuring you?" Bella asked quietly.

"No...maybe." He confessed as he glanced at her before dropping his eyes to the floor.

Bella swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry if you feel like I have. I know that things between us have been messed up, the last year especially. I regret agreeing to marry Edward, I regret all of it. The imprinting issue really scared me. I saw how it affected Leah and it made me pull away from you. How I treated you wasn't fair and I wish I could take it all back."

Jacob was touched by her honesty. It was the first time she had been so open about the reasons behind some of her decisions. It hurt that she had shut him out and not spoken to him about what had been going through her head at the time, but wasn't he guilty of the same thing? Both he and Bella had a habit of running away when things got too much. He had run when he had received the wedding invitation and she had run from him after the newborn battle.

"I went to see Old Quil about that." Jacob told her, he took her hands in his and laced their fingers together. "I hoped there was some way I could force the imprint to bend to my will, but he was no help. He even went to see my dad about what was supposed to be a private discussion."

Bella was taken aback by this news. "What did Billy have to say about it?" She asked cautiously.

"I never really gave him a chance to talk." Jacob sighed. "I was just so wound up and angry. I had to get out of there, then later I sneaked back in and packed my bag."

Bella dropped his hands and climbed up on the bed so she was kneeling behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to knead the muscles, she could feel the tension. Jacob closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands on his skin. Slowly he began to relax. "You know that you are going to have to go home after tonight. There is no way my dad would let you stay here."

"I know." Jacob said in defeat. "I was just being stupid."

"No you weren't." Bella continued to massage him, her small fingers traveling from his shoulders down to his back. "Do you know why you kick off so easily now, Jake? I mean in the past you seemed so much more in control. Lately you have been more like Paul."

Jacob glanced back at her, a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Bella whispered. "Just tell me what you're feeling."

"It's hard to describe." Jacob began, he took a moment to consider his words, Bella's ministrations were easing the ache in his body and his heart. He felt calmer then he had in weeks. "It's like I'm in constant conflict with the wolf inside me. I want entire control of my destiny, I refuse to be defined by what everyone has labelled me as. Yes I am a one of the protectors, yes I one day will be the Alpha of the pack and also the future chief of the tribe. But I'm Jacob too. I need to choose what's best for me. I will not allow the wolf to dictate who I spend my future with. I chose years ago. I love you Bella and I see no one else but you."

Bella stopped stroking his back and brushed the tears away that had begun to run down her cheek. Jacob turned round to face her, a troubled look on his face. Bella couldn't bear it, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her so his head was resting over her heart. She ran her fingers through his silky hair as she comforted him. "I'm sorry you are carrying this burden, Jake. I want you to know that whatever happens with the imprinting issue, I will always be there for you, even if it's only as a friend."

Jacob raised his head and glared at her. "I won't imprint unless it's on you." He said fiercely.

"Hush." Bella stroked his cheek and smiled at him, her touch calmed him down and the anger left his body as soon as it had arrived.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"It's okay." Bella assured him. "Come on lay down with me, you look tired."

Jacob watched as Bella shifted further down the bed and then lay down on her back. She held her arms open and he smiled at her. Climbing onto the bed he lay down next to her and rested his head next to hers as she embraced him, once again running her fingers soothingly through his hair. Within moments he was asleep.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie demanded.

Bella and Jacob were startled awake by his voice. They had been so deeply asleep, enmeshed in each others arms. "Dad?" Bella sat up on the bed, her long hair cascading around her shoulders. "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" Charlie blustered. "Get downstairs, both of you."

Jacob and Bella shared a resigned look as they slowly climbed off of the bed and followed an irate Charlie down the stairs. He marched into the kitchen and pulled out some chairs, indicating that he wanted them both to sit down. "I didn't even hear Jake arrive."

"Err it was not long after you took your nap." Bella said, crossing her fingers under the table. She hated lying to her father. "We got talking and just fell asleep."

"Why were you talking in your room and why is Jake not wearing a shirt if things are so innocent?" Charlie crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair.

Bella couldn't give him an answer for this. She looked at Jacob for help, he seemed speechless too as he gazed back at Charlie. "He just got hot." She said eventually.

"I bet he did." Charlie replied dryly. "I am not happy about this, kiddo. Not happy at all."

"I am eighteen, dad." Bella reminded him bluntly.

"Maybe so, but you are still my little girl." Charlie said pompously, totally unaware that he was contradicting himself. "Does Billy know that you are here?"

Jacob glanced at Bella before replying. "No, I was so eager to see Bells that I left without letting him know."

"Well that is irresponsible Jake, especially after the last time you ran off without letting anyone know your whereabouts. I'm going to take you home." Charlie got up from his seat. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Jacob stood up reluctantly. "I can't believe we got busted. I should have heard him."

Bella sighed as she got up from her own chair. "You were tired, Jake."

"I was hoping to spend more time with you." Jacob stepped forward and pulled Bella against him.

"Me too." Bella hugged him back for a second before the honking of a horn made them pull apart. "I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"I have to patrol in the morning but I should be back by about two if you can come over then." Jacob suggested.

"I'll be there." Bella smiled at him as he leaned down and pressed his lips into her hair.

"I love you." Jacob said as he reluctantly began to head toward the front door.

"Love you too." Bella replied as she watched him go.

* * *

Billy was shocked to see Jacob, accompanied by Charlie, coming up toward the house. He opened the door and let them both inside. "Good holiday, Chief?"

"Yes, until I woke up from a nap and found your son wrapped around my daughter in her room." Charlie said irritably. "I thought I better bring him back."

Billy shook his head. "I see, there is no excuse but he was missing Bella a lot."

"Well I will let it go this time. Both of them promise that it was innocent, though why your boy doesn't wear a shirt is beyond me. It's cold out there." Charlie replied.

"He gets hot." Billy said, not able to think of a suitable excuse.

Charlie rolled his eyes at that statement. "Bells said the same thing. Well I'm not staying I still have to unpack."

"Okay, thanks for bringing him back chief." Billy said gratefully. "We'll have to make a date to go fishing."

"Will do." Charlie waved at them both before leaving the house.

When he was gone Billy turned to look at his son. Jacob had remained silent during their exchange. "Well what do you have to say for yourself, Jake?"

Jacob shrugged. "What can I say? I missed Bells so I went to see her. We talked and fell asleep. Charlie is overreacting."

"Couldn't you have talked downstairs?" Billy questioned him.

"Can you please stop interrogating me?" Jacob turned his back on Billy and walked into the kitchen to hunt up some food. "I am tired of everyone telling me what I can and can't do."

Billy rolled his chair after his son and watched as Jacob made himself a sandwich. "We do it because we are concerned about you, Jake. I am your dad and I worry."

Jacob leaned against the kitchen cupboards as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "I know that, but I just need time to sort my head out. Bella and I talked a few things through and I feel better."

"That's good to hear." Billy said cautiously.

"It is." Jacob finished off the sandwich. "I'm off to have a shower."

"You can talk to me to if you need to, Jake." Billy said as Jacob passed by him.

Jacob halted for a moment as he turned to glance at his dad, a sad look in his dark eyes. "I would like to, but you would never understand." With these parting words he left the room.

* * *

Bella unpacked her case and began to sort through the clothes that needed washing. Her mind was full of Jacob. She was glad they had talked, his confession had given her a better insight into how he was feeling. It did little to ease her worries over the imprinting issue, despite what she had told him. It hurt to think that the whatever drove the wolf to imprint on someone, that she was obviously deemed not good enough. This thought made her mood plummet downwards and she took her anger out on the clothes, twisting them up and throwing them in the wash basket.

Her mind began to wander down dark paths as she mulled over whether she would actually be able to cope if she lost Jake to some random female. She had promised him she would still be there for him, but she knew that it would probably be impossible. It had ripped her heart apart when she had seen him with Lauren, but to see him with his imprint would be too painful. Bella gave up on the washing as she lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why was her love life always so difficult? There had been all those problems with Edward as he refused to touch her in case he couldn't control his urges. With Jacob she could have a proper relationship, the only downside being that he could be taken away from her by some horrible twist of fate.

"I am cursed." She said aloud. "There must be some way round this imprinting thing. Maybe if I stared into his eyes for a long time it might happen then."

Bella rolled onto her side and sighed. She knew that was a stupid idea but at this point she was willing to try anything to put her mind at rest. Charlie called up the stairs interrupting her thoughts. "Bells, you have a visitor."

"Great." She muttered under her breath as she ran a brush through her tangled hair and then headed down the stairs.

Charlie pointed to the lounge when Bella joined him. "She's in there." He said.

"She?" Bella's curiosity was piqued. She opened the door and wandered into the lounge. The visitor had her back to Bella, but there was no mistaking the carefully coiffed blonde hair that belonged to her arch nemesis.

Lauren turned round as she heard Bella enter the room. Her pale blue eyes narrowed as she glared at her. "We need to talk." She said malevolently.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten-Devastation**

Bella couldn't believe that Lauren was in her house, she stood there mute as Lauren flicked her hair and continued to glare at her. "Have you nothing to say, Swan? Are you not even going to ask me why I'm here?"

"No." Bella said, finally finding her voice. "I have nothing to say to you. Leave."

Lauren looked at her haughtily. "How welcoming." She sneered. "I cannot understand Jake's attachment to you." She sneered.

Bella flinched. "So this is why you're here, to talk about Jake."

Lauren nodded as she began to walk slowly around the room. She picked up a photo of a young Jacob and Bella from the mantelpiece and ran her fingers over Jacob's image. "How old was he here?" She asked, her voice gentle for once.

"Three." Bella said quietly. "It was taken at First beach."

"You have known him for most of your life then." Lauren mused as she put the photo back down. "Maybe that explains it."

"Explains what?" Bella was getting impatient.

"Why he thinks so much of you." Lauren looked her up and down derisively. "It certainly isn't because of your looks or personality."

"You are one to talk." Bella seethed. "You've got so much make up troweled onto your face I'm surprised you don't collapse under the weight of it."

Lauren's blue eyes narrowed as she pulled her expensive jacket closer around her. "Jealousy is an unattractive trait, Bella. Jake certainly had no objections to the way I look, in fact he complimented me several times. He said he likes a girl who takes care on how she presents herself, unlike you."

Bella's fists clenched as she tried to reign in her anger. Lauren was just trying to get a rise out of her. Jake would never talk like that, the stupid airhead was making it all up. It still hurt that he had even gone near Lauren in the first place, but she knew he had just used Lauren to make her jealous. "Get out, I don't want to hear any more of the crap that is spewing out of your mouth."

"Crap is it?" Lauren laughed nastily as she approached Bella and stood in front of her. She lowered her voice to a whisper so Charlie wouldn't overhear. "Jake loves me just the way I am, whether I'm fully clothed or completely naked. We enjoyed ourselves several times. I am here to warn you to stay away from him, he's mine."

"You're lying." Bella said fiercely. "Jake would never sleep with a skank like you. He just used you to make me jealous."

"That's where you're wrong." Lauren declared triumphantly. "Do you know where he's been spending his nights while you were away enjoying your little break in the sun? He was in my bed every night...in fact he just called before I got here and we've already made plans to hook up again later."

Lauren's head rocked back as Bella hit her between the eyes. Blood spurted out of Lauren's nose as she clutched at her face, screaming wildly. Charlie came into the room alerted by all the noise. He stared in shock as he saw Lauren holding her face in her hands, cursing wildly. Bella was standing off to one side, her face paler then normal as she looked at her reddened knuckles.

"Bells, what the hell happened?"

"She punched me." Lauren's words were muffled as she still had her hands covering her face. "I need to go to the hospital."

Charlie looked between the two girls. Bella still looked out of it. "Come on both of you. I'll drive you to the hospital to get checked out."

Lauren, who was still crying and cursing at the same time, began to stumble out of the house, still holding her nose while Bella followed after her automatically, her eyes far away. Charlie ran his hand through his hair in confusion, having no idea what had sparked this off. He sighed heavily as he picked up the keys to the cruiser and went outside to join the girls.

* * *

Lauren had a fractured nose and two black eyes. The hospital called her parents and they immediately decided they wanted to press charges against Bella for assault. Charlie was now stuck between Mr and Mrs Mallory as they demanded that he do something about his violent daughter. Bella still hadn't spoken, the doctor had checked her hand and had declared that it was just bruised. Lauren was still being treated.

"Just because you are the chief of police does not give you the right to not proceed with our request." Mr Mallory demanded. "I want her put away for attacking my innocent little girl."

Mrs Mallory, who was an older version of her daughter, poked Charlie in the chest with her long fingernails. "We all know that there is something wrong in that girl's head. We all remember that she was ready for the nut house when that Cullen boy left her. She should be in an institution somewhere."

Her words enraged Charlie, he pushed her hand away from him and glared at her. "Get your talons away from me woman." He snapped.

Mrs, Mallory gasped. "Fred, are you going to let him speak to me like that?" She whined to her husband.

"You have no right to talk that way to my wife." Fred Mallory crossed his arms and glared at Charlie. "We want to press charges."

"Fine." Charlie said, a steely glint in his eyes.

Lauren's parent's suddenly looked triumphant as they exchanged glances. "I will come down to the station now and file a report." Fred declared.

"Can I have a word Mr Mallory, just the two of us?" Charlie asked, his voice sounding too calm.

Mrs Mallory narrowed her eyes. "Why do you need to speak to my husband alone?"

"It's fine, Betty. You go and stay with Lauren." Fred Mallory tried to placate his wife.

Betty gave her husband a haughty look before tottering away in her high heels, grumbling under her breath. Fred then turned to Charlie and raised his eyebrows. "Let's hear it then, Chief Swan." He sneered.

Charlie matched his stare. He crossed his own arms and smirked at Fred. "You won't be pressing charges against my daughter today or any other time."

"I won't? Why is that Chief Swan?" Fred spat sarcastically.

"Because I might have to let slip to dear Betty that you've been having an affair with your secretary for the past two years. What would that do to your business if she divorced you and took her money with her?" Charlie nearly laughed out loud as he saw Fred's pasty face turn red.

"That's blackmail." He blustered.

"You should know all about that." Charlie hissed. "So I take it you are going to let this matter drop."

Fred glared at him. "Yes." He agreed reluctantly.

"You know it makes sense, Freddy boy." Charlie patted Fred on the shoulder before his fingers clamped down hard. He smiled as he saw Fred wince. He leaned close so only Fred could hear him. "And if you, your wife or that dozy daughter of yours call my little girl crazy again I'll come after you with my guns. I promise you that."

Fred gulped as he saw the dark look in Charlie's eyes. He nodded his agreement quickly. "Yes, Chief Swan."

"Good." Charlie released Fred's shoulder and began to walk away, pleased that he had managed to divert another disaster.

* * *

Charlie drove Bella home, she still wouldn't speak. Her brown eyes, which had looked so animated over the past two weeks when they were in Florida, now seemed dull. She stared ahead, her mind far away. After ten minutes of this silence Charlie couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell did that little witch say to you, kiddo?"

Bella shook her head, still refusing to say anything. Charlie was getting infuriated. He drew the cruiser to a halt and parked by the side of the road. "Talk to me, Bells. I am not having you go all silent on me again."

His words pierced Bella's melancholy, she began to shake as tears leaked out of her eyes. Charlie was astonished. He leaned over and gave her a hug as she began to sob as if her heart would break.

* * *

Jacob was getting ready to leave the house to join Embry on patrol when he the phone began to ring. He heard his dad answer it before calling out for him. Jacob reluctantly went to take the phone from Billy. "Who is it?" He whispered.

"That Lauren girl again. I thought you had sorted it out with her." Billy shook his head in disgust.

"I did." Jacob replied irritably. "The girl just refuses to take the hint. She's a freaking stalker."

"Well you better be more direct and spell it out for her if you don't want Bella to get upset." Billy warned him.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he pressed the phone to his ear. "What do you want?" He snapped.

Lauren's nasally tones came down the line, hurting his ears. "She attacked me."

"What?" Jacob felt completely confused. "Who attacked you?"

"Bella. I have two black eyes and she nearly broke my nose." Lauren whined.

Jacob's eyes widened, that explained the nasally tone. "Why would Bells do that?"

"Because she's jealous of our relationship." Lauren wheedled. "She's crazy, I told you so. Come over Jake. I need some comfort."

"What the fuck did you say to Bells?" Jacob felt his heart beginning to speed up in his chest.

"The truth. I warned her to stay away because she was coming between us, Jake. She definitely got the message this time. She's out of our way now." Lauren sounded ecstatic.

"You are deranged." Jacob yelled at her. "I want nothing to do with you. Get that into your thick head and stop stalking me." He slammed the phone down and took deep breaths, his heart was racing as he panicked about what Lauren's vicious tongue had said to Bella.

Billy was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper when he saw Jacob hurtle past and run out of the house. "Jake?" He called after him. His son didn't answer and Billy felt worried. What the hell had happened now?

* * *

Jacob phased and, instead of starting his patrol, he headed straight for Forks. He heard Embry's confused voice in his head, but he blocked him out. His heart and mind were full of fear as he wondered what state Bella was in. She would never have lashed out like that unless Lauren had said something particularly nasty. He reached Forks within ten minutes and he carefully approached the back of the Swan house. Embry demanded to know what was happening, but Jacob ignored his brothers concern as he phased back and hurriedly pulled on his shorts.

The cruiser and the truck were parked in the front driveway so Bella was definitely at home. Jacob took a deep breath and ran nimbly up the steps to the front door and knocked. It took a while before Charlie answered. "What are you doing here, Jake?" He demanded.

Jacob swallowed nervously. Charlie looked ticked off about something. He hoped Lauren hadn't been spewing her crap to him as well. "Can I see Bells, please?" He asked politely.

Charlie stood in the doorway, blocking Jacob's view. "No. Go home."

"Please Charlie. Look I know that Lauren has been here and..."

"Oh yes she has definitely been here." Charlie said in disgust. "How could you do that to my daughter?"

Jacob was taken aback at the disappointed look in Charlie's eyes. "I don't know what Lauren said but she's crazy Charlie. She keeps stalking me."

"Really." Charlie said disbelievingly. "Bells told me that you went out with the girl, but it seems you did a bit more then date her. I won't have you leading my daughter on while you play around behind her back. I never thought you capable of something like that. Go home, Jake. Bella doesn't want to see you."

"No. Charlie please." Jacob begged.

"I said go home." Charlie roared as he shut the door on him.

Jacob stared at the closed door, his heart thumping painfully in his chest as he wondered desperately what to do.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven-Caught**

Jacob waited for hours near the Swan house as he waited for Charlie to go onto bed. He had phased and hidden in the trees surrounding the back of the house. The hours seemed to tick by slowly as his desperation to see Bella and explain himself increased with every passing second. Embry, who he was supposed to be patrolling with, came to join him for a while. His friend had picked from his mind exactly what had happened, and even though he tried to be supportive, Embry told him bluntly that he had brought it on himself by mixing with Lauren. Jacob couldn't disagree.

It was nearly midnight when Charlie finally retired. Jacob saw the lights had been switched off as he waited an extra thirty minutes to make sure that Bella's father had fallen asleep. He then phased back into his human form and quickly yanked on his shorts. He walked silently across the back garden until he reached the tree that grew outside Bella's window. Glancing around carefully he was relieved to see that no one was looking as he began to nimbly climb up the branches. He was so used to Bella leaving her window slightly ajar, that he was dumbfounded when he found it closed. She must have guessed he would try to see her and closed it.

Jacob was in a conundrum. He didn't want to leave things unresolved between them for another night so, his only option, was to try and get her attention in the hope that she would relent and let him in. Leaning across, Jacob tapped on the glass as he peered in. He could see Bella lying in her bed, she had the duvet pulled right over her head. She didn't move. He sighed as he tapped louder. This time he saw her roll over and poke her head above the covers. Her tired eyes glanced toward the window. Jacob dared to tap again. This time Bella sat up, her long hair falling in a tangle around her shoulders.

"Bella." He said as loudly as he dared.

He watched as she climbed out of the bed and stumbled over to the window. She snapped her bedside light on and it illuminated her face, Jacob winced as he saw the redness rimming her eyes. She had obviously been crying and he was the cause. He raised his hand and made a gesture for her to open the window. Bella stopped and looked at him through the glass, she didn't attempt to open the window. Jacob gazed back at her pleadingly. Bella just shook her head and began to back away. In his desperation Jacob leaned over again to try and push on the window, but the force of his weight caused the branch to snap and he fell from the tree, a startled cry leaving his lips as he hit the ground.

Jacob wasn't hurt at all, just slightly winded. He jumped back easily onto his feet and was just about to climb back up the tree when he heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs inside. He waited a moment as Bella came running out of the back door, a panicked look on her face. Her bare feet padded through the wet grass as she came hurrying over to him. "Are you alright?" She gasped out as she began to search his body for injuries.

"I'm fine, Bells." Jacob assured her quickly as he caught her wandering hands in his own.

Bella took deep breaths to calm herself before she snatched her hands back out of his grasp. "You can go now."

"No." Jacob put his hands on her shoulders instead as she began to turn away. "We need to talk."

Bella tried to shrug off his hold but he refused to let go. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Please tell me you don't believe what that bitch was saying?" Jacob whispered fiercely as he looked into her angry brown eyes.

"Which part?" Bella spat. "The part where you spent every night in her bed naked."

"What? She said that?" Jacob muttered in disbelief. "I wouldn't touch her if you paid me."

"Well you certainly had your tongue down her throat when I saw you that time in the diner." Bella reminded him.

"I was pissed at you, Bells. I was trying, stupidly, to make you jealous." Jacob snapped, beginning to lose his temper.

"Don't you yell at me, Jacob Black." Bella hissed as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I will when you're being stupid. I do not like Lauren whatever her name is in any way. She has been stalking me non-stop since we went out a couple of times and no, I did not sleep with her, even though she did try her best to get into my pants. For some insane reason I have been trying to remain loyal to you, even though half the time you don't deserve it." Jacob shouted, completely forgetting about Charlie and the neighbors.

Right on cue the lights came on in the house as the next door neighbors dog barked loudly. Jacob grimaced as the back door was pulled open and Charlie came marching out, his shotgun loaded and ready. As soon as he saw Jacob and Bella standing together, his grim expression turned to one of exasperation. "Get inside." He ordered.

The next door neighbors dog was still barking maniacally. The owner came out dressed in a ratty old dressing gown with curlers in her hair. "What is all this noise?" She complained as she saw Charlie standing with his shotgun in the garden; Jacob and Bella had already gone inside.

"Nothing Mrs, Tufnell. You go on back to bed." Charlie assured her.

"Why are you out here with a gun?" Mrs Tufnell asked suspiciously as she pulled her dressing gown tighter around her.

"I thought I heard a noise." Charlie told her as her annoying dog continued to bark frenziedly.

"Really? Are you sure you weren't out hunting innocent animals. I know your type, Chief Swan." Mrs Tufnelll said derisively.

Charlie tried to keep his tone pleasant. "I doubt I would go out hunting in my pajamas, Mrs Tufnell."

The old woman looked him up and down. "I hardly call those pajamas, Chief Swan." She said in disgust. "You are barely dressed. You should be ashamed of yourself loitering in the dark trying to accost innocent women."

"What are you blathering on about woman?" Charlie blustered, losing his patience with her.

"Don't you talk to me in that manner." Mrs, Tufnell said indignantly. "If my Bert were still alive why he would come after you for disturbing vulnerable women."

"There is nothing vulnerable about you, Mrs Tufnell." Charlie retorted. "As for poor old Bert we all know it was you who drove him into an early grave with your constant nagging. I bid you goodnight." He turned on his heel and went back into the house leaving a speechless Mrs, Tufnell staring after him.

* * *

Charlie paced back and forth in the kitchen, the shotgun slung over his shoulder as he shot intimidating glares at Jacob. "I can't believe you have the audacity to come here at this time of night disturbing me and my neighbors. What the hell are you playing at boy?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer, but Charlie narrowed his eyes and shook his head fiercely. "Did I tell you to speak?"

"Dad, put the gun down." Bella said tiredly.

"And you." Charlie turned his stony gaze onto his daughter. "Why were you out there with him? Earlier you said you didn't want to see his ass ever again."

"I didn't. He fell out of the tree and I panicked." Bella clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"FELL OUT OF THE TREE?" Charlie roared as he automatically brandished the gun in Jacob's direction. "What the hell were you doing climbing a tree at this time of night?"

Jacob winced as Charlie's loud voice hurt his ears. He opened his mouth to speak but Charlie glared at him again, ordering him to remain silent. "Thanks to you Mrs, Tufnell next door thinks I'm some kind of pervert who sneaks out in the middle of the night with a shotgun to accost vulnerable women. I have a reputation to keep around here."

Jacob and Bella couldn't help it, they burst into laughter as they pictured the old women eagerly spreading salacious gossip about Charlie's night time activities. He stared at them, completely miffed. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

"You." Bella choked out as she leaned against Jacob, trying to catch her breath.

"What about me?" Charlie demanded as he looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of purple shorts and the t-shirt he had brought back from Florida with his picture on the front.

Jacob wiped at his eyes as he looked at Bella, which set them both off again.

"This is outrageous." Charlie complained. "You are lucky that your dad is one of my best friends, otherwise you'd be pulling shell cases out of your butt right about now."

Jacob finally managed to get himself under control. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Sir to you." Charlie huffed.

"Sorry, sir." Jacob said managing to keep a straight face. "I promise to never climb the tree again. I will always use the front door."

Charlie narrowed his eyes as Bella began to snort with laughter again. She seemed incapable of speech. Even though he was not happy about being the butt of their humor he was glad to see his daughter laughing instead of crying. "I'm going to bed." He huffed.

"Night dad and sorry." Bella managed to gasp out as he left the room.

"Night Charlie...sir." Jacob echoed.

Charlie popped his head back round the door. "Don't take the piss son. You can sleep on the couch. I'll know if you try to sneak into my daughter's room." He tapped Jacob on the head with the shotgun before leaving again.

* * *

Bella made a bed up for Jacob on the couch. She plumped up the pillows and stepped back. "There you go."

Jacob sat down on the couch and smiled at her. "You could stay here with me. Charlie never said anything about us sharing the couch." He asked hopefully.

Bella didn't return his smile. She shook her head. "I'm still mad at you, Jake." She confessed. "Having a laugh doesn't fix things."

"But I told you nothing happened, Bells." Jacob looked at her imploringly. "You do believe me, right?"

Bella sighed. "I do believe you. I knew inside that Lauren was lying but it still hurts that you used her to get at me."

Jacob frowned. "What about you?"

"Me?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Yeah. What about all the times you shoved Edward in my face? How do you think that felt for me?" Jacob retorted.

Bella flinched. "That was different. I was in a relationship with Edward and had feelings for him. I didn't deliberately shove him in your face to make you jealous like you did with Lauren. I was conflicted at the time, you know this."

Jacob hung his head as heard the truth behind her words. "I know." He said softly.

Bella gazed at him for a moment, biting her lip as she pondered what to do next. Eventually she knelt down in front of him and took his hand in her own. "We've both messed up, Jake. I think we need to take things slow to try and get past some of our issues. I know that despite what you say, there is a huge part of you that is still resentful of how I treated you."

Jacob couldn't deny the sense behind her words. "I love you."

"And I love you too, but I need you to fully forgive me for the past, Jake. I don't think you're quite there yet and there are other problems hanging over our heads." Bella reminded him.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, feeling bitterness course through him. She was talking about the imprinting issue. "It won't happen to me." He said firmly.

Bella placed a finger over his lips. "No more tonight." She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, Jake."

Jacob watched her go sadly. "Night, Bells." He whispered. He lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve-A Meeting**

Jacob and Bella spent the next two weeks reconnecting with each other. They spent time doing what they used to do in the past, before Jacob's life had been turned upside down by phasing. He serviced the bikes and they went riding again. Bella was a little unstable at first, but after a few tries she got better. Unlike the past she only suffered a few scrapes and no hospital visits. At other times they would retreat to his garage and she would sit on the old crate and watch him work, passing him the tools as he asked for them. She loved seeing the intense concentration on his face as he worked on the engine, he knew instinctively what was wrong and how to fix any problem. Sometimes he would try and get her to help him, this invariably ended in disaster as she usually ended up getting covered in grease and oil. Jacob secretly loved seeing her like this. She would laugh and her beautiful brown eyes would glow as they bantered back and forth.

Bella invited Billy and Jacob over to the Swan house a few times and cooked them a lavish meal. Billy would watch the two of them interact while he sampled Bella's cooking. He was delighted to see how much more relaxed Jacob was. His temper had improved considerably, although he sometimes had bouts of anger, usually it involved Paul Lahote winding him up about Lauren or Bella. But when Jacob was with Bella he was more like the sunny, happy go lucky boy that Billy used to know. The first time he heard Jacob laugh he had stared at him in surprise. It had been months since he had heard that sound, and Bella was the reason behind it. Charlie noticed Jacob's change in attitude too and he commented on it to Billy.

The days flew by quickly and soon Bella was faced with the fact that she needed to get a job of some kind. She was running out of the college money she had saved and she didn't want to sponge off of her dad so, with great reluctance, she started studying the local job ads. There wasn't much choice available, mostly waitressing or shop work. Bella didn't trust herself carrying trays of food around so she opted for retail instead. She filled in some application forms online and waited for a response.

"You'll get something." Jacob assured her as they lay side by side in Bella's back garden. The sun had made a rare appearance so they were taking advantage of it by going outside and having an impromptu picnic.

"I hope so. All the jobs are in Port Angeles though. I might have to look for a cheap run around. The truck won't cope with that journey every day." Bella mused.

Jacob rolled onto his stomach and looked down at her. "It will when I've finished with her, don't worry."

"My own personal mechanic." Bella smiled up at him. "At least I get the work done for free."

"Who said it would be for free?" Jacob winked at her playfully. "I expect payment."

"Oh really? What kind of payment?" Bella asked in amusement.

"Oh I think a kiss should do it." Jacob held his breath as he waited for Bella's response. He had been gently pushing the boundaries for the past few days and he was sure he was making a breakthrough.

Bella bit her lip as she gazed into his dark eyes. Was it too soon? She wasn't sure. They had certainly fallen back into their easy camaraderie the last two weeks. But other then that the big issue, imprinting, still hadn't been resolved. "It's not the right time." She said eventually.

The light died in Jacob's eyes as he fell onto his back. "Why?" He questioned her. "Things have been great recently."

"You know why." Bella said quietly.

"Are you going to let this imprinting crap come between us forever?" Jacob demanded. "It won't happen. I know it."

Bella tuned her head to look at him. "What about the others who haven't imprinted? How do Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah feel about it? I never see any evidence of them striking up a long term relationship. And why is that, Jake? And Quil? How is his life going to turn out?"

Her words were like knives to Jacob's heart. His fists clenched at his sides. Bella was right, none of the single pack members were in a full time relationship. Deep down they were scared to commit. They were all living under a cloud of uncertainty. As for Quil? Jacob couldn't get his head round how his friend was coping with his imprint on a two year old. Quil remained silent about it and closed down any discussion.

Bella could see she had hurt Jacob and she regretted her rash words. She reached out and took his hand, uncurling his fingers so she could lace hers with them. "I'm sorry, Jake. I never meant to put it like that."

"But it's true though." Jacob admitted. "I am the only one trying. The others have all but given up expecting to have a normal life. It's like we are being punished."

"Have you ever spoken about it among yourselves?" Bella asked.

"Not really. Imprinting is such a sensitive issue, especially for Leah, Sam and Quil." Jacob told her. "Jared is the only one it seems to have worked out for with no repercussions."

Bella sat up and looped her arms around her knees. "Then maybe you should talk about it." She suggested. "Hiding from it is not doing any of you any good."

Jacob sat up too. "That's easier said then done. I know that Sam would shut down any kind of discussion."

"Then don't tell Sam." Bella said impatiently. "Talk about it among the non-imprinted members first, then tell him. You can't all let this rule your life anymore. There must be something that can be done."

Jacob pondered her words for a moment. He supposed there was no harm in making the suggestion. He knew Leah would kick off right away, but maybe confronting the problem head on would make a slight difference. "Okay, I'll do it." He finally agreed.

Bella smiled at him. "If nothing else it will give you all a chance to air your feelings."

"Yeah." Jacob put his arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"And Jake." Bella whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm trying to get past my worries, I promise."

"I know, Bells. I know." Jacob kissed her on the head again as they both fell quiet.

* * *

"That Lauren girl was here again." Billy told Jacob as soon as he walked through the door. "She kept knocking and calling out for you. I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't listen. I had to call Charlie in the end and he escorted her away."

Jacob threw himself on the couch and hit the cushions with his fist. "The girl is a freaking psycho. I have told her plainly I'm not interested but she keeps coming back. I don't know what more I can do. Charlie isn't going to tell Bells that Lauren is still hanging about, is he?"

"No, but he's not happy about it. You should tell Bella what is going on." Billy warned his son.

"Bells has been through enough. She'll freak. No, I want to keep her out of this." Jacob said stubbornly.

"Charlie suggested some kind of restraining order." Billy handed Jacob a leaflet. "This explains more about it. You have to go to the station and file a complaint."

"This is fucking ridiculous." Jacob muttered bitterly. "I've fought and killed vampires but I can't get rid of a female stalker."

"Ironic I agree." Billy replied. "Are you going to do it?"

Jacob sat back and began to read the leaflet. "It seems that I have no choice. Being direct hasn't worked."

"Charlie says he'll be there until six tonight if you want to head over there." Billy reached out and patted Jacob on the shoulder. "Hopefully getting an official warning will be enough to get her to back off."

"I hope so." Jacob sighed. "I really do."

* * *

Leah paced back and forth as she glared at Jacob. "Are you fucking kidding me? You called this meeting to talk about imprinting?"

"Lee." Seth chided his sister.

Jacob held up his hands in a placatory gesture. He had done as Bella suggested and invited the non-imprinted pack members to a meeting. They were all gathered in his garage. "I thought it was time we spoke about it. We can't keep avoiding the issue completely."

"Well I can." Leah snapped. "I have it shoved in my face every day."

"Yeah and don't you love to whine about it." Paul snarled. "We're getting sick of seeing you replay your doomed relationship in our heads."

Leah stalked over to Paul and reached out to slap him, but Seth pulled her back. "Don't give him the satisfaction." He warned her. He then turned and glared at Lahote. "Speak to my sister like that again and I'll rip your head off."

"I'd like to see you try, pup." Paul rose to his feet, his hands shaking at his sides.

"Enough." Jacob shouted loudly, causing them all to turn his way. "This reaction is exactly why we're in such a mess."

"You can talk." Paul snarled. "You've bee AWOL for weeks and when you do appear you kick off."

"Like you?" Jacob retorted. Why was it Paul always managed to rile everyone up? He took some deep breaths to calm himself.

"Everyone needs to cool it." Embry said as he looked around at them all. "Jake's right, it's time we faced this issue. I for one am sick of being on my own."

His words seemed to pierce the others anger. They had never heard Embry admit such a thing before. Jacob put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is the crux of the problem. How can any of us pursue a proper long term relationship with the fear of imprinting hanging over us?"

Leah leaned back against the wall as she pondered his words, even Paul remained quiet.

"I asked Julie on a date the other day." Seth admitted out of the blue. "But then I cancelled it because I thought there was no point. It's not like it can go anywhere."

Leah stared at her brother in surprise. "You never said."

Seth shrugged. "Why would I? You go ape when anyone talks about stuff like this."

"I'm your sister, Sethy. I would have listened." Leah's voice was gentle for once.

"What about the rest of you?" Jacob asked. "You all know that Bells and I are having problems. How are the rest of you handling it?"

Embry ran a hand through his hair. "I've been on dates you all know this, but like Seth said there's been no point in pursuing a relationship. None of us know what's going to happen."

"Me being the prime example of the fall out from imprinting." Leah reminded them.

"What about you, Paul?" Jacob asked. "You haven't said anything yet."

Paul looked around at them all, he was well known for being the love them and leave them type. He was with a different girl every week and seemed to revel in his bad reputation. "What can I add? I'm too young to settle down anyway."

"There must be one girl you've liked enough to see more then once." Jacob said in exasperation.

"Maybe." Paul replied nonchalantly.

Jacob rolled his eyes, giving up on getting any sense from Lahote. "This is having a detrimental effect on us all. I just wanted to see how bad it was for all of us and it seems generally we all feel the same. It can't go on. I'm going to have a private word with Sam to make him aware of how we feel. Then I will bring this up with the elders. There has to be a solution to this."

"So says the true Alpha." Leah said without a hint of sarcasm.

"She's right bro." Embry teased him.

"Very funny." Jacob grinned at them. "Does anyone have any objections to what I plan to do?"

None of them disputed him. "Well then I'll let you all know what happens." Jacob ended the meeting as he headed off to speak to Sam.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :) **_

_**By the way I have just read an amazing new twilight story featuring Jake and Bells called Blood Moon, it is written by Scifiromance. Its set in post BD and is one of the most original stories I've read in ages, so go check it out. **_

**Part Thirteen-Peace**

Jacob knocked on the front door of Sam and Emily's small cabin. He had not been there in a while. It used to be the one place that the pack gathered together. Emily loved cooking and had reveled in feeding and playing mom to the large group of boys. But then Leah phased and things got difficult, the easy atmosphere disappeared and out of loyalty to their new pack sister, they had slowly began to drift away from Emily. Jacob knew that it had hurt Sam's imprint, but he could hardly complain as it was he who had destroyed Leah's happiness.

After a few moments Emily answered the door. "Jake?" She said in surprise, a warm smile lighting up her face. She stepped back and ushered him inside.

"Hey Emily. How have you been?" Jacob asked politely.

"Fine. Missing all of you though. It's been too long since we were all gathered together." Emily said wistfully. "I keep asking Sam to organize a get together, I've got some new recipes that I know you boys would love, but he keeps making excuses."

Jacob didn't know what to say to that. It was obvious to him why Sam was putting Emily off, he was surprised that she didn't realise herself. Or maybe she preferred to ignore the truth. He gave her a weak smile. "Is Sam around?"

"Yeah, he's out the back working on the truck, its been making some funny noises so he thought he would try and fix the problem." Emily touched the hair that covered her scarred cheek, a nervous habit she had developed over the years. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"No, Bells will be cooking for me later." Jacob told her.

Emily sighed sadly. "How is Bella?"

"She's good." Jacob smiled genuinely this time as he thought about Bella. "She's looking for a job at the moment."

Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, so she is staying around here then?"

Jacob frowned. "Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"No reason." Emily gave him a gentle smile. "I'm glad for your sake."

"Right." Jacob decided to end the conversation. "I'll just go and have a quiet word with Sam then."

Emily's face fell, making Jacob feel guilty. "Well it was nice to see you again, Jake."

"You too, Emily." Jacob mustered up another smile before quickly escaping out the back to see Sam.

* * *

Sam was leaning over the engine of his truck, cursing quietly under his breath as he tried to diagnose the problem. He turned and glanced behind him when he heard Jacob approach. "What is it, Jake?" He asked bluntly. Sam was not one for formalities. "I'm busy."

"I can see that." Jacob shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "This won't take long."

Sam picked up an old rag and wiped his oily hands on it. He glared at Jacob, gesturing with a quick nod of his head for him to start speaking. Jacob checked that Emily hadn't followed him out and that the back door was closed so she wouldn't hear the conversation. He knew that it would hurt her if she knew they were discussing imprinting.

"Get on with it Jake. I haven't got all day." Sam said impatiently.

"Aright." Jacob was getting annoyed by Sam's attitude. "Some of us had a meeting today..."

Sam stiffened. "Meeting?"

"Yes. Only a few of us."

"What about?" Sam snapped. "And why was it kept from me?"

Jacob felt his anger beginning to boil at Sam's confrontational attitude. He knew that he had to keep himself under control. "As I said it was just a few of us, the non-imprinted members of the pack."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "So this secret get together was about imprinting."

"Yes. I just wanted to get an idea about how the others were feeling about it." Jacob tried to keep his voice calm.

"It's irrelevant." Sam said dismissively. "It will happen to each of you eventually. There's no point getting distressed about it."

"That's crap." Jacob retorted. "It's supposed to be rare."

"Really?" Sam shook his head. "Three of us have imprinted already. It looks like the so called legends are wrong. I know what this is all about, Jake."

"Do you?" Jacob locked eyes with Sam.

"It's Bella isn't it? Every time there is dissension within the pack, she is the cause of it." Sam said sarcastically.

Jacob's fists clenched at his sides. Sam was testing him and he knew it. With great difficulty he managed to keep a tight reign on his anger. "Keep Bells out of this. Its about all of us. None of us feel like we can have a relationship because imprinting is hanging over our heads. It's not fair that our lives are at a standstill because of it. You of all people should understand."

"Understand?" Sam spat bitterly. "I'm reminded of it every time I look at Emily's ravaged face and have to see Leah's heartbroken glances. It's shoved in my face every day. So forgive me if I don't want to stand here and have a conversation about something that none of us have control over. I just want some fucking peace."

Jacob was taken aback by Sam's words. His Alpha was not usually so vocal about his feelings, but the private meeting had touched a raw nerve. For the first time he saw the utter despair underneath Sam's stoic demeanor. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"So am I." Sam muttered wearily. He turned away from Jacob for a moment, his shoulders hunched over with suppressed tension. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing." Jacob assured him. "I came to tell you what went on that's all."

"You can't change things, Jake. You can't fight fate." Sam turned and glanced over his shoulder.

"I can try." Jacob said determinedly.

Sam gave him a twisted smile. "Yeah, knowing you. What are you going to do?"

"I plan to speak to the elders. I'm sure they know more then they are letting on."

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just a feeling I got when I went to speak to Old Quil." Jacpb shrugged. "It's a place to start."

"Maybe." Sam looked sadly toward the window where Emily was peering through the curtains. "You know I'll have to stay out of it, Jake. I can't hurt Emily in that way."

"I understand." Jacob could see the tortured look on Sam's face, it made him even more determined not to suffer the same fate. "Do you want some help with the truck?"

Sam tore his gaze away from the window and nodded. "If you've got the time."

"I have to meet up with Charlie before six so I've got a spare couple of hours." Jacob strode over to the truck and peered beneath the hood.

"Thanks Jake." Sam said quietly.

"No problem." Jacob stood up and punched Sam on the shoulder before they got to work.

* * *

Jacob made it to the station just before six. Charlie ushered him into his office and helped him fill in the necessary paperwork. Jacob took his time reading everything through before he signed his name. "What happens now?"

"I'll get Mac to pass on the details to the Mallory's. I cant get involved because of Bella. Hopefully this will shock the girl into realizing what an idiot she is being. I won't have my daughter upset any more then she already is. Billy doesn't need the stress either, Jake." Charlie warned him.

"I know. I regret ever getting involved with her." Jacob sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, too late now." Charlie shuffled the papers together and put them in his in tray. "I take it you are coming over for dinner."

"Yeah. Bells is cooking lasagne again tonight." Jacob's mouth watered at the thought, he was beginning to feel very hungry.

"That girl spoils you. Don't take advantage." Charlie gave him a long look.

"I never would, Charlie." Jacob said seriously. "I know things have been a bit messed up between us but we're back on track now."

Charlie nodded slowly. "I don't like interfering, Jake. You know I think of you as a son. But if you ever hurt Bella in any way, well..." he left the rest unsaid.

"I promise that won't happen." Jacob vowed.

Charlie didn't say anymore, he got up from his seat and led the way out of the office as they both headed home to Bella.

* * *

Bella was in a good mood when they arrived. She was just serving up the lasagne as they walked through the door. "How was your day?"

"Alright." Charlie said as he took a seat at the table. "This smells delicious, kiddo."

"Yeah, Bells." Jacob agreed as he eagerly began to tuck in. Bella had made sure to give him a large portion. He glanced up at her smiling face. "You look happy."

"I have an interview tomorrow." Bella announced as she joined them at the table.

"Well done, Bells." Jacob beamed at her.

"Congrats, kiddo. Which job was it?" Charlie asked as he began to eat.

"The one in the designer clothes store." Bella laughed at the thought. It made her think of Alice, although she never said her name aloud.

"You and designer clothes?" Jacob chuckled.

"I know, but beggars can't be choosers. You never know it might improve my dress sense." Bella quipped.

"You look beautiful in whatever you wear." Jacob said earnestly, causing Bella to turn red and Charlie to choke on his dinner.

"Eat your dinner boy." Charlie said irritably when he finally swallowed his food down.

Jacob exchanged an amused look with Bella as they continued to eat.

* * *

Bella and Jacob took a slow walk together as the sun began to set. His arm was around her as she put hers across his waist as she leaned against him. He told her about the meeting and his talk with Sam.

"You did well, Jake." Bella said proudly. "I agree with Lee."

"What about?" Jacob asked as he placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

"That you would be an amazing Alpha. Chief Jacob." She murmured dreamily.

"Opted out, remember?" Jacob reminded her.

"But why, Jake?" Bella drew to a halt as she looked up at him. "You are a natural born leader. It sounds like Sam has had enough by what you've just told me. Maybe it's time you took on your birthright. The elders would take you more seriously if you stepped up to the challenge."

Jacob stared into her vibrant brown eyes. "Is that what you think I should do?"

"Only if you think you can handle it. Although I know you can. I've seen the change in you over the past few weeks, Jake. I can feel the power that surrounds you." Bella confessed.

Jacob was surprised at her words. "You can feel it?"

"Yeah." Bella looked at him curiously as he stared at her in wonder. "What is it?"

Jacob cupped her face in his hands as he leaned his forehead against hers, a big smile was spreading across his face. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Bella demanded impatiently.

Jacob's lips hovered above hers as he grinned. "Oh I think you can guess." He whispered just before he kissed her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen-A Test**

Bella felt heat course through her body as Jacob continued to kiss her. This was the second time that he had done so and, like the first desperate one they had shared on the mountain top, this was just as intense. His hand wound in the back of her hair and she instinctively slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as their lips melded together. Bella threw herself into the kiss, all she could feel was Jacob surrounding her like a warm cocoon. Like the first time an image began to appear behind her closed lids, first all she could see was white, and it made her eyes hurt. Then the intensity of the light faded and she saw herself standing in deep snow.

She looked around in confusion. This was different from the first vision, then she had seen herself accompanied by two children. Now she was standing alone in the middle of a snow drift. Bella squinted her eyes as she scanned the immediate area. What was going on? What was she supposed to do? Then she heard it, a low growl made her spin round, and she came face to face with Jacob's spirit wolf.

Bella stood still as the large, russet toned wolf slowly walked around her, leaving deep foot prints in the snow. He circled her several times, drawing just that little bit closer each time. Eventually she could feel his warm breath as he stood before her, his nose dropping to her hair as he inhaled her scent. "I don't understand." She whispered.

The wolf whimpered before stepping back and lowering his head to peer into her frightened eyes. "Why don't you want me?" She asked him.

A low growl escaped the wolf's strong jaws as he butted her gently with his head, knocking her into the cold snow. Bella let out a small cry as the icy cold began to seep into her skin, chilling her bones. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them as she began to shake. "I'm just not good enough, am I?" She cried as she rested her head on her knees, letting the tears spool from her eyes.

The next thing she knew was a feeling of warmth, she lifted her head and stared in wonder as the wolf lay down beside her and surrounded her body completely with his. The heat from his thick fur soothed the ache in her bones and her heart. Bella reached out a trembling hand and ran her fingers through his rough coat. The wolf made a contented sound in the back of his throat as he rested his head on his front paws and looked up at her with his expressive dark eyes.

"Are you accepting me?" Bella asked him as she continued to stroke his fur. "Is this what this means?"

The wolf just kept looking at her and Bella felt like she was drowning in the dark pools of his eyes. The white light took over Bella's vision for a moment and she gasped as she came back into the moment. Jacob was still kissing her, his long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Bella pulled back from him with a gasp. She could see the yellow rings around the pupils of his eyes and she finally understand.

"He accepted me." She whispered.

Jacob smiled, no longer feeling the conflict inside that had been tearing him apart for weeks. The wolf had been testing not just his resolve, but Bella's as well and it seemed that they had both passed the test. The wolf was now at peace.

* * *

They sat on the front steps of the Swan house and stared at each other wordlessly for a while as they tried to take in just what had happened. Bella was marveling at the change in Jacob. She could see it just by looking at him. The tension was gone from his body, he was relaxed and the way he was gazing at her took her breath away and made her heart beat fast in her chest.

"How did this happen now?" She finally asked.

"I'm not entirely certain." Jacob said as he stroked her cheek lovingly with his fingers. "I think he was testing me or us to see how badly we wanted to be together. I loved you, but I think he needed to see just how much you loved me too."

"But I said it enough times." Bella replied.

"It takes more then that." Jacob smiled at her. "I never took notice before, but think about what has been happening since you broke it off with Cullen."

Bella felt confused. "What? I don't get it."

Jacob laughed at her frustration. He took her hand and kissed the fingers, reveling in the touch of her skin. All his anger and hurt was gone and it was making him light headed with happiness. "You've changed Bells in so many ways. Over the last few weeks you've become stronger, you wouldn't take any of my bullshit, you've encouraged me to face up to my fears. You got me to interact more with the pack again and you finally pushed me to accept its time I took up my birthright. My wolf needed to see that you were willing to involve yourself completely in my life and you have done. Don't you see?"

Bella was flummoxed. "So all this time it was me who needed to open my eyes and lower my guard."

"Kinda." Jacob replied. "Not just you. I had to do the same."

Bella bit her bottom lip as she mulled all this over in her mind. "Do you think there is hope for the others then?" She asked anxiously. "That maybe all of you can choose your imprint if the one they love passes the test."

Jacob nodded as his expression became serious. "I believe so. It won't be easy. The last few weeks have been a nightmare. I felt I wasn't in control of myself. But I think if the others want something badly enough, they can convince their spirit wolf to accept their choice."

Bella leaned against him as she looked up at the night sky. "Wow, this is all so overwhelming."

"Tell me about it." Jacob agreed as he kissed the top of her head.

They remained silent again for a while as they both reveled in the feeling of peace after so many weeks of conflict.

"What about Sam and the others?" Bella asked after a while. "Once they find out about this it could cause a lot of upset. I mean how will Leah take the news? Then there's Emily, Kim and little Claire to consider. You are going to have to be careful when you tell them, Jake. A lot of people will be happy but others will be deeply hurt."

Jacob began to feel the weight of responsibility fall on his shoulders. Maybe this was what it truly meant to be the Alpha; it wasn't just dealing with rogue vampires but also treading a precarious path to keep the ones he loved happy and safe. He was just glad that he had Bella by his side. Her advice had already proved fruitful and he knew he would be leaning on her a lot as he revealed to the others what had happened between them.

Bella could feel his inner conflict. She glanced up at him. "I'll come with you when you tell them, but if you want my opinion you should talk to the non-imprinted members first, then lastly Sam, Jared and Quil. As for Leah, I think I should be the one to let her know."

"You tell Lee?" Jacob asked in surprise. "You know how she can be, honey."

"She's a girl who has been deeply hurt by what life has thrown at her. Hearing that Sam could have chosen her if he had fought hard will be enough to send her down. It should be done in private, and not by any of you." Bella said determinedly.

Jacob stroked her hair back from her face and leaned down to kiss her long and slow on the mouth. When their lips parted Bella's face was flushed and she felt breathless. "I can't believe I wanted to take things slow." She gasped as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Well we don't have to wait anymore." Jacob teased her as he lowered his head to kiss her again. But before he could press his lips to hers the front door opened and Charlie stood behind them, arms crossed.

"It's late." He muttered.

Jacob and Bella smiled at each other wryly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jake."

"Night Bells." Jacob helped her to rise and then reluctantly let go of her hand. "Bye Charlie."

Charlie just rolled his eyes as he followed Bella into the house and shut the door. Jacob laughed to himself as he ran toward the forest and phased as soon as he was under cover of the trees.

* * *

Billy was astonished when Jacob told him the news. He had never heard of anything like this before. Mostly he was just glad to have his son back, like Bella, he could see the change in Jacob already. His eyes became moist as he patted his son's hand. "I'm glad that it worked out for you, Jake. I was worried there for a while."

Jacob knelt in front of his dad and took his hand in his own. "I was worried too. To be honest it felt like I was going insane. Battling the wolf daily was tearing me up inside and that is what concerns me the most."

"How do you mean?" Billy asked as Jacob sat back down on the couch.

"It will be a big test for the others if they plan to go through with this. My fear is whether they will all be up to it. Embry and Seth I know for certain have the right temperament and the strength to go through with the challenge. The others I'm not so sure about. I worry that the test could break them. Some, like Leah, are fragile and have been through enough already." Jacob told him.

Billy pondered his wise words. His son truly sounded like the leader he was becoming. "I understand your concerns but in the end son, it will be up to the individual to decide whether they are strong enough. You cannot protect everybody all of the time."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "I know. I just wish it all wasn't so hard."

"That's life." Billy said sadly as he thought about his dead wife. "We all go through a series of tests every day. Some we pass and some we fail, but we all have to accept there is a reason behind what fate throws at us."

Jacob knew Billy was thinking about Sarah. "How does losing mom factor into this?" He asked bitterly.

Billy flinched at the question but he still did his best to answer it. "Maybe it was because we wouldn't be who we are today if she had still been here." He said huskily. "Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to me, but it forced me to stand on my own and made you the independent strong man you are today. Would you have the life skills to cope with the burdens you carry now if Sarah had still been here to take some of them away?"

Jacob sighed. "Maybe not but it fucking hurts."

"I know, that will never go away." A tear rolled down Billy's cheek as he turned his chair around to hide his grief from Jacob. "I need a beer. Do you want one?"

"I'm under-age." Jacob said wryly.

Billy laughed without humor. "I don't think it matters in your case. Just don't tell Charlie."

Jacob nodded. "Agreed."

Billy pulled two cans out of the fridge and he chucked one over to his son. Jacob caught hold of it easily. He opened it up and took a long drink of the cold liquid. "To mom." He said as he held up his can."

"To the only woman I ever loved." Billy hit his can against Jacob's as he toasted the woman he missed every waking moment.

* * *

Charlie sat opposite Bella and watched her covertly. She had a small smile on her face as she wrote an e-mail to Renee about what had been happening the last few weeks on her laptop. He could see the change in her, she seemed less tense and from what he had just witnessed on his front porch it seemed that she had taken another step forward in her relationship with Jake. He hoped this was a good turning point. He'd had enough teenage drama to last him a lifetime.

"I'm off to bed, kiddo."

"Night dad." Bella said distractedly as she continued to type.

"Don't stay up late. You've got that interview tomorrow." Charlie reminded her.

"I won't." Bella promised. "Night."

Charlie yawned as he left the room and headed up the stairs. Bella continued to type for the next few minutes as she let Renee know about her job interview. She had just reached the end when an e-mail popped up in her in-box. She clicked on it unthinkingly. She read through it quickly, her good mood vanishing instantly.

"Damn, not now." Bella cursed as she slammed the laptop closed in frustration.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen-An Emergency**

"Are you sure you are up to talking to Leah?" Jacob asked worriedly as he looked at Bella. She had been preoccupied ever since he had picked her up that morning.

Bella gave him a distracted smile. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay." Jacob studied her for a moment before he got out of the Rabbit. He was going to pick Seth up and take him back to his house so that Bella and Leah would have the Clearwater's house to themselves.

He took Bella's hand as they strolled over to the sprawling house that had been built by Harry's own hands. Seth was waiting on the front porch, his cell phone in hand. He was obviously texting someone. "Is Lee inside?" Jacob called out to him.

Seth nodded as he snapped the phone shut and jogged over to meet them. "I warn you though, Lee is not in a good mood."

"Are you sure about this, Bells?" Jacob checked again as they reached the house.

"Huh?" Bella glanced up at him in confusion.

"Where is your head today?" Jacob chided her gently. "You have been out of it since I came and got you."

"Sorry." Bella gave him a small smile before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'll see you later. Hey Seth."

Seth waved at her as he slipped his phone in his pocket. Jacob noticed. "Who were you texting?" He asked curiously.

Seth blushed slightly. "Julie." He mumbled.

"Ah." Jacob punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I take it you are going to go on that date then?"

"Yeah." Seth admitted.

"Good for you." Jacob grinned at him. "Actually I have some news for you and the others about the imprinting issue, that's why I called this meeting."

Seth looked at him intently. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my house." Jacob began to lead the way back to his car.

"Is that what Bella is going to talk about with my sister?" Seth asked astutely. "I take it is going to be good news for me but not for her."

Jacob's grin faded as he looked over at the Clearwater's house. "I'm afraid so. Bells thought it better come from her."

Seth sighed, feeling downcast that once again it was his sister who was going to suffer. Half of him wanted to stay but inside he knew it was best that Leah heard the news without him or the other guys watching.

* * *

Bella took a seat at the table; Leah was leaning against the kitchen cupboards, a scowl on her face. "What is it, Swan? I haven't got all day."

"You should sit down." Bella suggested quietly.

"I prefer to stand if you don't mind. Just get on with it. I'm only talking to you at all because Jake asked me to." Leah said sarcastically.

"I guessed that." Bella replied, a wry smile crossing her face. "I have something to tell you and I thought it would be better coming from me."

Leah frowned as she finally pushed away from the kitchen cupboards and took a seat opposite Bella. "Go on."

Bella took a deep breath, deciding the best way forward was to be blunt and tell Leah the facts as she knew them. The other girl listened quietly as Bella outlined what had happened between her and Jake the night before and the conclusions they had drawn from it. As she spoke, Bella could see Leah beginning to shake, as the enormity of what this meant for her sank in.

"You mean that Sam could have chosen to stay with me if he really wanted to?" Leah's voice registered all the hurt that had been building up in her since she had lost Sam to her cousin.

"We think so." Bella reached out and took Leah's hand which was shaking violently. "But you have to remember, Sam wouldn't have known any of this."

Leah snatched her hand back. "Jake knew it. He fought his wolf for you, even though he didn't fully realise what was happening at the time. All this means is that Sam didn't fucking love me in the first place."

"That's not true, Leah." Bella pleaded with her. "Jake has told me how in love Sam was with you. None of that was fake. Remember Sam was the first to phase and had to deal with all this crap on his own, with very little help. I know it hurts but you have to put things into perspective."

"You have no idea about anything." Leah raged as she stood up and kicked out at the table, causing it to slam against Bella who was still sitting down.

Bella clutched her stomach as pain shot through it on impact. She leaned over and groaned. Leah's anger died as she saw what she had unintentionally done. She scooted around the table and knelt in front of Bella. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"I'm just winded." Bella gasped as she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You don't look winded." Leah said worriedly as she pried Bella's hands away from her stomach. "Let me see."

Bella was no match for the other girls strength and had no choice but to watch as Leah lifted her shirt and examined the damage. "Shit." She cursed. "Jake is gonna kill me."

Bella looked down at herself. There was an angry red mark across the lower half of her stomach where the table had slammed into it. She was going to have a nasty bruise by the end of the day. She pushed Leah's hands away from her and pulled her shirt down. "Jake doesn't have to know. I'll be fine."

"It looks nasty." Leah sounded desperate. "I should take you to a hospital."

"No." Bella shook her head. "I hate hospitals. I'll be alright."

Leah got up and began to pace, running her fingers through her bobbed hair as she did so. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I know." Bella said tiredly. She winced as pain shot through her abdomen, but she managed to bite down on her lip to stop crying out.

"This is all just too much." Leah's voice was full of pain as she spoke. "I can't deal with any of this anymore. I just want peace."

Bella put her arm across her stomach and gazed sympathetically at the other girl. Even in her sorrow, Leah Clearwater was a stunningly attractive woman. It was a shame she couldn't let go of her feelings for Sam. There would be men queuing up to date her. "I wish I could say something to make it all better, but I can't."

Leah looked at her sadly as she sat down again. "Does Sam know about this yet?"

Bella shook her head. "Jake is going to tell the un-imprinted members first, then Sam and the others."

"Do you think it will make a difference to him?" Leah whispered as she stared down at her hands.

"Do you want it to?" Bella put the question back to her.

"I'm not sure." Leah murmured. "I think it would hurt me more if it didn't bother him at all. The imprint with Emily has wiped out any feelings he ever had for me."

"You and I know that's not true. I get the impression Sam is just as tortured as you." Bella replied.

"Maybe." Leah raised her head and looked Bella straight in the eyes. "I really am sorry."

"I know. Just promise me you won't do anything rash." Bella pleaded with her.

"I won't." Leah agreed. "To be honest I'm just too damn tired of it all."

* * *

The meeting with the others went well. Apart from Paul, who made some sneering comments about Jacob's delayed imprint with Bella, the others seemed relieved at the news that there was a possible way around imprinting. So Jacob was feeling full of optimism as he tackled the next task, telling Sam. This was going to the hardest part. He had no idea how he was going to take it, let alone what Emily would feel when she learned the news. As for Jared and Quil, Jacob wanted to tell them each on their own. Jared would probably not think much of it. Anyone could see he loved Kim dearly, despite the imprint. It was Quil who Jacob was most concerned about.

It didn't take long for Jacob to reach the little wooden cabin that Sam shared with Emily. He stood outside and stared at it for a moment. Emily had obviously been busy. There were little baskets full of brightly coloured flowers hanging from the door. The front was neat and tidy, the wooden steps glistening in the weak afternoon light. It looked like Emily had just washed them only moments ago. Jacob hated the thought of intruding and almost backed out, but the decision was taken from him when Sam opened the front door and came outside.

"I thought I heard someone." Sam closed the door behind him and looked at Jacob curiously. "What is it?"

"I'm glad you came out here actually." Jacob replied. "Come for a walk. There is something I need to tell you."

Sam frowned. "It doesn't sound like good news."

"For some it is." Jacob hedged.

"But not for me." Sam said coolly.

Jacob sighed. "Come with me, I don't want Emily to overhear."

Sam glanced back toward the house, an inscrutable expression on his face as he reluctantly followed behind Jacob.

* * *

Sam looked like the wind had been knocked out of him as he leaned against the trunk of the tree for support. Jacob remained silent, giving his pack brother time to absorb the astonishing news. He could see a myriad of expressions crossing Sam's face, first confusion, then hurt and slowly anger taking precedence.

"I don't fucking believe this." Sam cried out as he hit out at the tree, causing a shower of leaves to float slowly down to the forest floor. "As if my life wasn't messed up enough. What the hell do I do now?"

"Only you know that." Jacob said quietly. "You don't actually have to do anything. I'm sure that Lee will get past it in time. Are you going to tell Emily?"

"I can't hide this from her." Sam hit out at the tree again in frustration. "I feel guilty enough over what I have already done to Emily and now this."

"There's nothing you could have done, Sam." Jacob told him. "No one knew."

"You knew." Sam's dark eyes showed his internal anguish. "You fought for Bella and won. Why didn't I feel that when I phased?"

"I never met my imprint." Jacob said bluntly. "You've made a life with Emily now. I know things have been hard because of Leah, but you are settled with Emily, right?"

Sam shot Jacob a dark look as he hunched his shoulders and stared off into the distance.

"Sam?" Jacob asked again.

"I've heard enough." Sam growled as he stalked away leaving Jacob staring after him.

* * *

Leah dropped Bella home, asking Bella again before she left whether she was feeling okay. Bella had assured her she was fine, although she was far from it. Her stomach hurt badly. The left side throbbed and she had to keep biting down hard on her lip to stop herself crying. She managed to make it to the kitchen before she fell against the sink, nausea overwhelming her as she began to be sick. When she was finished, Bella slid down onto the floor, clutching her stomach as it continued to throb painfully.

She stayed there for a while not having the energy to move. She was regretting not letting Leah take her to the hospital to get checked out. Taking a few deep breaths, Bella crawled along the floor on all fours until she reached her bag, pulling it off of the table she rummaged around inside and found her cell. She switched it on and grimaced when she saw all the text messages that had been sent since she had received the e-mail the night before. Her phone had been beeping constantly so she had switched it off. Ignoring the texts, Bella dialed 911 as a fresh surge of pain coursed through her stomach causing her to retch again.

"What is your emergency?" The operators voice came through loud and clear.

"I need an ambulance." Bella said hoarsely as a wave of heat washed over her.

The operator could hear the distress in Bella's voice. "Can you tell me your address?"

The phone fell from Bella's nerveless fingers as she passed out, her head hitting the floor with a loud crack.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen-Memory Loss**

Jacob knew that something was wrong with Bella as soon as Sam walked away from him. His breath was stolen from him as he keeled over, clutching onto his stomach. A brief wave of nausea overwhelmed him before the feeling faded and he was able to regain his senses. Seconds later he felt an emptiness inside as if part of his soul had died. Panic set in and he phased quickly, his paws hitting the dirt, leaving big claw marks behind as he instinctively headed for the Swan house. Jacob had never run so fast in his life, his huge body sailed through the air as he nimbly jumped over every rock and branch that found itself in his way. Within moments he had reached Bella's house and his desperation increased as he smelled the gut wrenching stench of vampires, ones he recognized easily. The Cullen's were here.

He phased back into his human form, swiftly yanking on his shorts before running up the front steps of the house. He tried the door and found it open, the strong stench was overpowering and he had to force himself to calm down. Phasing in the house, surrounded by the Cullen's, and with Bella so close could be disastrous. Jacob searched all the rooms in the house but there was no sign of any of them. He cursed under his breath, the Cullen's had been here and very recently. He must have just missed them. What the fuck had they done to his Bella? He was going to kill them.

Running back out of the house and into the cover of the trees Jacob phased back into his wolf form and began to try and track the Cullen's scent but to no avail. They hadn't been in the forest at all, their scents were strongest around the house. This could only mean that they must have driven off with Bella somewhere. But where? Jacob's desperation increased as he paced back and forth, trying to think where they would have gone in so short a time. He could think of no other place but their old home on the outskirts of Forks. With this decision made he tore off again in that direction, howling loudly to his brothers for assistance.

* * *

Bella groaned as she opened her eyes and stared up at the white ceiling above her. She was in pain, so much pain. A figure hovered over her and it took a moment for her vision to clear before she recognized Carlisle looking down at her.

"Bella can you hear me?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Bella replied hoarsely. "What's happening?"

"You've ruptured your appendix Bella and there looks to be some internal bleeding. I am going to have to operate right away. I don't want you to worry we found you just in time." Carlisle told her reassuringly. "You took a nasty bump to the head when you fell."

"I don't know what happened, Carlisle." Bella began to cry. "Is everyone okay? Please tell me they all survived. Where's Edward?"

"I'm right here my love." Edward's concerned face came into view as he touched her cheek gently.

Carlisle seemed a bit bemused by Bella's question, he exchanged a look with Edward before turning his attention back to Bella. "What is the last thing you remember, Bella?" He inquired gently.

"Vic...Victoria attacked us...Seth was hurt." Bella moaned again as a fresh wave of pain washed through her.

"She's lost her memory." Carlisle muttered as an ecstatic look crossed Edward's face. Bella's vision was becoming blurry again and she wasn't sure that she had heard them right.

"So she has no memory of the last few months." Edward's voice sounded far away as blackness stole Bella's sight and she lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

When she next opened her eyes it was dark. There was a faint light shining from a small lamp above the bed. Bella tried to sit up but blackness made her feel faint and her head dropped back onto the pillow.

"Be careful love." Edward's face swam into view as he looked down at her in concern.

"What's happening?" Bella asked fearfully. "Am I in hospital?"

"No, you're at my house." Edward gently brushed the sweat soaked hair from her forehead. "What do you remember?"

Bella shuddered as she closed her eyes briefly; Victoria's flaming red hair and eyes came to the forefront of her mind as she remembered Seth being attacked. Her eyes flared open again as she stared up at Edward in a panic. "Is everyone okay? Seth, he was hurt...Jake? Please tell me everyone is okay and that Victoria didn't win."

"Hush."Edward smiled at her gently. "Everyone is fine I promise you that."

"Then what happened to me?" Bella tried to rise again but her body was too weak.

"You had a ruptured appendix which caused some internal bleeding. Don't worry Bella, Carlisle has taken care of it. You will need time to recuperate but you will make a full recovery." Edward sat by her on the bed and took her hand, kissing her fingers lovingly.

"Does my dad know where I am?" Bella asked. "He'll be worried Edward. He only thought I was out shopping with Alice."

"It's all taken care of, Bella. Just relax." Edward said soothingly.

Bella's head was hurting. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course. Forgive me for not thinking of that sooner." Edward quickly poured her a glass and held it to her lips so she could take some sips. "Better?"

Bella nodded as she turned her head to look at him. His amber eyes gazed back into hers affectionately. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble." She mumbled as she began to drift off again.

"I'm just glad to have my Bella back." She heard Edward whisper as she slipped into unconsciousness for the second time.

* * *

"You let me see her right now or I'll swear I'll rip your fucking head off." Bella's eyes flared open as she heard Jacob's voice yelling loudly. She turned her aching head and stared over at the door to the room. Through the glass panels she could see the outline of two forms, one much taller and bulkier then the other.

"She is too fragile to be disturbed and anyway she doesn't want to see you." Edward snapped. "Get out of here."

There was a loud bang as if something had either been smashed or chucked against the wall. Bella winced as the sound reverberated through her head.

"You can't keep him away from her Edward." Rosalie's voice floated through the door.

"She doesn't remember anything of the last few months. He means less then nothing to her." Edward retorted.

"You are a liar." Jacob roared. There was another loud bang.

"My brother doesn't lie." Bella raised her head as she heard Alice's irritated tones.

"Everyone needs to calm down. Remember that Bella is still in recovery." Carlisle, always the voice of reason, seemed to defuse the situation.

"I want to see her." Jacob's voice sounded calmer now. "I have a right to."

"Maybe so." Carlisle agreed. "But what my son said is correct. Bella has no memory of the last few months. According to what she has told us she thinks that the newborn battle has just happened."

Bella gasped at this piece of news. She had lost her memory? She raised her hand and felt the bandages covering her head.

"Bullshit. You are all liars. I want to see her right now. She should be in a proper hospital." Jacob sounded like he was getting angry again.

"You should let him see her." Rosalie interjected. "He may bring her memories back."

"NO." Edward said fiercely. "He will only upset her, that is all he does. It was him and his kind that hurt her in the first place. I will not have Bella put in danger."

"YOU BASTARD." Jacob roared. There was another loud crash, the floors shaking. Bella put her hand over her mouth as she heard the others trying to break up the fight between Edward and Jacob.

"Jasper, calm them both down." Carlisle ordered.

"I'm trying, but the dog seems to have an immunity to my powers." Jasper replied. "The best you can do is hold him down or let him see her."

"Will someone get a hold of his legs, I cant hold onto him." Emmet complained. "The others have surrounded the house too. This is getting out of hand."

"Like I said let him see her." Rosalie demanded.

"She is right, Carlisle." Esme's gentle voice seemed to finally get through to her mate.

"Release him." Carlisle told them.

There was a period of quiet. Bella strained her ears as she heard frantic whispering. Edward raised his voice a couple of times as he continued to protest, but it seemed that he was now outnumbered. Finally the door was opened and Jacob strode in, his eyes wild and his body heaving with every breath he took. Bella watched as he approached the bed and knelt beside it, his dark eyes roaming her body.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob reached out a trembling hand as he touched her forehead gently, letting his warm fingers trail delicately over her skin. "I've been so worried."

"Carlisle says I'll be okay." Bella cursed her sore throat. She coughed as she tried to clear it.

"Do you want some water?" Jacob asked in alarm.

Bella shook her head wearily. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Hurt?" Jacob's brow furrowed. "No. I'm fine."

Bella's face relaxed. "I'm so glad. I was so worried about you."

"About me, silly girl." Jacob stood and carefully sat by her on the bed. "You are the one who has been through a major operation. I've never been so fuc...sorry, scared in my life. I'm not going to forgive Leah for this."

"Leah?" Bella felt totally confused. "What has she got to do with this?"

Jacob froze as he studied her intently. "Bells, what is the last thing you remember before the operation?"

Bella swallowed thickly, her eyes glancing past Jacob as she saw Edward hovering in the doorway. "We were attacked by Victoria." She said eventually.

"You mean you don't re..." Jacob's voice sounded desperate.

"Enough now." Edward marched into the room and shoved Jacob to one side, taking his place next to Bella. "I told you how it was. You've seen her, now leave."

Jacob's eyes blazed as he shoved Edward back just as hard, causing him to stumble into the wall behind him, a crack appearing in the plaster. Bella shrank back, panic setting in as they began to fight again. "Stop it." She choked out. "Please stop it."

Carlisle, followed by Esme, Rosalie and Alice, came into the room. "This is disgraceful. Bella needs her rest and this is how you behave. I am ashamed of you, Edward."

Edward stepped away from Jacob, his amber eyes boring into his rival. "We should never have let him in here."

Jacob returned to Bella's bedside, ignoring Edward's posturing. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm not leaving."

Edward was about to issue a retort when Carlisle glared at him warningly. He then turned to face Jacob. "I understand your concerns, but Bella has been through a traumatic operation and needs complete bed rest. I am not keeping you from her." He held up his hands as Jacob growled. "You and your pack can stay nearby, but I will not have any more displays like this one around a sick patient."

Edward smiled triumphantly until Carlisle turned his attention onto him. "That goes for you too, Edward. Now Bella needs to sleep, I want you all to leave her in peace until tomorrow morning."

"I won't leave Bella by herself." Edward interjected.

"You are not going anywhere near her." Jacob clutched her hand tighter in his own. "You'll just try to manipulate the situation."

"I'll stay with her." Alice offered.

"No way. You are not exactly impartial." Jacob growled again.

"I am." Rosalie said coolly. "You have my word that no one will say or do anything while I am with her."

Jacob studied the blonde vampire for a moment. As far as he understood it she and Bella were not exactly close, but he did recall that Bella had told him once that Rosalie was the one who most vied for her to stay human. His stance relaxed as he nodded. "I'll go now, only so Bella can get her rest, but I and my pack will be on guard outside this house so don't try any false moves. Now leave us so I can talk to her privately."

Edward seemed about to protest but Carlisle caught hold of him and forced him out of the room, the others filed out after him. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. Their stench was overpowering and he had been finding it hard not to phase and give into his natural instincts. He sat down next to Bella and smiled at her lovingly. "I'm sorry, honey." He kissed the back of her hand, letting his warm lips linger on her chilled skin.

"I don't understand what is happening, Jake." Bella said tiredly. "Have I really lost my memory?"

"It will only be temporary, Bells. I'm sure of it. Maybe you just need a good nights sleep. I wish I could stay and hold you, but..." his voice tailed off as he glanced at the door to her room. "I need you to get better quickly. I miss you."

Bella didn't know what to think. Jacob seemed to be alluding that something had changed between them, if she admitted it to herself she could sense something. All of this conjecture was making her head hurt and her stomach ache. Her eyes began to close as she gave in to her exhaustion. The last thing she heard was Jacob's voice. "I love you, Bells," before she drifted off into darkness.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! I know you are probably wondering how the Cullen's knew about Bella. All this will be explained in the next chapter...Nikki :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen-A Threatening Message**

Charlie parked the cruiser in the long, winding driveway that led to the Cullen's palatial mansion. He stared grimly up at the imposing white building. The bright sun reflected off of the large glass panels situated in the walls. The place gave him the creeps. Hoisting his gun belt further up his hips he strode up to the front doors and reached out to ring the bell.

"Charlie." The sound of Jacob's voice made him spin round in surprise.

"Don't do that, Jake." Charlie put a hand over his racing heart. "I'm too old for shocks like that."

"Sorry." Jacob apologized.

"How is she?" Charlie asked.

"The operation went well according to Dr Cullen. She's resting now." Jacob stared at the closed door for a moment. "They are saying she has lost her memory of the past few months."

Charlie frowned. "Lost her memory?" He pondered this for a moment before turning his eyes back onto Jake. "Why are you out here and not inside with her?"

"I just needed some fresh air for a while so I thought I would wait here for you." Jacob lied. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Charlie's expression softened. " I know this must be hard on you, Jake." He said softly. "When Carlisle rang me at work and said that they had found Bella ill when they made a surprise visit I was shocked. I know she has complained now and then of stomach pains but I thought nothing of it."

"She never mentioned them to me." Jacob admitted.

"You know, Bells. She can be a martyr like that. Doesn't like causing a fuss." Charlie gave him a weak smile. "As much as I am not a fan of the son, I am glad that the doctor found her and was able to treat her."

"Yeah." Jacob said grudgingly.

"Well we better get back inside." Charlie rang the bell. "I've made arrangements for Bells to be moved to the hospital later today."

"Really?" Jacob's face brightened at this piece of news. It meant he would be able to stay with her and keep Cullen away. "That's great."

Charlie smiled at him as the door was opened by Esme. Carlisle's wife gave Charlie a gentle smile as she ushered both him and Jacob inside.

* * *

Bella was dreaming. There was a small smile on her face as she muttered Jacob's name over and over. Rosalie sat by her bedside and watched her changing expression's with interest. The girl may have forgotten her memories of the past few months but her subconscious was obviously reminding her. Rosalie arched an eyebrow when Bella gave a breathy moan and whispered Jacob's name again. This was definitely some dream. Her amusement increased further when Edward opened the door as Bella uttered the wolf boys name again.

Edward glared as Rosalie laughed at his downcast expression. "It seems that her dreams are already pointing Bella in the right direction. I have a feeling her memory will be coming back sooner rather then later. The wolf boy must be quite a lover by the way Bella is acting in her sleep."

"Shut up, Rosalie." Edward snapped. "I have no idea why you get such pleasure out of taunting me."

Rosalie's expression became serious. "Because you should never have got involved with her in the first place. She is a human, Edward. Leave her be."

"I love her. You cannot comprehend the depth of my feelings for Bella." Edward replied as he approached the bed and touched Bella's cheek with his cold fingers. Bella flinched at his touch and Edward dropped his hand, hurt shining in his amber eyes.

"Despite what you think I get no pleasure out of trying to show you in my own way that you have to let Bella go. You cannot be selfish, Edward. I do not doubt your love for her, but if you truly want what's best for Bella, then let her go for good this time." Rosalie said softly.

Edward looked at her with a pained expression as they both heard Charlie and Jacob approaching the room. He stepped back from the bed and waited by the door. Carlisle and Esme entered first, followed by Charlie and Jacob. The latter scowled at Edward as he passed.

"Bells." Charlie hurried over to her bedside and took her hand.

His voice roused her from her sleep and her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him. "Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. You've given us all quite a scare." Charlie chided her as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Bella mumbled as she looked over at Jacob. "Hey, Jake. You're still here."

Jacob walked round to the other side of her bed and perched beside her. He took her other hand. At his touch, warmth flew her body and she relaxed. She smiled up at him as he gently stroked her fingers. "Of course I'm still here."

"We're going to get you transferred to the hospital in a while, kiddo." Charlie told her, making her turn her head his way.

"Oh, I thought I would be staying here." Bella said in surprise. "Carlisle has all the facilities. I hate hospital's dad."

"She can stay here as long as necessary." Carlisle interjected kindly. "We would take exemplary care of her."

Jacob's expression darkened as he saw the smile crossing Edward's lips. "No."

"Calm down, Jake." Charlie warned him. He glanced over his shoulder at Carlisle. "I thank you for being there for my daughter but I would prefer her to be in a proper medical facility while she recovers."

"Of course." Carlisle replied solicitously as he gave Edward a warning glance when he began to protest.

Bella sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "Okay, if you thinks that's best." She said grudgingly.

"I do." Charlie patted her hand. "Why didn't you tell me how bad the pains were, kiddo?"

Bella frowned. "I don't remember anything about it..." her voice tailed off for a moment. "Except..." she glanced back up at Jacob. "Did we go on a picnic or something recently, Jake? I was dreaming about sitting with you and eating outside. The weather was nice for once."

Jacob grinned when she said this. She had to be referring to the day they had finally imprinted. "Yes, that was very recent. Do you remember anything else?"

Bella looked at him intently, he was still holding her hand and the warmth flowing from him to her was making her insides do flip flops. She was more then certain now something had changed between them. With Edward in the room she didn't want to ask, so she shook her head. "No, that's all."

"Well it's a start." Jacob kissed the back of her hand, causing Bella to look up at him again.

"Well then." Charlie cleared his throat as he could feel the tension in the air. Cullen looked absolutely miserable, a fact which Charlie didn't feel sorry about at all. His daughter seemed to have forgotten Edward's presence entirely as all her focus was on Jacob. He doubted that her lapse in memory would be lasting too long. "We better get your things together so we can get you moved."

"I'll pack them." Esme flashed him another one of her gentle smiles as the others began to file from the room, leaving just Charlie, Jacob and Edward with Bella.

* * *

Jacob wouldn't let anyone else help Bella into the ambulance. He was used to dealing with his dad and he found it easy to transfer Bella from the bed and into a wheelchair without causing any pain to her newly sown up side. Edward had tried to talk to Bella, but she seemed in another world, as her brown eyes stayed trained on Jacob the whole time as if she was trying to work out a difficult maths problem. Carlisle had to stop him getting in the ambulance with Bella. Instead Jacob climbed in with her while Charlie got in the cruiser and followed after the emergency vehicle as it made its way to the hospital.

* * *

"There is something going on with us, isn't there?" Bella asked Jacob now that they were alone. "Does it have something to do with the kiss?" She was referring to their passionate encounter on the mountain top.

A slow smile spread across Jacob's face as he kissed the back of her hand again. Heat coursed through Bella and she blushed slightly, causing Jacob's smile to grow wider. "I know you can feel it, Bells."

"Feel it?" Bella studied him again as he looked right back at her. "I remember the vision when we kissed. You didn't see it though, did you?"

"Look Bells, I know all about it. That isn't the only vision you've had recently and the kiss on the mountaintop isn't the only one we've shared." Jacob couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He didn't care what the Cullen's said, he could sense that Bella was remembering.

"I was dreaming about that picnic." Bella confessed. "But I didn't say anymore because Edward was in the room. Did we kiss then too?"

Jacob nodded. He felt like sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her until she was breathless, but she was still too fragile. Instead he placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her affectionately. "When we kissed again you had the second vision." He revealed.

Bella bit her lip as she tried to focus on the images from her dream. "I can't believe I cheated on Edward again. I am such a bad person." She mumbled.

Jacob growled impatiently. "You broke up with the leech weeks ago." He admitted unthinkingly.

Bella's eyes opened wide. "I broke up with him? Why did no one tell me?"

"You just had a major operation, honey. We all wanted to be careful." Jacob stroked her cheek gently.

"I hate being lied too and he did it again." Bella snapped, her eyes flashing fire.

Even though she was mad Jacob took this as a good sign. The more they talked the more he could see flashes of his Bella again. "Well you know how controlling he is."

"You should have told me when I first woke up." Bella said angrily. "There was me, lying like an idiot, not having any idea what was going on. I felt odd when he was sitting there as if we were still together. I had to pretend I was happy about it because they were all there. I knew there was something not right, I could feel it. I am so pissed at you."

Jacob grinned at her, hell yeah his Bella was definitely back. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get to see you? I had to get past all of them."

"Maybe." Bella said grudgingly. "I just wish I could get my memory back properly. This is all so frustrating."

"You will, honey. I'm sure of it. I could always kiss you again like sleeping beauty. Maybe that will help." Jacob teased her.

"You are such an ass." Bella couldn't hide her smile.

Jacob was about to lean down to kiss her when the ambulance stopped, they had reached the hospital.

* * *

Jacob wouldn't let anyone touch Bella. He once again took over and pushed her in the wheelchair to the private hospital room that Charlie had paid for. With the help of a nurse Bella was settled comfortably in her new bed. Charlie had to go off and sign some paperwork for her admittance into the ward. Jacob sat on the chair by her bed and held her hand. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little tired." Bella admitted as she lay her aching head back on the pillows.

"You should sleep." Jacob stroked her cheek again as she yawned.

"Okay." Bella turned her tired eyes onto him. "Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Yeah."

"How did the Cullen's find me if I was no longer with Edward?" She asked curiously.

Jacob shrugged. "The little pixie had a vision. I didn't believe them at first because I thought she couldn't see you when I was around, but at that point in time you were alone."

"They saved my life, Jake." Bella said quietly.

"I know." Jacob agreed. "That is the only reason I am tolerating them being around."

Bella yawned again as she gave into her exhaustion. Jacob saw her eyelids close as she began to breathe deeply. He stroked her hair for a while and just watched her sleep, relieved that she was finally beginning to remember. He had been so scared for a while. The sound of her cell phone beeping made him jump. The Cullen's had packed it in her bag along with some of her other stuff. He rummaged around and pulled it out, wondering who was contacting her. A low rumbling growl left his lips as he looked at the message and who it was from.

"_He's mine bitch. Watch your back, I'm coming to get you."_

Lauren's name was clearly displayed underneath.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eighteen-No More Lies**

Jacob kept staring at the cell phone in stunned silence. How long had Bella been receiving these messages and why had she never told him? He recalled that she had been pre-occupied the day she had gone to see Leah. Was this why? He went into the message screen and was horrified to see that Lauren had sent Bella over fifty messages, all sent over a twenty four hour period. They all contained the same threats. Even as he was scrolling through them, Lauren sent yet another message.

_He's with me now. Would you like me to send a picture? Back off bitch._

Anger coursed through Jacob as he quickly sent a reply.

_This is not Bella you are messaging, its Jake. Fuck off you crazy woman._

Jacob waited for a moment in case she sent another message, but this time she actually rang the phone. He glanced at Bella, who was still sleeping, and slipped out into the corridor to answer the call. "Lauren."

He heard her gasp. "Oh, Jake. It is really you. I've missed you so much." She said breathlessly. "I've tried to come to see you but my parents won't let me out of the house without them. They are keeping me prisoner. Come see me and tell them we belong together, baby."

Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lauren Mallory was certifiably crazy. "Get this through your thick skull. I want nothing to do with you whatsoever. If you come anywhere near me or Bella I won't be responsible for my actions." He seethed before hanging up the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Charlie's voice made Jacob jump. He had been so intent on his conversation that he hadn't heard him.

Jacob looked at Bella's father guiltily. "It's Lauren." He confessed.

"Has she been phoning you? That's a breach of her restraining order." Charlie fumed.

"No, its not me she has been in contact with. It's Bells." Jacob handed Charlie the phone. He watched as Bella's father scrolled through the messages, his face turning red with suppressed anger as he read them.

"That is it." Charlie spluttered as he put Bella's phone in his pocket. "I am heading back to the station to organize an arrest warrant for that girl, she has gone too damn far. You stay with Bella."

"I will." Jacob promised as he watched Charlie march off down the hospital corridor. He was just relieved that someone else was dealing with it. He had enough problems with the Cullen's back in the area. He headed back to Bella's room and sat by her bed.

* * *

Bella was just beginning to stir when Leah slipped into the hospital room. Jacob's expression darkened when he saw his pack sister. He was still extremely angry with her for what she had done to Bella. It may not have been the primary cause but her actions had certainly exacerbated Bella's injury.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in a low tone.

Leah crept forward as she glanced past him to look over at Bella. "I needed to see if she was okay."

"No thanks to you." Jacob looked back at Bella, whose eyes were now open and gazing at them both curiously. "Leave."

"What's going on?" Bella asked hoarsely. Her throat was dry again. "Why are you telling Leah to leave?"

"Because of what I did." Leah stated boldly as she swept past Jacob and took the seat beside Bella.

"What you did?" Bella said in confusion. "What did you do?"

Leah was surprised. Jacob hadn't shared with any of the others that Bella had lost her memory. Before he could say anything, Leah answered her. "I kicked the table and it hit you in the stomach. I'm sorry. I needed to see you were alright."

Bella's hand wandered down to her stomach. "I had a ruptured appendix which caused internal bleeding." She replied weakly.

"But it was my actions that caused the internal bleeding. The appendix wouldn't have done that." Leah confessed. "Don't you remember any of this?"

"No." Bella shook her head as she glared at Jacob. "No one told me a thing. Once again I have been kept in the dark."

"Don't you remember anything prior to your operation?" Leah probed.

"Nothing much." Bella forced herself to sit up straighter. "Exactly what has been going on?"

"Leah you need to leave right now." Jacob told her firmly. He grabbed her arm but Leah shrugged him off.

"You came to tell about the imprint between you and Jake. I got upset because of what it could have meant for me and Sam, I kicked off. I'm sorry." Leah said quickly.

Bella stared at the other girl in shock. "What? Imprint? Jake, what is she talking about?"

"Well done, Lee." Jacob fumed. "I was hoping she would remember on her own. Just get out."

"You can't order me around, Jake. You have not taken your position as Alpha yet." Leah crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't fucking push me, Lee." Jacob warned her. "You are already on thin ice as it is."

His words made Leah flinch, but she stood firm as she stubbornly refused to leave. "I came here to make amends."

"Nothing you can do will make up for hurting Bells." Jacob snapped.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." Bella's croaky voice made them both turn to face her. She was red in the face, her brown eyes flashing fire as she glared at them. When she saw that she had their full attention she lowered her tone. "Now tell me exactly what has been going on or so help me I will crawl out of this damn bed and kick both your asses."

Leah and Jacob exchanged a surprised glance before falling silent. Bella raised her eyebrows at them. "Well? Who wants to start? And leave nothing out or I'll know."

"How could you possibly know?" Leah asked.

"Because your jaw twitches when you lie and as for him he can't look me in the eyes. So who wants to start?" Bella lay back against her pillows and looked at them expectantly.

"The floor is yours, almighty Alpha." Leah said sarcastically as Jacob gave her a dark look.

"Watch it, Lee." Jacob muttered before pulling up a chair and facing Bella. He gave her an apologetic look before finally revealing what had happened between them the last few weeks.

* * *

Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared and Paul all marched into the hospital in a group. The nurse on reception looked at them in awe as they approached the desk. The females in the waiting room had their eyes trained on the six tall, very muscular, handsome men. They were all used to receiving admiring stares and they usually ignored it, except for Paul who reveled in the attention. He winked at one of the nurses as she walked by, nearly making her drop the tray of medical supplies she was carrying as she stared at him.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes. We are looking for Bella Swan's room." Sam replied.

"Are you relatives?" The nurse began to tap on the keyboard in front of her.

"Yeah we're her cousins." Embry said sarcastically.

"All of you?" The nurse asked in wonder, completely missing the sarcasm.

"That's right." Paul interjected. "I'm the good looking one. Can I have your number?"

The nurse stared at him wordlessly as Sam hit him around the back of the head. "Sorry about him. He has a hormone problem."

"Yeah he can't keep it in his pants." Seth snickered as Paul shot him a glare.

The nurse looked at them all in confusion. "Does he need medical assistance?"

"Yeah, if you have a brain surgeon handy he could open up Lahote's head and see if his brain is where it should be." Quil joked.

The nurse blushed as she heard Paul growl as he squared up to Quil. "At least I'm not tied to a child." He growled.

Quil's face darkened as his fists clenched at his sides. "You'll regret saying that Lahote."

"Enough." Sam commanded. Instantly they all backed down and became quiet. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "Can you tell us what room she is in?"

The nurse gazed around at them all before finally speaking. "Ward 6, room 5."

"Thanks." Sam nodded his head, indicating for them all to follow. Paul ignored him as he continued to lean against the desk and began to flirt with the pretty nurse.

* * *

"We imprinted." Bella said in wonder after Jacob stopped speaking. "That's why Edward had no effect on me. Your wolf finally chose me so I have nothing to fear anymore."

"No." Jacob felt a huge surge of relief that Bella seemed to just accept what he had told her. He clutched her hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

"And you got upset because I told you about it." Bella gazed at Leah enquiringly.

"Yeah, that's about it." Leah agreed. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"You didn't hurt me. My appendicitis must have been building up for a while."

"The table hitting you in the stomach couldn't have helped though." Jacob glared at Leah.

"Maybe not, but that is all irrelevant." Bella said dismissively.

"What I want to know is why you never told me about the pains, Bells?" Jacob asked her.

"I can't remember why." Bella sighed. "Most of it is still a blank, though bits and pieces are coming back slowly."

"Well don't hide things from me again." Jacob leaned across and kissed her on the cheek. The warm feeling coursed through Bella again and she found herself nodding in agreement.

"Well this is all touching and everything but all I want to know is there anything you need?" Leah interjected.

"Not really." Bella replied.

Leah rolled her eyes and was about to issue a retort when Sam and the others walked in. Her stance changed as she became tense and wary as she looked over at him. "Why are you all here?"

Sam gazed at her for a moment before tearing his eyes away and facing Jacob. "We got tired of staking out the Cullen's house. Now Bella is in the hospital we thought it would be better if we kept watch here."

"You all stand out quite a bit." Jacob pointed out.

"Where do you suggest we hide?" Embry asked. "We can't guard her in our wolf forms, the staff would chuck us out for hygiene reasons."

This bold statement made Bella laugh. They all stared at her as she gasped, trying to hold onto her aching stomach. Jacob smiled at her. "Something funny?"

"Yeah." Bella choked out. "I was just picturing eight large wolves patrolling the hospital corridors."

Jacob ruffled her hair playfully. "You should be so lucky."

"Where's Lahote?" Leah asked.

They all looked at each other in bemusement. "He was here a moment ago."

"He must be sniffing after one of the nurses." Embry guessed. "You know him."

"We haven't got time for crap like this. He needs to take things more seriously." Sam said in annoyance. "I'll go find him. Leah, can I have a word?"

Leah seemed surprised that Sam had asked to speak to her, he had hardly said two words to her since Jacob had told him about the imprinting. She followed him wordlessly from the room.

"I wonder what those two want to discuss?" Quil asked curiously. It was these words that made Jacob realise that in all the recent drama, he still hadn't told his friend about what had happened with him and Bella.

"Actually I'm going to get some drinks. Does anyone else want one?" Jacob questioned. Seth and Jared asked for coffees, while Bella opted for some more water. "I'll be back soon. Quil come and help."

Quil just shrugged. "Alright."

Jacob looked meaningfully at the others. "Stay with Bells until I get back in case the Cullen's come here."

Embry nodded as he pulled up a chair beside Bella's bed and began to make small talk. Bella guessed what Jacob was just about to do and she smiled at him encouragingly. Poor Quil was going to be devastated.

Jacob returned her smile as he led the way out of the room, Quil following behind.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nineteen-Talking Things Through**

Quil was surprised when Jacob bypassed the canteen and headed straight for the double doors leading outside of the hospital. He followed him trustingly as Jacob walked round to the back of the large building and into the spacious gardens behind it.

"Why are we out here?" Quil couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

Jacob sat down on one of the benches and motioned for his friend to do the same. "I need to talk to you about something that happened between me and Bells."

Quil frowned. "What?"

Jacob took a deep breath before blurting it out. "We imprinted."

* * *

Not too far away Sam and Leah were strolling through the gardens. They followed the winding path as it passed between some tall trees. Leah was getting impatient. Sam had asked to speak to her but he hadn't said a word since leaving the hospital. She was feeling increasingly frustrated and her tendency to let her quick temper override her sensibilities came to the fore.

"What do you want from me Sam?" She finally snapped as she halted. "You called me out here, so you either say what you want or I'm heading inside."

A twisted smile crossed Sam's face as he looked at Leah's flushed cheeks. "You haven't changed."

"Haven't changed?" Leah shook her head in disbelief. "Oh yes I have. I am not the girl I used to be who was full of hopes and dreams for the future."

Sam swallowed thickly. "I took that away from you."

Leah turned from him to stare up at the cloudy sky. "No I took it away from me. I let myself wallow in my misery."

Sam tentatively touched her shoulder. It had been many months since he had allowed himself to feel Leah's skin under his hand. He watched as she turned her head, surprise showing in her dark eyes. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He said gently. "If I had known there was a way to fight the wolf inside of me, then I would have, Lee. You have to believe that."

Leah studied his eyes for a moment. She could see the sincerity in them. "I do believe that. I don't really blame you anymore Sam. Fate was just working against us. We were just not meant to be and I have to find a way to make peace with that."

"Weren't we?" Sam put his other hand on her shoulder and turned her round to face him. "There could still be a chance. Jake successfully overcame his wolf, why can't I?"

Leah was stunned by this declaration. "Why would you want to? I thought you were happy with Emily."

Sam gazed at her steadily as he replied. "I care for Emily, she is a good person and if we hadn't been together before all this happened to me, maybe I could have grown to love her."

"You don't love her, but I thought..." Leah's voice trailed off as she tried to take in what he was saying.

"Lee I love you. It's my wolf who wanted Emily, not me." Sam dropped his hands from her shoulders as he stepped back. "Even saying that out loud is hard, he's fighting me, Lee."

Leah was alarmed as she saw Sam's eyes begin to dilate. He was close to phasing. For the first time she could really see the struggle inside him. "Go Sam." She said softly. "We'll speak again soon."

Sam nodded at her, he reached out a shaking hand to touch her cheek briefly before spinning round and running away back down the path.

* * *

Quil leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he contemplated what Jacob had just told him. He was finding it hard to believe. All this time he had been feeling rotten inside knowing that he was tied to young Claire for life. He didn't just feel bad for himself, but for her too. She was a child and had no conception of what their imprint bond truly meant. It had sickened him when it had happened and he was still having trouble dealing with it.

"So you think I could have fought it?"

"I'm not sure of anything Quil." Jacob rested a hand on his friends shoulder. "I am just telling you how it was for me. It wasn't easy fighting with my wolf, in fact it was downright frightening. I thought I was losing my mind and I was so fucking angry, at the world, at everyone. But I love Bella so much and I just focused on that. Somehow that got me through, although I really made an ass of myself along the way."

"Yeah and picked up a stalker." Quil said resentfully. He didn't mean to feel that way but he was bitter that everything had worked out for Jacob, even though he had fought hard to win Bella.

"Maybe so." Jacob sat back. "But you can't let this rule your life, Quil. You are the only one who can change things."

"How?" Quil threw his hands up in the air. "I am already tied to Claire. You didn't have the imprint pull to deal with at the same time."

"No, you're right." Jacob agreed. "But if you want something badly enough, then you have to keep fighting until you get it. I'll leave you to think about it."

Quil watched as Jacob rose from his seat and headed off to the hospital. Already the imprint connection with Claire was forcing him to go and check she was okay. He tried to fight the pull for a moment, but it was just too strong. He grimaced as he got to his feet and began to make his way out of the hospital toward the forest so he could phase.

* * *

Jacob found Bella surrounded by the others. Embry was regaling her with tales about their younger escapades and she was laughing, her head thrown back as she did so. Despite the fact that she had been through a traumatic time, she was glowing.

"Where's the coffee's?" Seth asked when Jacob entered the room.

"Oh, I forgot." Jacob just shrugged as he shoved Embry out of the only chair and took his place by Bella's side.

"Hey." Embry said goodnaturedly.

"Sorry bro, needed to rest my legs." Jacob winked at him. He then turned to the others. "You should all go and rest up for a while. I'll be staying here with Bells."

"Are you sure?" Embry checked.

"Yeah." Jacob replied. "Can you look in on my dad though before you go home, just to check if he needs anything."

"Of course. We'll be back later." Embry assured him. "See you later, Bella."

"Bye." Bella waved at them all as they all filed out of the hospital room.

"Looks like you were having a good time." Jacob said when they were finally alone.

"I was." Bella pulled the covers up to her chin. "Do you know I think that is the first time that I've been able to have a proper chat with the guys, even Jared?"

"They all care about you, Bells."

"I can see that now. I was so self absorbed before. I thought everyone blamed me for what happened with Victoria." She confessed.

Jacob took her hand. "No I always told you they never did."

Bella gave him a weak smile. "I wish I could remember what happened after the battle."

"You will in time. I'm convinced of that now." Jacob stated confidently.

"I hope so." Bella sighed. "Having this blank slate is horrible."

Jacob studied her for a moment. "How do you feel about the imprint, Bells? I know that you couldn't really say anything with Lee here earlier."

Bella looked at him steadily. "I am fine with it, Jake. You know that was always my biggest fear about having a relationship with you. Do you remember the bonfire you invited me to where Billy was talking about the old legends?."

Jacob nodded. He shifted his chair closer and placed Bella's hand on his cheek as he listened. "Yeah. It took me a while to persuade you if I recall."

"Maybe." Bella smiled at him gently. "I really enjoyed that night. It was the first time I had been able to relax since I learned Victoria was after me. It was a chance to feel normal."

"You never mentioned that before."

"There was never any time. We hardly got to be alone after that and when we did we were always arguing."

"I was only trying to convince you that you loved me too."

"I know that." Bella stroked his cheek. "Then there was the tent." Her cheeks bloomed red as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

Jacob smiled as he put his fingers under her chin and raised her head again so he could look into her eyes. "What about the tent?"

"You know." Bella mumbled.

"Do I?" Jacob teased her.

Bella's skin flushed an ever darker red. "It was difficult."

"In what way?" Jacob couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips.

Bella gave an exasperated sigh. "It was hard being that close to you and not being able to express how I felt. Although your lively imagination upset Edward."

"Ugh that creep." Jacob complained. "You don't know how much I wanted to kick him out of the damn tent."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you let him stay there?" Bella asked again.

"Because you wanted him there." Jacob said in disbelief.

"No I didn't. I was asleep." Bella reminded him. "Jeez, the way I was snuggling up to you should have given you a hint."

"You were cold..." Jacob said lamely.

"And you can't take a hint." Bella quipped.

"I don't believe it. I would have kicked his sparkly ass out of the tent if I had known." Jacob lamented. "What a wasted opportunity."

"Well there's no one else here now." Bella looked at him directly. A teasing glint in her eye.

"You mean I can..." Jacob said eagerly.

"It's a hint, Jake. A big one." Bella shifted over in the bed to give him some room.

Jacob swiftly got out of his chair and climbed on the bed beside her. He carefully put one arm around her and gently cradled her against his chest. Bella sighed in satisfaction as his warmth surged through her and her whole body relaxed. "Now this is heaven."

"You can say that again." Jacob kissed the top of her head and smiled happily. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Jake." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

_**A/N-LOL, no cliffhanger! Yay! Thanks for reading! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty-The Stalker Returns**

"I don't believe this." Jacob and Bella were woken up by the sound of Edward's voice. He stood in the doorway, an angry expression crossing his handsome face as he stared over at the two of them. "Get your hands off of her dog."

Jacob ignored Edward's posturing and deliberately placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head before slowly getting up. He stood by the bed and folded his arms as he looked Edward up and down. "You are not wanted here."

"Really?" Edward sneered. He sidled into the room, a bunch of expensive flowers clutched in his hand. "I won't have you taking advantage of my fiancée. Bella is in a weakened state. I have tolerated you sniffing around her long enough, but no more."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief, the leech was still playing this game. Edward had no idea that Bella now knew everything. He glanced back at her, Bella was sitting up in the bed,an inscrutable expression on her face as she gazed over at Edward. "Bells, do you want me to throw him out?"

Edward's amber eyes narrowed as he approached the other side of the bed. He carefully laid the flowers down on the cabinet beside the bed and looked Bella over carefully. "Are you alright, my love? I am sorry I was not here when you woke up, I didn't want to cause too much of a fuss. The last thing I want to do is distress you."

"Where is my ring?" Bella asked Edward as she studied him. "If we are still engaged, where is it?"

Edward seemed surprised by her question. He hesitated for a moment before answering. "It's safely at home, Bella. The ring is expensive and I thought it best to keep it safe until you recover."

Jacob snorted with laughter as Bella shot him a warning look. "Why do you always lie to me, Edward?"

"Pardon my love." Edward reached out a hand to touch her cheek but Bella pulled back from him.

"You heard me. You've been lying to me again. I know all about my imprint with Jake. You and I broke up weeks ago. I don't know what you are trying to achieve by acting as if nothing ever happened, but let me tell you I won't stand for it any longer. You and I are over, Edward. I don't want to see you anymore." Bella picked up the flowers and shoved them into his hands. "Tell Carlisle that I will be forever grateful for his intervention, but as from today I don't want to see any of you ever again. You have to leave Forks for good. There is nothing for you here any longer."

Edward stared at Bella aghast. His amber eyes portrayed his devastation as his hands shook slightly. Even Jacob kept quiet as he watched his rival fall apart in front of his eyes. It had been a surprise to Jacob that Bella had been so blunt with the bloodsucker. It was something she had never been able to do in the past, maybe their bond was giving her the strength to dismiss the vamps for good, and he was grateful for it.

"You should go." Jacob said quietly as he sat next to Bella and took her hand in his own.

Edward gazed at Bella pleadingly for a moment, but she just looked away from him. Still clutching the bouquet of flowers in his hands, he finally mustered up his remaining dignity and headed for the door. Before he left he turned to speak to her one last time. "I love you, Bella Swan, that will never change. Forgive me, everything I did was because I love you so much."

Bella held it together until she was sure he was definitely gone, then she pressed her face into Jacob's chest as she began to cry.

* * *

Charlie was just pulling into the hospital car park when he saw Edward's silver Volvo roaring past, well over the speed limit. He frowned as he radioed his deputy to give chase. The maniac could hurt someone going at that speed. He climbed out of the cruiser and headed into the hospital to go and see Bella. As he approached the room Charlie heard crying. He winced as he glanced inside and saw his daughter leaning against Jacob as she wept. It seemed that Cullen's visit had upset her. That was all she needed. Bella was supposed to be resting. Sighing in defeat he headed off to get a coffee, he had some bad news to impart to Jacob and he wanted to do it out of earshot of his daughter. He would just have to wait until she had calmed down.

* * *

Bella finally regained her composure and pulled away from Jacob. She wiped her face on the sleeve of her hospital gown. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to cry all over you like that."

Jacob stroked her hair back from her face. "It's okay, Bells. I know it was hard having to tell Cullen to go. He was a big part of your life."

Bella sniffed and gave him a weak smile. "You are too understanding sometimes, Jake. It wasn't just telling him to go that upset me. It was that he was lying to me right until the end, and even before he left he still didn't see it. I have wasted eighteen months of my life on that guy. I can't believe I was such a naive fool."

"You were young." Jacob said gently. "We all make mistakes. Unlike you and I, Cullen isn't able to learn from them. He will be forever seventeen, never moving forward, stuck in the same body for eternity. However much they pretend to be human, they are far from it."

Bella gazed at him in wonder. "You are so wise, do you know that? Why did I never listen to you before?"

Jacob laughed as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but Bella deliberately turned her head and captured his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. They both pulled back, their foreheads resting against each others. Charlie walked in on them at this point, a coffee clutched in his hands. He cleared his throat and they jerked apart.

"I got you a drink, Jake." Charlie held out the coffee.

Jacob took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem." Charlie smiled at Bella. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Better, although still tired." Bella told him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh just had to sort something out at work." Charlie hated lying to her. "Sorry about that. I only went because Jake was able to stay with you."

"It's fine dad." Bella assured him.

"I saw the Cullen boy leaving." Charlie looked at her intently. "He didn't upset you did he?"

"A little." Bella confessed. "I told him to go. It was hard that's all."

Charlie sighed as he patted her hand comfortingly. "The doctor is waiting to check you over, kiddo. Jake and I will have to wait outside."

"Okay." Bella gave him a tired smile as Jacob leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you in a while." Jacob promised her as he followed Charlie out of the room. The doctor nodded at them as he went in to see Bella.

When they were outside the room, Charlie motioned for Jacob to follow him further down the corridor out of earshot of Bella. "What's wrong? What happened with Lauren?" Jacob asked worriedly.

Charlie ran a hand through his greying hair as he paced back and forth. "Mac and I went over to her house to place her under arrest and bring her into the station for questioning. When we got there her mother said that Lauren had escaped through her bedroom window and taken off somewhere. We hunted around but we couldn't find her."

Jacob groaned. "Oh god. That girl is a psycho. There is no telling what stunt she could pull now."

"We'll get her don't you worry. Bells is safe here." Charlie tried to sound reassuring.

Jacob didn't feel that way at all. Lauren Mallory had developed an unhealthy fixation with him and he was concerned that she could come to the hospital and try to do something to Bella. He would have to make sure that someone was with her at all times just in case. The day would be alright, it was the night that was going to be a problem. The forest was not that close so they couldn't guard her in their wolf forms. The staff would not let any visitors in after a certain time. He would just have to try and sneak in. Jacob felt the weight of responsibility weighing heavy on his shoulders. When would he and Bella ever catch a break?

* * *

"Dude this is crazy." Embry said in sympathy. "You know we'll do what we can to help."

"Thanks." Jacob replied. He had come home to check on his dad and wash up. He had found Embry still there, putting shopping away that Billy had asked him to get. "And thanks for staying with my dad."

"That's no problem." Embry sat back and studied his friend. He was worried about Jacob, he seemed exhausted. His shoulders were tense as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I have one solution to your problem of sneaking into stay with Bella overnight."

Jacob perked up at this piece of news. "How?"

"It seems that Lahote's flirting may have done us a favor. He has a date with that nurse later on and he thinks she will turn a blind eye and let you in before her shift ends." Embry revealed.

"How does he know?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"I called him while you were in the shower." Embry replied nonchalantly. "You should rest up, Jake. You look like shit."

"Thanks for that bro." Jacob said wryly. He rubbed his aching shoulders. "You're right though. Do you mind sticking around tonight in case my dad needs anything?"

Embry's expression turned serious. "You don't need to ask."

Jacob smiled at him gratefully before retiring to his room to rest up before he headed back to the hospital.

* * *

The nurse giggled as Paul kissed the back of her neck. She pushed against his bare chest and pulled her coat over her shoulders. Jacob sighed impatiently, getting increasingly frustrated with their display. "Can you sneak me in now?"

"Cool it man." Paul kissed the nurse long and slow leaving her gasping for breath.

"Paul." She giggled. "Let's just get him inside then we can finish this in private."

"Fine." Paul said grudgingly as he stepped back.

The nurse motioned for Jacob to follow her and she guided him through the back entrance and through the staff corridors until they reached the ward where Bella's room was. "Just go through there. If you get caught don't mention me." She warned him.

"Thanks." Jacob said gratefully. "Have fun."

The nurse fluffed her blonde hair. "Oh I intend to." She smiled at him before slipping off back down the corridor. Jacob watched her go for a moment before walking silently into Bella's private room and closing the door after him. He approached her bed and gazed down at her affectionately. Her lustrous brown hair was spread around her like a fan as her cheek rested on the long strands. A small smile was playing about her lips as she slept. He heard her whisper his name and he grinned. Pulling up a chair he sat beside her bed and took one of her hands, caressing the soft skin of her palm as he kept watch.

* * *

The night sky was cloudy, hiding any light that might have been shed from the stars above. Lauren sat in her convertible outside the hospital and stared malevolently at the huge building. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she closed her eyes briefly as she tried to get her inner rage under control. It was by chance she had found out that Bella had been taken to the hospital. Her ignorant father had come sniffing around her house demanding that she be taken down the station for harassing his daughter. She had heard him tell her mother about Bella being in hospital. Her mother had done her job well and lied smoothly that she had run away. Bella's father and his deputy had searched the house, but they didn't know about the hidden cupboard in the cellar. When they had gone her mother had let her out. Betty had begged her daughter to stay inside the house but Lauren had ignored her, pushing Betty to one side and fleeing, making sure to grab the keys to the convertible as she left.

She continued to glare at the hospital as she plotted ways to get inside and make Bella Swan pay for coming between her and Jacob. Once she was out of the way there would be no more barriers between them.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate you all taking the time to review. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty One-Tension**

Leah was sitting on the front porch of her house, eyes closed as she enjoyed the cool breeze flowing across her heated skin. Ever since her talk with Sam she had found a modicum of peace. Whether things worked out between them or not, he had told her that he loved her. It was what she had needed to hear to confirm that their past love had not all been one sided. The sky was cloudy up above, hiding any light from the stars or moon. Luckily Leah had other senses to warn her of approaching danger. The crunch of a twig underfoot had her on her feet in seconds. She spun around agilely and stared around, forcing her eyes to part the darkness in front of her. A tense few seconds passed before a familiar scent made the tension leave her body.

"You could have just announced your arrival." She muttered as Sam came into view.

"Where would the fun have been in that?" Sam climbed up the steps to join her. "I was enjoying watching you relax."

"Well I'm not now." Leah sat back down and stared up at him. "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat." Sam took a seat beside her and studied her carefully. "I came here to tell you that I'll be going away for a while."

Leah stiffened. "What? Why?"

"It's not what you think." Sam assured her. "I have been to see Old Quil and discussed a few things."

"What possible help could that old fool be? Jake asked for his assistance but he refused to help."

"Old Quil is not a fool. He is not the senior elder for nothing." Sam replied as he reached out and briefly touched Leah's cheek.

Leah was astonished that he had touched her again. It was the second time in a matter of hours. She continued to stare at him. "What's going on, Sam?"

"Old Quil did not help Jake because he needed to find his own path. Jake is soon to be the Alpha of the pack and Old Quil told me that to be the true Alpha you must look into your own heart and fight for what it wants. Guidance from any outside source would have weakened Jake's resolve and he would never have found the right way to get his wolf to submit to his will and imprint on Bella." Sam revealed.

"So he deliberately held back vital information to make Jake even more pissed off then he already was and..." Leah surmised.

"Jake took the bait and his anger pushed him forward and ultimately he got what he wanted." Sam finished for her.

"Fucking unbelievable." Leah said angrily. "The elders are playing god with our lives again."

"You look beautiful when you're angry." Sam said huskily.

The tone of his voice made Leah's heart race. "What advice did he give to you?"

"He told me I need to look deep into my own heart and find peace within. I have been at war with my wolf unknowingly since I phased. It has made me and those around me unhappy. I never thought about it in those terms before. I was forced into the Alpha position by a twist of fate. Jake was always meant to phase first, but his happiness at being with Bella held him back. Now Old Quil thinks I have a chance to change my fate if I am strong enough. I leave to go on a vision quest tonight." Sam replied.

"What about Emily?" Leah forced herself to ask. "How has she taken the news?"

Sam sighed. "I never wanted to make Emily unhappy. She is as much a victim in this as any of us, despite what you think. I was honest with her and she knows everything, but she is willing to let things play out as they will." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "And she has promised to let me go if my heart is still with you when I return."

Leah was stunned. She had never expected any of this. She got up from her seat and began to pace. Sam's last words had not exactly been reassuring. "What does that mean..if your heart is still with me?"

"Old Quil warned me that all my feelings for you could completely disappear if my imprint bond with Emily is stronger then my own will." Sam confessed. "It will be a fight to get my wolf to completely submit to me and let the imprint bond dissolve."

"So if you lose then that's it. It will be as if I never existed for you at all. You still want to take this risk?" Leah questioned him, her heart heavy in her chest.

"I have to." Sam said quietly. "The three of us can't go on living like this. It will destroy us all in the end."

"I see." Leah held onto the wooden fence in front of her as she stared out into the night. She heard Sam get up and put his hand on her shoulder. He carefully turned her round so she was facing him.

"I love you." He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly onto hers. "Goodbye Lee."

Before she could reply he was gone, melting into the darkness.

* * *

Bella's eyes fluttered open. The hospital room was dark, except for a small light above the bed. It took her eyes awhile to adjust and when they did so, a small smile flickered across her lips. Jacob's head was resting on the pillow beside hers, his eyes were closed and he took small breaths as he slept. He looked pretty uncomfortable as he was still sitting in the chair beside the bed, his body leaning forward at an awkward angle.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Mmmm..." Jacob didn't open his eyes.

"Wake up." Bella said a little louder.

"Not another headache, Bells." He mumbled.

Bella arched her eyebrows, wondering what exactly he was dreaming about. Having a headache could only mean one thing. She obviously wasn't cooperating in this dream. The thought made her want to laugh. Poor Jake was frustrated in his dreams too, and it seemed she was the cause. "Wakey, wakey." She said again.

Jacob groaned as he finally opened his eyes and raised his head. "Ow." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her. "You're awake."

"Yeah. I didn't mean to disturb you but you seemed so uncomfortable sleeping like that." Bella pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I shouldn't have been sleeping at all." Jacob muttered, annoyed with himself.

"Why?" Bella asked curiously. "And not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you in my room in the middle of the night?"

Jacob winced. He had hoped that Bella wouldn't wake up and see that he had been there. She still had no memory of what had happened with Lauren and he hardly wanted to remind her. "I just missed you, that's all." He said, trying to distract her.

"You missed me. That's so sweet." Bella replied.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. "I always miss you." He kissed the back of her hand.

Bella studied him for a moment. There was a disappointed look in her large brown eyes which he picked up on immediately. "You're lying, Jake." She said quietly as she pulled her hand away from him. "I sent Edward away because of his lies. Don't you dare start hiding the truth from me too? Why are you really here?"

Jacob's temporary relief vanished. He should have known he couldn't fool her. Bella knew him too well. "I guess I wasn't looking you in the eyes huh?"

"No. What's going on?" Bella demanded again.

"I didn't want you to worry that's all." Jacob admitted. "You don't remember what has happened over the last few weeks and this is something that I totally regret doing, but I wasn't in my right mind. Unfortunately there have been some unforeseen consequences to my stupidity."

"Jake, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about?" Bella said in exasperation.

"Alright honey, calm down. I will tell you, but you have to promise to listen and not interrupt when you feel pissed and want to hit me over the head with a blunt instrument." Jacob replied.

Bella crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm not promising anything."

"I thought you wouldn't." Jacob said wryly. He took a deep breath and finally told her about Lauren.

* * *

"You kissed Lauren Mallory." Bella raged as she clenched her fists. "The one girl I hate most in the world. The one who made it her mission in high school to make my life miserable. My mortal enemy. YOU KISSED HER?"

"Bells, keep your voice down." Jacob warned her.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you tell me to keep my voice down?" She hissed. "You kissed that skank. I can't believe it."

"I was trying to make you jealous." Jacob retorted.

"Really?" Bella turned away from him. "And now you tell me that she is stalking you after one kiss. You must have done a lot more than that for her to keep coming after you and threatening me."

"How could you even ask me that?" Jacob said in frustration.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bella threw the question back at him. "For all I know it is only the imprint bond that is keeping you by my side now."

Jacob stared at her in shock. "I can't believe you said that. After everything that we've been through."

Bella dropped her head into her hands to hide her face from him. "I wish I could just remember what really happened these last few weeks."

"So my word isn't enough?" Jacob asked her bitterly.

Bella didn't answer him. She was still irrationally focusing on the kiss he had shared with Lauren, of all people. The hurt was still too raw. The feeling was new to her all over again. Her old self had known about it and accepted it had happened, but she was finding it hard to handle. "I don't know what to think. My Jacob would never have done that in the first place."

"I told you what I had been going through." Jacob reminded her. "I was in a dark place."

Bella swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Bells, the girl means nothing to me. She never did. In fact she's psycho." Jacob shuddered at the memory.

"She always did have a fixation on whoever caught her interest. Poor Mike had trouble with her for a while." Bella recalled. She finally looked over at Jacob and gave him a tentative smile. "I'm really sorry. I do believe you. I guess my green eyed monster is coming out to play."

Jacob smiled at her lovingly. "Is it bad that I love that you're jealous?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "What happens now?"

"Your dad has put out a search warrant for her. They'll find her soon." Jacob tried to reassure her.

"You must be worried though, Jake. Otherwise why would you feel the need to protect me from her?" Bella said astutely.

"Just being cautious." Jacob got up from his seat. "I need to go and visit the bathroom for a moment. I won't be long. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"Ha ha." Bella batted her hand at him. "Go and hurry back. This time you can share the bed. I promise I won't have a headache."

"Huh?" Jacob said in confusion.

"Just go." Bella laughed as he left the room, a bewildered expression on his face. He obviously didn't remember his dream then.

She lay back on her pillows and looked up at the dark ceiling as she contemplated what he had told her. It still felt sickening that Jake had kissed Lauren, but he had explained his reasons. She just longed to recover her memory. She heard movement and she turned her head. "That was quick" The smile fell from her face as she saw that it wasn't Jacob who had come back into the room.

"Happy to see me, Bella." Lauren sneered as the dim light reflected off the blade she was clutching in her hand.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Two-Too Much to Take**

Jacob could smell Lauren's scent as soon as he approached Bella's room. He put down the coffee he had bought from the vending machine and slowly crept closer to the half opened door. He didn't want to give away his presence. He listened intently and heard the sound of laughter, as well as Bella's gasp of fear. Jacob's heart began to race as he cursed himself for leaving Bella alone at all. He didn't think that Lauren would really attempt to get at Bella, he had stayed as a precaution and because he wanted to be close to her. It seemed he had underestimated Lauren's craziness.

He reached the doorway and glanced quickly into the room, and what he saw made his heart thud painfully in his chest. Lauren was sitting beside Bella on the bed, a sharp blade resting against her throat as she made idle threats. What the hell was he supposed to do now? One false move and Lauren could slit Bella's throat before he had a chance to intervene. Jacob leaned against the cool tiles on the wall as he pondered the best way forward. He heard Bella begging Lauren to release her, but Lauren just laughed bitterly as she told Bella to be quiet.

Jacob couldn't wait any longer. Lauren seemed on the verge of harming Bella, he needed to talk her down somehow. He slipped into the room and showed himself. "Lauren."

Lauren heard her name and her head shot up, the blade in her hand trembling as she stared at Jacob. "You came." She breathed. "I knew you would."

There was a wild light in Lauren's blue eyes as she gazed at him. Jacob cautiously approached the bed. Bella stared at him, her beautiful brown eyes wide and fearful. She was trying to keep her breathing under control, the sharp blade was grazing the sensitive skin of her throat with every breath she took.

"I came." Jacob agreed, keeping his voice calm. "Why don't you just let me have the blade, Lauren? We can then go somewhere and talk."

Lauren frowned as a calculating look replaced the wildness in her eyes. "How do I know you aren't bluffing?"

"I'm not." Jacob held up his hands in supplication. "I just don't want you to get into trouble that's all. How could we be together then?"

"We could be together anyway." Lauren tore her eyes away from him and stared down at a trembling Bella. She pressed the blade closer and a thin line of blood began to trickle down Bella's neck. "With her gone there will be nothing standing between us, Jake. By the time anyone discovered her, we would be long gone."

Bella whimpered in fear as Lauren turned her attention back to Jacob. Her head turned to the side and she gave him a twisted smile. "Tell her that you love me, Jake." She whispered. "Tell her."

Jacob looked at Bella pleadingly before he forced the words out of his mouth. "I love you, Lauren. You know that. Put the blade away and come to me."

Lauren laughed as she saw the tortured look on Jacob's face that he just couldn't hide. "You're lying." She sneered. "You think that I'm crazy. Well I'm not." She took hold of Bella's hair and yanked on it hard, causing her head to fall back. The blade cut deeper.

"Don't." Bella begged, her voice quavering.

"Oh, is little Ms Swan scared?" Lauren taunted her. "I always knew you were a coward."

"Let her go, Lauren." Jacob demanded. He had moved closer while she was intent on taunting Bella.

"Stay back." Lauren warned him. "If you step one inch closer I'll do it."

Jacob stopped. Lauren laughed at him again as she continued to pull on Bella's hair, a malicious smile crossing her lips as she cried out with the pain. "I should have done this years ago. Do you know it wasn't only Jake that I had? Your beloved Edward came to me for some loving too. Everyone knows what a cold fish you are."

Bella stared up into Lauren's eyes, there was no mercy in them, she was enjoying causing pain. "I know for definite that you are lying." She said hoarsely. "Edward was a virgin. He wouldn't have been able to touch anyone, let alone a skank like you. Do it bitch. Finish what you started."

Lauren's eyes flashed fire as she increased her hold on Bella's hair, making her wince. "Found some balls at last have you? Well we'll..." a scream left her throat that bubbled into a groan as Jacob's fingers closed around her blonde locks as he lifted her from the bed so she was dangling in front of him. The blade dropped from her fingers and clattered to the floor.

"Rule one, never take your eyes off the ball, darlin.'" He threw her against the wall, her head hitting it with a sharp crack. Lauren slid to the floor, knocked out cold.

Bella let out a sob as Jacob kicked the blade out of his way and gathered her up into his arms. "It's over now, honey. It's over." He murmured as he rocked her back and forth.

* * *

Jacob hauled Lauren's comatose body over his shoulder and silently slipped out of Bella's room. It was the first time he had been grateful for his werewolf capabilities. His enhanced vision and hearing gave him a distinct advantage if anyone was approaching and he was able to move without sound. He ran down the corridor on the balls of his feet and followed the route that the nurse had shown him earlier that night which led back out of the hospital. Thankfully he saw no one and was able to make it outside without being seen. Jacob scanned the car park and saw Lauren's distinct white convertible parked near the rear, under cover of some trees. Glancing around covertly he made a dash for the car and carefully pulled Lauren off of his shoulder and placed her in the front seat of the car. She gave a small moan, indicating that she was coming round. He quickly backed away and melted into the darkness. There was just one last thing he had to do.

* * *

Bella held up the small mirror to her throat and dabbed at the blood. Most of it had stopped, but some residue still remained. Luckily the blade had just scratched the surface of her skin only. When she was finished she put the mirror to one side and leaned back on her pillows, closing her eyes. It still hadn't sunk it just yet. She couldn't believe that once again she had attracted the attentions of a scorned woman. She had been scared when confronted with Victoria, but somehow seeing Lauren's twisted face filled with hatred as she held the blade to her throat, had been so much more frightening. "What is it about me that attracts this shit?" She mumbled under her breath. "I thought being with Jake would be safer, but it's not."

Slowly tears leaked out of Bella's eyes as she began to cry. It had all become too much. She hadn't told Jacob yet, but Lauren's attack had uncorked her forgotten memories of the last few weeks. She remembered what had happened and how he had been injured badly in the newborn attack. He had failed to mention that to her. The supernatural and the evil that was hidden behind a human mask all became one in Bella's mind. She had reached the end of her tether and had enough. She just wanted to get as far away from Forks and Washington State as she could. She was done.

* * *

Jacob put down the payphone and let out a relieved sigh. He had called in and reported that a girl had been found in the parking lot and needed medical attention. Hopefully the hospital would alert Charlie when Lauren's identity was discovered and they could start dealing with her. It had been a frightening experience seeing Bella in such mortal danger. With Victoria he had been elsewhere when Bella and the others had been ambushed. He had only witnessed it through Seth's memories. But to see someone trying to harm the woman he loved right in front of his eyes was something he would never forget. His biggest regret was that he had been the cause of it.

Wasting no more time, Jacob backtracked toward the hospital, taking the same route as before. He heard sirens as the ambulance arrived in the parking lot, Lauren had been found. While everyone's attention was on her, he slipped back inside.

* * *

Bella was lying on her side when he came back into the room. He immediately went over to her and touched her shoulder gently. He was hurt when he saw her body flinch. "Bells?" He said hesitantly.

"Did you deal with it?" Bella asked without turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I put Lauren in her car and called for an ambulance. She's being seen to now." Jacob sat beside her and touched her shoulder again. "How are you?"

"Tired." Bella said flatly.

Jacob frowned, he didn't like the sound of her voice. He needed to see her. "Can you look at me please, honey?"

Bella sighed as she rolled onto her back and glanced at him briefly. "I'm tired, Jacob."

"I know but I need to check your wound." Jacob stroked her long hair away from her neck and grimaced when he saw the red line crossing her pale skin. "Is it sore?"

"It's fine. I cleaned it up." Bella pulled her hair back into position.

"Talk to me, Bells." Jacob pleaded with her, she had shut down and it was frightening him.

"I'm tired." She said again. "I just want to sleep."

"Can I lay with you?" Jacob asked her.

Bella looked at him dully for a moment. She was about to say no, but didn't really have the energy to argue with him. She just nodded and rolled back onto her side, facing away from him. Jacob climbed onto the bed and carefully spooned behind her. Bella didn't snuggle into him like she usually did, but kept a slight space between them. Jacob felt sick inside, she was pulling away from him he could feel it. He knew she must blame him for the whole mess with Lauren. He put his arm around her and held her close as she shut her eyes, blocking everything out in front of her.

* * *

Charlie arrived as soon as visiting hours started. He marched into his daughter's room, surprised to see Jacob already there, sitting by her bed. Bella was lying on her side, she seemed to be deeply asleep.

"What time did you get here?" He asked Jacob.

"About five minutes ago." Jacob lied. He felt unhappy and completely exhausted. He hadn't slept at all.

"You look washed out son. I've got some news that will ease your mind. Come outside for a moment." Charlie left the room, waiting for Jacob to follow him.

"I'll be back soon." Jacob said softly to Bella. She didn't respond in any way, just continued to pretend that she was asleep. He looked at her sadly before joining Charlie.

"We found Lauren." Charlie told him. "An unknown person called in telling us that a young woman was injured in the parking lot of this hospital. Can you believe it? She was found in the front seat of that convertible she drives. We think that she had some type of accident and managed to drive herself here, but then passed out."

Jacob feigned surprise. "What happens to her now?"

"Well she's conscious but refusing to speak about what happened. A psychiatrist has been called in to assess her. Apparently, after the hospital looked into her records, they found that she has previously been diagnosed with Schizophrenia. She suffers with delusions and has been on some pretty heavy medication. They seem to think she has probably not been taking her meds. Her parents will be here soon. They have a lot of explaining to do." Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

Jacob felt sick inside. "That explains why she was acting the way she did."

"Yeah. I'm just glad Bells didn't have to deal with any of this." Charlie replied.

"Right." Jacob glanced back into the room where Bella was still pretending to sleep. Exhaustion washed over him as he headed back to her, Charlie by his side. He just hoped with time that Bella would be able to forgive him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :) A special thanks to aggy73 for the info about Disneyworld! :)**_

**Part Twenty Three-Plans**

Two weeks passed before Bella was finally allowed home. Her side had healed up well and she was able to move around without any pain now the stitches had been removed. Charlie came to pick her up and drive her back home. Bella sat quietly in the front while he drove back toward their house.

"Are you alright, kiddo? You don't seem like yourself." He asked her in concern. He was worried that the recent trauma of her operation had set her back. He didn't know that she had finally recovered her memories or about Lauren's attack.

"Just feeling a bit tired." Bella said softly, her eyes trained on the road ahead.

"And what about Jake?" Charlie inquired. He had sensed the tension between them. "You know there is nothing to worry about with that Lauren girl anymore."

"I know." Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said I'm just tired."

Charlie gave up, knowing he wouldn't get anything further out of her. Moments later he pulled into the driveway and parked the cruiser. Jacob was waiting on the doorstep for them. As soon as the car drew to a halt, he nimbly jumped to his feet and ran over to the passenger door to help Bella out. She looked at him for a second as he offered her his hand, before tentatively putting her hand in his and letting him assist her out of the car.

"I bet you're glad to be back." Jacob gave her a small smile.

Bella did not return it. She just nodded and kept her eyes averted from him as he led her into the house. Charlie followed behind, a worried frown on his face. What the hell was up with his daughter? Inside he dumped the bags.

"I have to go back into work for a couple of hours, kiddo. Jake will stay with you until I get back." Charlie picked up his gun belt and wound it round his waist.

"I thought you had the whole day off." Bella said in alarm. "Can't you stay?"

"I won't be long." Charlie assured her. "You'll be safe with Jake."

Bella's face dropped. "Yeah, safe." She mumbled before heading into the living room to sit down.

Charlie caught the despairing expression on Jacob's face. He leaned close and whispered to him. "I don't know what is going on with you both, but you better sort it out by the time I get back."

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed over at Bella, she was sitting on the sofa staring sightlessly into space. "I'll try."

"Don't try, do." Charlie warned him before calling out goodbye to Bella and leaving.

* * *

"I made you a drink." Jacob passed the coffee to Bella.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "You can go if you need to. I'll be fine here."

"No. I'm staying even though you clearly don't want me to." Jacob stated bluntly.

Bella flinched at his words. "I never said that."

"Not out loud." Jacob said bitterly as he took a drink out of his own mug. "Your actions speak volumes."

"I've just come out of hospital Jake, and had a mad woman nearly slit my throat, so forgive me if I'm not dancing on the table with joy." Bella retorted.

"You blame me for Lauren." Jacob did not hold back any longer, he was sick of the long silences and tension.

"I don't." Bella said in exasperation. "What I am sick of is being hen pecked. Just go home."

Jacob glared at her as he slammed his mug down on the little side table, sloshing his coffee everywhere. "Tell the fucking truth, Bells. You blame me for what happened."

Bella glared back at him as her resentment finally boiled over now that they were finally alone with no one listening in. "Alright then yes, I blame you Jake. I thought being with you would be safe. You always made me feel that way. But then you had to bring my worst enemy into my life and look what happened. I was so fucking frightened. It was worse then when Victoria attacked me."

Her words were like arrows to his heart. Jacob stared at her in shock. "You don't feel safe with me?"

"Not anymore, no. With Edward I always felt like something was threatening me, but not with you. But now..." Bella wiped away the ever present tears. "I can't take any of this. I want to get away from here. I've had enough of being at the mercy of someone evil, whether they be vampire or human."

"You're gonna leave?" Jacob felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"Yes." Bella confessed. "I love you, Jake but I can't take anymore of this."

Jacob fell back in his seat as he tried to get his breathing under control. He knew that she was pissed at him, but he had never expected this. "You can't go." He begged her.

Bella looked at him sadly. "For my own sanity I have to."

Jacob got up and knelt before her as he took her hands in his own. He gazed into her eyes steadily as he spoke. "I love you, Bells. If you really feel that you can't stay here any longer...then I'll come with you wherever you go."

* * *

Quil walked down the beach holding onto little Claire's hand. They had spent the morning building sandcastles. Several passerby's had commented on the handsome man and his pretty daughter. Their words had made Quil feel sick inside. Of course that's what they would think. He couldn't live like this any longer. For both himself and little Claire he needed to try and break the bond he had with her. As if she could sense his turmoil, Claire looked up at him curiously.

"Quilly sad." She whispered.

Quil gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, Claire. Don't worry."

Claire shook her head. "Quilly sad." She said again.

Quil gazed at her affectionately. He was very fond of her and would love to have a daughter just like her one day. His place in her life had to end now, today. He knew that Sam had left to go on a vision quest and he had decided that he needed to do the same. "Do you want to go home now, Claire?"

Claire nodded, her long, silky hair flowing over her shoulders. "Is it goodbye Quilly?" She whispered, a knowing light in her young eyes.

Quil knelt down in the sand in front of her. "Maybe for a while little one." He replied honestly.

"Will you be happy when you come back, Quilly?" Claire asked.

"I think so. I really think so." Quil promised her.

Claire gave him a shy smile as she flung her thin arms around his neck. "Be happy, Quilly."

Quil hugged her back, his eyes moist with unshed tears.

* * *

Bella stared at Jacob aghast. "You would come away with me?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes." Jacob replied firmly.

"But you can't leave La Push." Bella reminded him. "There's your dad, the pack and all your other commitments."

"I would do it for you." Jacob said simply. "I love you and that's all that matters. I need you, Bells. You're everything to me."

Bella dropped her eyes from his as she pondered his words. He would do that for her, leave everyone and everything behind, even if it cost him. "I could never ask you to do that." She said faintly.

"You're not asking. I am the one making the choice. If getting away from here is what you need then I will come with you. Loving someone means making a sacrifice sometimes." Jacob sat next to her on the couch and slipped his arm across her shoulders. She didn't push him away like she had been recently, instead she leaned against his side with a soft sigh.

"But you'll be making more sacrifices then I could ever ask you to. I can't allow that."

Jacob tensed. "You don't want me to come with you?"

"Of course I would love you to come with me. I want to be able to escape the chaos that has become part of our everyday lives. The last two years have been a whirlwind of danger and fear. It's just all been getting too much. I need a break." Bella rested her head in her hands.

Jacob looked at her for a moment as he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. "What if we did just that?"

Bella glanced up at him. "What?"

"Went away somewhere for a couple of weeks to get away from it all. I know it's not permanent and the same issues will be still here when we get back, but at least it will give us both a chance to relax and be a normal couple." Jacob suggested tentatively.

The idea caught Bella's interest. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you like. We could go back to Florida and visit your mom or take a road trip somewhere." Jacob felt relief that Bella was warming up to the idea.

"I never got to visit Disneyworld while I was staying with mom." Bella said wistfully.

Jacob couldn't hide his grin. "Disneyworld? Seriously?"

Bella elbowed him in the side. "Yes, I always wanted to go even as a little girl. There just seems something magical about the place. Like a fairytale kingdom."

"Well we've faced vampires and crazy women, why not add fairies to the list." Jacob hugged her close to him. "If that's where you'd like to go then we'll do it."

"How will we afford the flights? Accommodation won't be a problem as we can stay with mom, but we'll need spending money." Bella mused. "And your dad? Will he be alright for two weeks on his own?"

"Dad will be fine staying with the Clearwaters. I know that Sue won't mind and I bet Charlie will keep an eye on him too. As for the money I'll find my share somehow." Jacob replied, making plans in his head as he talked. "I'm sure the others won't mind taking on extra patrol shifts until I get back. I won't be able to leave until Sam returns though. He is the only other one with leadership experience."

Bella felt hope flare in her heart which banished the depressive feelings she had been experiencing since Lauren's attack. The thought of spending two uninterrupted weeks with Jacob was very appealing. "Okay then once Sam returns we'll book the flights."

Jacob gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tight to his chest. "Thanks, Bells. You won't regret this I promise."

Bella hugged him back and soaked in his warmth. She had missed it badly over the last couple of weeks. "I love you, Jake." She whispered.

"I love you more." He replied, kissing her gently on the lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Four-Meddling Parents**

It was another two weeks before Sam finally returned from his trip away. While he was absent Jacob made arrangements with the others to cover his shifts, promising he would make it up to them on his return by taking on extra patrols so each of them could have a period of rest. He thought he would incorporate this on a regular basis so each pack member had some good downtime, not just odd days here and there. To raise money he began searching for odd jobs around the reservation. He called on his neighbors and managed to find plenty of small jobs which they were willing to pay a small fee for him to do. He also took on some mechanical work. With all this extra work and looking after his dad as well, Jacob was very busy and he hardly got to see Bella much to his chagrin.

As for Bella she had found a job in Port Angeles. The other one had fallen through as she had never made it to the interview. She was now working in a coffee shop and spent long days on her feet as she served the stream of people coming in for their favorite beverage. So with both of them so busy, they mostly spoke on the phone or Jacob would sneak over late at night to spend the night in her room, more often then not they both just fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

It was with relief that Jacob opened the door one morning to find Sam on his doorstep. He studied his friend for a moment, his eyes taking in the difference in his posture. For the first time ever Samuel Uley looked relaxed. The stoical expression he wore like a mask was gone and that tension he carried daily seemed to be missing. Jacob ushered him inside so they could talk.

"How did it go?" He asked eagerly.

Sam gave him a wry smile as he made himself comfortable on the couch. He spread his arms across the back cushions and crossed his legs at the ankle. "It was definitely enlightening."

"How so?" Jacob pulled up a chair and sat opposite him.

"It took me some days but I finally connected to my wolf and I spoke to him." Sam revealed.

"Spoke to him?"

"Kind of. We talked in imagery mostly. It was very surreal. I tell you the herbs Old Quil gave me to put me in a trance are very toxic. I was out of it for days." Sam actually laughed. Jacob raised his eyebrows, he had never heard him show amusement, ever.

"So what did you see?" Jacob pressed.

Sam's mirth vanished and he became serious again. "That is only for me to know. I just came here to let you know that I will be moving out of Emily's today. I've managed to rent a small apartment, more like a bedsit really until I can get myself sorted."

Jacob was stunned. Sam had not wasted any time. "How did Emily take it?"

Sam sighed. "She was upset, but she confessed she knew this had been coming. While I was away she had been preparing for it. She will be moving back to the Makah res to stay with her sister for a while. Once we sell the cabin we'll split the proceeds."

"Things have moved fast. Is the imprint pull gone entirely?" Jacob asked.

"No. I will always have a deep affection for Emily. That has not gone away. I will always keep in touch and protect her when she needs it. However I am now free to choose my life partner. I have regained my sense of self." Sam confessed quietly.

"And Lee?"

"I haven't spoken to Leah yet out of respect to Emily. When she has left the res I will talk to Leah."

Jacob was amazed at how quickly things had changed. It was good to see that Sam no longer looked tortured and had now regained the ability to make his own choices. "Quil left a couple of weeks ago to begin a vision quest of his own."

Sam smiled. "I suspected he might. I hope he too gets the outcome he was hoping for."

"Me too. It worked for you." Jacob stood up and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out two beers and chucked one to Sam, who caught it easily. "Now you're back I need a favor."

"You didn't take long." Sam said as he opened the can and began to drink.

Jacob grinned. "You know me. How do you feel about holding onto your Alpha status for a little bit longer?"

* * *

Bella opened the front door and dragged her weary body inside. She was utterly exhausted. She had been dealing with a steady stream of rude customers all day. Working in retail was definitely an eye opener on just how impolite the public could be. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pour herself a juice. She had gone right off of coffee. A knock on the door made her groan, she wasn't expecting visitors. She grumbled under her breath as she walked slowly back to answer the door. Before she could register who it was she was swept up into a pair of warm arms and swung around.

"Jake, can't breathe." She choked out.

"Sorry honey." He laughed as he put her back down on her feet. "I have good news."

"What?" Bella said, her head still spinning.

"Sam's back and has agreed to take over while we're gone. I checked my savings and I almost have enough for the ticket. In another week or so I reckon I will have the spending money too." Jacob replied happily.

A smile curved Bella's lips upwards. "Really? This is great news."

Jacob grinned back at her as he leaned down to kiss her. Bella slipped her hands over his broad shoulders as his clutched at her waist, lifting her off the floor again. She loved kissing Jacob, his heat surrounded them both and all the tension slipped away as her body began to melt against his. When his tongue slipped past her lips she sighed softly and only pulled away because she needed to breathe.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I can't wait to be alone." He murmured as began to press teasing kisses along the delicate skin of her neck and throat.

Bella closed her eyes in ecstasy as he continued on a downward trail. She felt him pull her shirt to one side and begin to kiss his way along her shoulder. "You know my dad will be back any moment now."

Jacob groaned in annoyance as he dropped his head to her shoulder and tried to calm himself down. "Getting away from here so we can be completely alone can't come soon enough."

Bella giggled at his frustration and pushed on his shoulders so he had to release her. Right on cue, just as her feet touched the floor, Charlie came into the house. "I'm back." He called out. "Bells, are you home yet?"

"In the kitchen, dad." She yelled back at him. She smirked at Jacob's annoyed expression.

"I bought us a pizza, kiddo." Charlie said as he came in, he was surprised to see Jacob. He looked at the box. "I don't think there's enough for three."

"Don't worry, Charlie I'm not staying. I have to get home to my dad." Jacob replied quickly. "I'll call you later, Bells." He placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving.

Charlie dumped the pizza box on the table and began to pull some plates out of the cupboard. "You two seem back on track." He said mildly. "It's nice to see."

"Yeah." Bella replied, biting on her bottom lip as she worked up the courage to tell her dad about the holiday. She had been putting it off, thinking it would be better to spring it on him at the last minute so he wouldn't have time to protest. Now that Jacob was sure he had the money she couldn't delay any longer. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Charlie divided the pizza up on the plates and passed one to Bella.

She took a small bite and gave him a weak smile. "Jake and I are planning to go on holiday." She blurted out quickly.

Charlie choked on his pizza. Bella became alarmed as his face turned red as he continued to cough. She hurriedly got out of her seat and thumped him on the back. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Water." He gasped out. She passed him a glass and watched anxiously as he chugged it down.

"Better?"

Charlie placed the glass carefully on the table and looked at her. "No way, kiddo. You can't go on holiday alone with a boy. I forbid it."

Bella's eyes opened wide. "You forbid it? This isn't just some random boy. It's Jake."

"Exactly." Charlie replied as if that explained everything.

Bella sat back down, her own cheeks turning red as she glared at him. "And why can I not go on holiday with Jake?"

"He's a boy." Charlie repeated as he chewed on his pizza and swallowed it down quickly.

"And?"

"Don't make me spell it out for you, Bells." Charlie said irritably as his face flushed and he averted his eyes from hers.

Bella crossed her arms. "Well clearly you have to because I have no idea what your problem is."

Charlie grimaced. "He is a boy...and you know what that means."

"No."

"He is full of hormones." Charlie shoved more pizza into his mouth.

"Full of hormones." Bella echoed. "Dad please?"

"It's true, Bells. Boys his age have only one thing on their mind. I remember Billy at his age." Charlie said pompously. "The apple never falls far from the tree, mark my word."

"Billy settled down and married Sarah." Bella reminded him.

"Yes and look how long it was before Sarah was pregnant with the twins." Charlie replied.

"Mom was pregnant with me before you married." Bella raised her eyebrows at him.

Charlie opened his mouth and closed it again, clearly having no answer to this argument.

"So really," Bella continued. "Shouldn't you be more worried about me. I mean the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"This is not funny, kiddo." Charlie wagged his finger at her.

"I never said it was, but you have to trust me, dad. I am an adult..."

"But Jake isn't." Charlie pointed out eagerly. "He's still only seventeen."

"Oh dad for goodness sake." Bella was getting irritated now. The conversation was farcical. "I nearly married Edward not too long ago. I didn't get this lecture then."

"That's because we all know what a cold fish that boy was." Charlie grumbled. "Jake's different."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. How did her dad know about Edward's issues? She felt beyond mortified. "This conversation is over." She mumbled.

"You are not going on holiday alone with that boy, Bells." Charlie said again adamantly.

"You can't stop me." Bella retorted. "I'm an adult."

"Ah, but Jake is not." Charlie said with a triumphant smile. "I am sure Billy will not allow it."

Bella gave him one last glare as she dumped her plate in the sink and flounced out. "We'll see about that."

"Oh we will." Charlie placed his own plate in the sink and went over to the phone. He punched in Billy's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello."

"Billy we need to talk." Charlie said grimly.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Five-Off At Last**

Billy tried to hide his smile of amusement as Charlie paced up and down in front of him. The old man was going to give himself a heart attack if he stressed much more about this. Billy was always surprised at Charlie's ability to wind himself up unnecessarily about the most silly things, and he considered this a very idiotic thing indeed.

"Sit down you old fool before you fall down."

Charlie glared at his old friend as he did as he asked. "Well are you going to tell Jake that he is not allowed to go?"

"I will do no such thing. The boy deserves a holiday, he has worked his ass off to raise the money." Billy said mildly.

"What? He is still only seventeen, under the legal age so I would have thought you would have been more inclined to refuse to let him go until he matures a bit." Charlie blustered.

"Matures a bit? My son is more mature then most people of his age, anyway he'll be eighteen in a couple of months. This is all down to the fact that you are still treating Bella like a five year old. She has grown up, Chief. They both have." Billy would not be swayed.

"I cannot believe this. I thought I would have your support." Charlie got up and began to pace again.

"If it was something that needed my support you would have it. Stop living in the past, Charlie. They are not us. I know that they will be careful, that's what you are really worried about it, isn't it?"

Charlie collapsed back into his seat. Billy had cut right to the heart of the matter. "I don't want Bella to end up in the position that we all did. Having a child is a big responsibility. Look how you and Sarah struggled with the twins, and as for me and Renee." He sighed sadly.

"I know it was hard, but we can't project our fears onto them. Like I said, times have changed. Our children have got their heads screwed on and would take the necessary precautions. Let them go, Charlie. They both need this." Billy said persuasively.

His words finally pierced Charlie's worries and he smiled when he saw his friend's shoulders relax. "I just worry that's all."

"Despite what you think, so do I." Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen and took two beers out of the fridge. He chucked one over to Charlie as he came back into the room. "They will be fine."

"I hope so." Charlie popped open his can and took a long drink.

"They will." Billy said firmly. "I know it."

Charlie let out a resigned sigh as he finally gave in. "Alright they can go." He agreed grudgingly.

Billy smiled in satisfaction. "You know it makes sense, Chief."

"Mmmm..." was Charlie's only reply as he brought the can back to his lips.

* * *

Jacob and Bella were relieved when they finally got the all clear from Charlie. They would still have gone but they were glad to have his blessing. The only downside was a mortifying conversation from both dad's about the perils of not using condoms. Both men were pretty drunk at the time so Jacob and Bella hoped they wouldn't remember the talk, they certainly didn't want to be reminded.

"I've booked the flights." Bella said happily as she closed her laptop and stretched her aching legs. Standing on her feet for twelve hours at work had taken its toll and she was looking forward to getting away.

Jacob sat down on the floor and took one of her feet in his warm hands and began to gently massage it. Bella closed her eyes in ecstasy. "That is so lovely."

"I need your feet to be in tip top condition." Jacob laughed. "We'll be doing a lot of walking while we're away. Disney World is huge."

"I know." Bella pushed her other foot into his hand so it could get some attention too. "I can't wait to go. You'll get to meet my mom too."

"Oh yeah. I want to see if she lives up to the stories you tell." Jacob slid his hands up her legs and massaged her aching calves.

"Oh she will believe me. Oh keep doing that, Jake." Bella moaned in bliss, her aching muscles felt soothed wherever he touched them.

"If you keep making noises like that Charlie is going to come in here with all guns blazing." Jacob knelt in front of her and kissed her sweetly on the nose.

"I'll risk it. Carry on, Jake. My other leg needs attention now." Bella whined playfully.

"You are a hard task master, Bella Swan." Jacob began to rub the other leg, massaging it gently.

"You try dealing with rude people demanding coffee every five minutes. Honestly they are so impatient. I only have one pair of hands." Bella complained. "I really need to find another job when we get back and look through my college options."

Jacob's happy expression vanished. "College? I didn't think you were going now."

Bella opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see the worry etched all over his face. "Don't panic. I was thinking about doing an on-line course. You could too, you know."

"An on-line course." Jacob smiled in relief. "Sounds like a good idea."

"I'm just full of them." Bella said wryly. "Carry on Jake."

Jacob laughed at her petulant tone and he began tickling the bottom of her feet in retaliation. Bella yelled in shock and she thrashed about. "No Jake that's not fair."

"Oh it so is." Jacob tickled her some more before picking her up and pulling her into his lap.

Bella gasped for breath as she gave him a mock glare. "You're evil just so you know."

"Oh I know." Jacob kissed her briefly on the lips before continuing to tickle her until she begged for mercy.

* * *

Bella threw her clothes on the bed and began to sort through what she wanted to take with her. They would be leaving in two days time and she wanted to have everything packed and ready early. She hadn't seen much of Jacob the last few days. He had been busy with pack duties and work. She herself had been clocking up the hours, trying to get as much money together as possible at the last minute. Bella made three piles and labelled them, definitely, definitely not and maybe. The definitely not pile was much bigger then the others and she was beginning to get discouraged. She really needed some new clothes but she had no money to spare.

"Bells you have a visitor." Charlie called up the stairs, interrupting her meltdown.

"Damn." Bella grumbled as she left her room and stomped down the stairs in irritation. She was surprised to see Leah lounging against the door frame chatting to Charlie. "Hi." She said uneasily.

Leah gave her a small smile. "Can we have a little chat?"

"Chat?"

"Yeah, like a talk?" Leah just about managed to stop herself rolling her eyes.

"Go on, kiddo." Charlie said encouragingly. "You need some air."

"Alright." Bella shot him a dark look before grabbing her jacket and following Leah out of the house.

The two girls strode side by side for a while, not talking. The air was cool and Bella had to pull her jacket around her to keep the chill out. Leah had no need. She was just wearing a loose shirt and shorts. Bella felt short and ungainly next to the tall, graceful girl and she tried to straighten up but only ended up tripping over her own feet.

"Watch yourself, Swan." Leah caught her easily. "I wouldn't want to have to explain to Jake that you got hurt on my watch again. I'm sorry about before by the way."

Bella shrugged, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Doesn't matter."

"You're too forgiving you know." Leah replied sarcastically. "If I was you I'd kick my ass for what I did."

"Well as you can see I am hardly built to kick a female shape shifters butt. The last time I hit Jake I hurt my hand." Bella reminded her.

"That's true." Leah gave her a rare smile.

Bella found herself returning it as the tension eased away. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Leah was silent for a moment as she continued to walk. "Well I wanted to check you were really okay now and also thank you for being the one to tell me about the imprint. I never realized until Jake told me that you had personally decided to do that."

"I just thought it would be better coming from me then being told along with the others." Bella said simply. "I can relate to what you've been through. I know it wasn't quite the same but we had both been abandoned."

Leah nodded. "Yeah."

"So." Bella said tentatively. "How are things between you and Sam?"

Leah ducked her head avoiding Bella's eyes. "You know."

"No." Bella found it amusing that Leah was suddenly being coy. "Tell me."

"It's great. We're taking it slow as I still have some trust issues, but we are working on it. We've been having date nights." Leah revealed.

"Date nights." Bella smiled. "That sounds lovely. I might suggest that to Jake if we ever get any spare time in the next couple of days."

"You're jetting off to Florida soon." Leah gave her a sly look. "You'll have plenty of date nights there. I doubt you'll be getting much rest of a night."

Bella's skin flushed red. "Leah." She muttered. "It was bad enough getting the condom lecture from Billy and my dad."

Leah burst out laughing at this. Bella thought how beautiful she was when she let her guard down. "Yeah we all saw that in Jake's head. That was a classic."

"Well it wasn't amusing to me." Bella said in exasperation. "I have never been so mortified. Luckily my dad has forgotten all about it. He was very drunk at the time."

"We could refresh his memory." Leah replied wickedly.

"Don't you dare, Leah Clearwater." Bella warned her.

"Never dare a shape shifter." Leah took off back toward the house, Bella stumbling behind her.

* * *

The next days passed quicker then either of them expected. All too soon Jacob and Bella were being waved off at the airport, not only by their dad's but the whole pack, minus Quil who was still away. The group of tall, good looking men and Leah created quite a spectacle and their were a lot of jealous glances thrown Bella and Leah's way being surrounded by such hot blooded men. Charlie was scratching his head as he watched his daughter being passed from one set of arms to another as each member of the pack hugged her goodbye. They even did the same to Jake which made Charlie's eyes widen in surprise. It was the first time he had seen all of the pack together in one place. He wondered what they put in the water in La Push to make the young men grow so big. Billy laughed at his friends dumbfounded expression.

Jacob picked up the small hand luggage they were taking on the plane with them, and holding tightly to Bella's hand, they waved one last time at their friends and family and left to board the plane. They were officially on their way at last.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Six-Renee and Phil**

The taxi dropped them off outside Renee and Phil's little two bedroom house. It was located on a quiet residential street. Bella's mother had wanted to meet her at the airport but Bella had managed to persuade her otherwise. Renee could be pretty hard to handle in a public place and she wanted Jacob to meet her in a more private setting. Jacob picked up all the luggage easily and took the lead as they strolled over to the pretty little house painted in a muted cream color. He could hear the ocean and was desperate to catch a glimpse of it.

"The house looks nice." He whispered to Bella.

"They've just moved again actually. This isn't the same one they were living in when I came here with my dad. They do short term rentals because they are always having to move because of Phil's job." Bella whispered back.

"Oh yeah, he's a baseball player." Jacob looked over at the house again. "Maybe I can have a game with him."

Bella held in her laughter. Phil may be a semi-professional, but with Jacob's supernatural skills he would easily beat her stepfather. Phil had a fragile ego where his sport was concerned and Bella didn't want to cause any upset. "Maybe you shouldn't show off too soon." She warned him. "Phil can be a sore loser."

"Really?" Jacob felt disappointed. He wouldn't have minded testing his skills against a professional.

"Yeah, so if he does challenge you to a game. Let him win, please. We are here for two weeks." Bella begged him.

"Alright." Jacob couldn't believe a grown man would react that way, but then he remembered that Phil was a lot younger then Renee.

They finally reached the door and Bella rang the bell. There was a loud scream inside which made them both flinch, then the door was flung open and an excitable Renee launched herself at Bella. "My baby girl."

Bella nearly fell backwards, it was only Jacob discreetly holding onto her lower back that saved her. "Hey mom."

Renee pulled back and gripped Bella's hands as she looked her up and down. "Oh Bella you look washed out. Come in and I'll give you a makeover to put some color on those pale cheeks."

Jacob frowned, a little annoyed at Renee's slight criticism. Bella didn't need make up, she was beautiful as she was. Finally Renee turned her attention to him and her mouth dropped open as she stared up at him. "You're Jake?" She breathed, her voice full of wonder.

"Hi Renee, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it as she continued to stare.

"Mom." Bella chided her, feeling embarrassed.

"Wow." Renee let out a long exhalation as she ignored Bella and continued to ogle him. "You are one hot dude. You must really work out to get muscles like that."

Jacob didn't know how to react to that. Instead he shrugged and gave her a small smile. Bella was feeling more mortified then ever. "Mom." She said again.

Renee tore her eyes away from Jacob and took hold of her daughter's arm as she pulled her inside. She leaned close and whispered in Bella's ear; Jacob could hear everything she said. "How did you pull him, baby girl? He is so handsome."

Jacob felt his irritation increase. Bella hadn't exaggerated about her mother at all. Renee was completely oblivious to what she was saying. No wonder Bella suffered with low self esteem with her mother saying such stupid things. He had to bite back a retort as he wasn't supposed to have heard the comment, but he was finding it hard. He followed them into the house and dumped the bags in the small hall.

"Phil, they're here." Renee squealed.

A tall, blonde man emerged from the kitchen. He had a sandwich in his hand and was chewing it. When he caught sight of Jacob he nearly dropped the bread. "Whoa, are you a basketball player? Bella never said."

Jacob felt like rolling his eyes. "No, we're all built like this where I come from. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand again. Phil took it and shook it limply.

"You could be you know. I have contacts if you're interested in trying out." Phil eyed him speculatively as he continued to eat his sandwich. "Do you have an agent?"

"No." Jacob exchanged an exasperated look with Bella. "I don't play sport professionally, only for fun when I have time."

"What do you do in the back of beyond then?" Phil seemed bemused by this answer. "I can't imagine there is much to do in the middle of nowhere."

"La Push is not..." Jacob began heatedly.

Bella dug her elbow into his side, making him clamp his mouth shut. She took over the conversation. "La Push is a lovely, beautiful place to live with plenty of things to do."

"Oh I expect it's nice to look at, but really what future do young people have living there? I mean Ren had to run away to get a life for herself." Phil threw his arm over his wife's shoulders and gave them a big smile. "You should definitely think about relocating, Jake is it? You'll find life a lot simpler here."

Bella felt Jacob's hand shaking in her own as he became increasingly pissed off with Phil's comments about his home. "Mom, do you mind showing us to our room? I'm feeling kind of beat." She said quickly.

"Of course baby girl. Come this way." Renee pulled away from Phil and motioned for Jacob and Bella to follow her down the small, narrow hall. She stopped outside the last door on the left. "This is where you'll be sleeping. It's tiny but big enough for a double bed."

Bella pushed on the door to find it didn't open very far. It hit the side of the double bed. Renee hadn't been lying. That was all that was in there. She would have to crawl on the bed to get in. She swallowed down her disappointment and did just that. Jacob passed her the bags through the small gap, then he did the same himself.

"I'll just make up a salad, sweetie. Come join me and Phil when you have settled in. Nice to meet you again, Jake." Renee gave a low whistle as she ogled him one last time before finally leaving them alone.

* * *

"The rooms in their last rented house were much bigger then this." Bella bounced on the bed and flinched when she heard the springs squeak loudly. "Oh no."

Jacob sighed. "We won't get much action on this. One small move and the whole of Florida will know what we are up to."

"There's no floor space so we can't even bed down there." Bella fell back on the bed causing it to squeak again alarmingly. "I don't believe this."

"We can't stay here for the whole two weeks, Bells. I need room and air to breathe." Jacob reached across Bella and opened the small window.

"What other choice do we have, Jake?" Bella whined as she stared miserably up at the ceiling.

Jacob pulled out his wallet and tipped out all the money they had on them. He began to count slowly. Bella watched the frustration build on his face as he stuffed the notes back in his wallet. "We just don't have enough to stay even in a cheap motel and pay to get into Disney World. "

Bella groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head. "I wish we could camp out somewhere instead."

Jacob became still as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Maybe we can. I mean we never got to be alone the last time we shared a tent."

Bella pulled the pillow off of her face and stared at him perplexed. "You are not seriously suggesting we rough it out on the beach. We would get caught and it gets chilly at night."

"Bella, Bella." Jacob climbed on top of her making the bed squeak again alarmingly. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and began to press teasing kisses along her collarbone. "I am a 108 degrees, remember. I am sure we can avoid any beach patrols."

His kisses were making her head go fuzzy and was doing pleasurable things to her body. "We could build a small fire and roast marshmallows and we could take midnight swims. Maybe go skinny dipping." Jacob dragged his lips up her neck until he found her mouth, stealing away her last protests. "It will be romantic, honey."

Bella melted as he continued to kiss her, letting his warm hands slip beneath her thin tank top and palm her breasts. "You're cheating, Jake." She moaned.

"Never." Jacob murmured as his lips left hers as he slid down her body and began to kiss her flat stomach, his tongue tracing teasing circles on her skin. "It will be an adventure."

Bella sank her fingers into his hair and tugged at the silky strands. She felt like she was going to combust from his touches. "Oh Jake." She mumbled as he began to tug on the waistband of her shorts.

"Or..." Jacob suddenly rolled away from her making the bed squeak loudly again. "We could sleep here side by side every night, not moving because this freakish bed makes such gruesome sounds. Your call honey."

Bella was stunned by the sudden loss of his warmth. She turned her head and glared at him. "I think you've made your point. A camp out it is."

A huge grin lit up Jacob's face as he leaned over her again and kissed her deeply. "You know it makes sense."

* * *

Renee pouted when Bella told her about the change of plans. "It's the bed, isn't it? I heard the sounds you were making in there."

Bella's skin flushed red with mortification. "No, we just felt it would be better to travel a bit while we're here. We'll stay a couple of nights, then move on."

Phil put his arm over his wife's shoulders in comfort. "Come on Ren, would you want to hear all your daughter's activities? I warned you about the bed now, didn't I?"

Bella shrank back into Jacob's side. This was beyond embarrassing. She glanced up at Jacob who wasn't hiding his amused grin.

Renee let out a resigned sigh. "I see your point, baby girl." She finally conceded. "If you two are going to be that loud every night then maybe it's for the best. Phil needs his sleep, especially as he has training early in the morning."

"Mom, that bed would squeak if you breathed on it." Bella hissed.

Renee looked at her disbelievingly. "Come now, Bella. Phil and I heard you moaning this hot boys name. Oh by the way I have something for you." She scurried off to fetch the gift.

Bella was horrified. She pressed her head into Jacob's side as he began to laugh. Phil held up his hand and Jacob slapped it. "Asses." Bella muttered.

Renee returned with a box wrapped up with a pink bow. She took Bella's hand and placed it carefully on her palm. "Charlie rang this morning telling me you had forgotten the ones you were supposed to be bringing with you, so I ran to the local drug store and bought you these as a welcome gift."

Bella stared down at the box of super strength condoms as her face burned even brighter with embarrassment. For once even Jacob was lost for words.

_**A/N-LOL, thanks for reading! **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Seven-Alone at Last**

The two days finally ended and Jacob and Bella were more then ready to move on. Renee and Phil had driven them crazy with all their innuendo's and Renee's constant criticisms about Bella's choice in clothes and her physical appearance. Jacob's lip was swollen where he had been constantly forced to bite down on it to stop himself berating Bella's mom for her rudeness. As for Phil, Jacob thought that he and Renee were the perfect match. Charlie had a lucky escape. The bed had been impossible to sleep in, any slight movement caused the springs to squeak alarmingly so they had camped out in the small lounge of a night just to get some sleep.

"I'm going to miss you baby girl." Renee said forlornly as she hugged Bella close. "I had so many plans. I was going to take you to get you a decent haircut and have your legs and bikini line waxed properly."

Bella cringed at this. She forced her arms around her mothers waist and hugged her back. "Sorry we just wanted to travel around a bit." She lied.

Renee gave a resigned sigh as she pulled out of the hug and embraced Jacob, much to his surprise. "You take care of my little girl do you hear."

Jacob nodded. "Of course." It was the first time that Renee had expressed any motherly instincts toward Bella and it was nice to see.

Phil gave Bella a hug and shook Jacob's hand. "Don't forget the condoms." He quipped, making Bella blush and Jacob grin.

"Bye." Bella took Jacob's hand as he picked up their luggage and they were finally on their way.

* * *

Jacob sat on the low wall which ran along the edge of the beach. It was still early in the morning and there were few people about, except for the occasional runner. He opened up the guide book and studied it carefully. Bella sat beside him and looked out at the ocean, the sun was still rising and it created rainbow sparkles along the water. It was beautiful. She closed her eyes and felt the slight breeze ruffle her hair. Now that she was away from her mom she felt much more relaxed. Now their holiday could truly begin.

"They've got a few shops listed here we could call in. We would probably be better hiring a small tent, Bells. It will be cheaper." Jacob suggested.

Bella opened her eyes again and nodded. "Sounds the best option, although it doesn't solve our biggest problem."

Jacob frowned. "What?"

Bella pointed to the luggage at their feet. "These. Do you really want to lug these around with us wherever we go? We need to find somewhere to stash them and the tent when we are in Disney World."

Jacob paused as he tried to think of a solution. "Don't they have like lockers in these parks? I mean visitors must have a lot of stuff with them anyway." He mused.

"Maybe." Bella's face brightened. She pulled out her cell and looked up the Disney World resort. After reading for a few minutes she smiled at him. "Yeah they do have lockers, even for larger luggage. It says here it costs $5.00 dollars a day which will be refunded when you hand in your key and you can switch from park to park."

"Cool, that's one problem solved." Jacob's stomach began to rumble. Renee was an awful cook and he had been unable to force the food down that she had prepared. Bella had offered to cook but her mom wouldn't hear of it. He was looking forward to some takeaway. "Want to grab some breakfast?"

"Definitely." Bella laughed as his stomach growled again. She patted it fondly. "Let's go feed the beast."

Jacob pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yep." Bella leaned in for another tender kiss, winding her hands in the back of his hair as she did so. "But you can tell me again."

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." Jacob murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Jacob Ephraim Black." She replied as she pressed her mouth harder onto his.

* * *

Feeling the sun warm her skin was heaven for Bella. She had carefully applied some sun screen and they were once again sitting on the beach eating take out. Bella had opted for a bagel and she ate it slowly as she sipped her coffee. She leaned against Jacob's side and looked around the beach which was a lot more crowded now. There were lots of young couples dotted around doing the same as them. One part of the beach had been taken over by some pensioners who were doing some gentle exercise. Bella and Jacob laughed at the brightly colored outfits they were wearing. It seemed orange head bands were in.

Eventually they had to leave. Jacob held out his hand and Bella took it as he helped her up. They needed to find a tent for hire and then scout around for somewhere discreet where they could pitch it at night so they had somewhere to sleep. Even though they were both eager to get to Disney World it looked like it would have to be put off for one more day at least. They studied the guide book again, scoping over their options and then headed off to their first port of call.

* * *

It took them the rest of the day to find somewhere that hired a small beach tent within their price range. The first few places they had visited only supplied marquees or beach furniture and the staff were very unhelpful. One of the female staff at the last place they tried flirted with Jacob and gave him directions for a local store nearby that did smaller tents. Bella had a hard time not punching the girl in the face. She knew it was something she was going to have to get used to. Jacob was an attractive man and women naturally flocked to him. She kept repeating to herself that he loved her and no one else. Still it wasn't easy to dampen down her jealousy. All the girls here were so tall and tanned with perfect figures. She felt short and pale in comparison. As usual spending time with Renee had brought all her old insecurities to the surface.

They reached the store and went inside, the interior was dark and they seemed to be the only customers. A man about Charlie's age was sitting behind a wooden counter reading a newspaper, his feet propped up in front of him. Jacob approached him with a tired smile. "Hey."

The man looked up and put his newspaper down. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so, we're looking to hire a small beach tent. We were told that you might have some." Jacob asked politely.

The man laughed. "I see, you're one of those young couples who came to Florida hoping to rough it and save money. Not as easy as you think is it?" He said with raised eyebrows.

Jacob shrugged. "Kinda. Can you help?"

The man held out his hand. "Name's Jackson."

Jacob shook his hand. "I'm Jake and this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Jackson grinned at Bella as she smiled shyly in return. "Well take a seat and I'll see if I can fix you up with something."

Jacob thanked him and he sat down on one of the cases. Bella pulled up one of the bags and sat down too, fanning herself with her hand. She felt drained. The heat was wearing her out. "He seems nice."

"Yeah." Jacob reached out and stroked her cheek affectionately. "After this we'll get something to eat."

Bella nodded. Her feet were aching. "And a foot rub would be nice later too?" She asked hopefully.

Jacob ruffled her hair playfully. "I promise." He said solemnly.

After about five minutes Jackson returned with a tent rolled up in it's bag, some camping chairs and a small gas stove. He dumped them at Jacob's feet. "Will these do you?"

Jacob nodded eagerly. "Thanks. Err...how much?"

Jackson looked at him in amusement. "How long do you need it for?"

"Ten days." Jacob told him.

"Well, you've caught me on a good day and you remind me of my wife and I when we were your age. How about $50.00?"

"Per day?" Bella queried worriedly.

Jackson scratched his head at her expression and chuckled again. "No for the ten days and you can store the stuff here during the day if you want and collect it afterwards. I take it you aren't going to be _officially _camping on the beach."

Jacob took Jackson's hand and shook on the deal. "Thank you so much. We really appreciate this."

Jackson rolled his eyes at Jacob's enthusiasm as he took the money. He then passed Jacob a small map and pointed out the best places to camp of a night without being discovered by one of the beach patrols. "It's private and not very touristy as the sand is not so soft and it is more stony. However it is sheltered."

Bella and Jacob exchanged relieved smiles. At one point during the day they had begun to worry that they would have to return to Renee's. Jackson had been their savior. She got up from her seat and gave him an unexpected hug, making the older man blush. "Thank you." She said earnestly.

Jackson just winked at her. "Enjoy."

"Oh we will." Jacob replied as he picked up the camping gear. Bella took some of the luggage and they made their way out of the store, waving goodbye to Jackson as they went.

* * *

The night sky was clear overhead as Bella and Jacob finished setting up the tent. There was just enough room for the two of them and their luggage. They set up the camping chairs and sat down, feeling tired but happy.

"Well what do you think, honey?" Jacob asked Bella as he surveyed their handiwork.

"Just perfect." Bella smiled as she reached over and took his hand. "Much better then staying at mom's."

Jacob laughed. "I have to agree. I don't think my stomach would have survived another one of her dinners." He gave a fake shudder.

Bella giggled at him. "My dad used to dread mom's dinners. When I first came back to live with him he was worried whether I had inherited her bad cooking skills. She loves to experiment with her meals."

"I can imagine Charlie's face." Jacob replied. "He's lucky you are such an awesome cook."

"Is that why you're with me because of my cooking?" Bella said teasingly.

"Not just your cooking. You have other skills." Jacob's face suddenly became serious as he looked at her intently. Bella's eyes widened as she saw the desire burning in his.

"We are alone now." She whispered, clinging onto his hand tightly.

"Yeah we are."

"And we do have the gift that my mom thoughtfully bought for us." Bella continued.

"We wouldn't want to waste them."

"Definitely not."

Jacob rose from his chair and gently tugged on Bella's hand so she was standing in front of him. He reached out and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. The heat from his touch set her skin on fire. "I love you, Jake." She said tremulously, her emotions overwhelming her.

"I love you too, Bells. So much." Jacob leaned in and kissed her quivering lips. He could sense how nervous she was feeling. Taking her hand again he led her toward the tent, never taking his eyes from hers the whole time.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Eight-Prince Jack**

Jacob ran a warm hand down Bella's bare arm as he spooned behind her. He could feel her naked back pressed snugly against his chest, causing him to smile widely. Making love to Bella had surpassed any fantasies he had about it. Feeling that intimate connection was the most amazing experience of his life. He had been worried that she might be hurt because it was her first time, but afterwards she had assured him that she was fine and the initial pain had subsided quickly. She lay in front of him now, her cheek resting on her hands as she slept soundly. Already quite exhausted by the days activities, having sex had worn her out.

He couldn't sleep, he was feeling too wired up. Jacob continued to caress her soft skin gently while she dozed, his fingers following the curve of her hip as he trailed them down to her thigh. Bella sighed softly and smiled in her sleep, murmuring his name. A feeling of contentment washed over him as he heard her utter his name again. He had never felt so at peace, this was what heaven felt like to him, just having Bella love him was enough to sustain him for the rest of his life. It had been a hard fought battle to get her to return his love but to him it was worth every moment of pain just to be here, now, with her.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes lazily as she felt the warm sun gleam through a gap in the tent. She had never slept so well in her life, she felt completely satiated. She glanced down to see Jacob's arm slung casually over her waist, her back was nice and toasty from where he lay behind her. A smile tugged on her lips as she recalled what had happened only hours ago. She had really done it, she had lost her virginity to the man she loved, and what a man...her smile widened as she turned her head to look at him. Jacob's eyes were tightly closed, his long lashes creating shadows on his high cheek bones, she could feel his warm breath tickle the sensitive skin of her neck as he breathed in and out slowly.

A teasing glint made Bella's brown eyes sparkle with mischief as she carefully rolled over in his embrace so that she was facing him. Jacob shifted slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up. Bella edged forward and gently placed her lips on the nape of his neck, allowing her fingers to trail over the smooth muscles of his naked chest as she did so. He fidgeted again in his sleep, mumbling her name as he did so. This made her laugh quietly as she continued to kiss down his neck and then along his chest, taking her time to explore his smooth skin. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat as he instinctively reached out for her.

"Bells..."

Bella slid up his body again, pressing herself close to him as she caught his lips with hers and kissed him deeply. His hand tangled in her hair as he rolled on his back, pulling her with him. "I can get used to being woken up like that every morning." He said huskily.

"Oh I plan on it." Bella sat up so she was straddling him, her long hair tickling the skin along his chest as she leaned over him. Jacob looked up at her adoringly, enjoying the view of her full breasts hovering above him.

"That would mean you would have to move in with me." He teased, only half joking. He held his breath for a moment as he waited for her response.

Bella raked her nails down his sides, making his hips buck up into hers. "Well I might need some more persuading." She quipped.

"Oh yeah." Jacob raised his eyebrows as she deliberately ground her hips onto his, making him groan.

"Yeah. Keep doing what you did last night and I think you might just..." Bella's words were stolen from her as Jacob pulled her down so she was lying flush against him, he kissed her passionately, causing her to breathe heavily when they parted.

"Well?" He asked her, equally as breathless.

"Keep doing that and it's a definite yes." Bella squealed as he flipped her over so she was lying on her back. He hovered over her, his dark eyes staring intently into hers.

"I love you, Bells." He said, his voice full of desire.

"I love you too." Bella reached up and traced a finger over his full lips. "Make love to me, Jake."

Jacob smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Afterwards they sat outside the tent on the sand. Bella was sitting in front of Jacob, his legs were splayed either side of her as she leaned against his chest. It was still very early in the morning and there was not another soul in sight. It was peaceful as they listened to the sound of the ocean as it lapped against the shore. Eventually Jacob's stomach rumbled and Bella got up and lit the stove so she could begin to prepare some breakfast. Jacob filled the small travel kettle with water to make some coffee.

"This has been the best holiday of my life." Bella suddenly admitted as she threw some rashers into the small pan.

Jacob stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Mine too. Although this is the first holiday I've actually been on. Because of dad we never got a chance to go away anywhere."

Bella put a hand on his arm. "I know. I'm glad we got to go away together for your first official holiday."

Jacob put his hand over hers. "Me too."

They smiled at each other for a moment, completely oblivious that the breakfast was beginning to burn. It was only the burning smell that alerted them. "Damn," Bella swore as she whipped round and took the pan off the stove. "Jake, do you like very crispy bacon?"

He grinned at her. "That is my most favorite."

* * *

Before they set off for their first foray around Disney World, Jacob and Bella dropped their tent and other paraphernalia off at Jackson's store. He smiled slyly at them as he watched the intimate looks and cheesy smiles they kept flashing each other. "I take it you both_ slept_ well?"

They couldn't fail to notice his innuendo. Bella blushed red and hid behind Jacob as he laughed. "Yeah, we definitely did."

"That's what I like to hear." Jackson winked at them. "You might as well stash all your luggage here. I can put it out the back."

"Are you sure?" Jacob checked gratefully.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't." Jackson showed Jacob through to the back of the store and he stowed the cases and bags with the tent.

"Thanks." Jacob shook Jackson's hand. "What time do you need us to be back to collect the gear?"

"Try to be here by seven the latest. That's when I've usually finished cashing up and am about to leave."

"We will and thanks again." Jacob put his arm around Bella as they waved goodbye to their new friend and headed off.

* * *

Bella felt like she was in another world as she and Jacob finally reached Disney World and began their tour of the parks. As always she had made a list of all the attractions she wanted to see. Jacob was dying to try out some of the thrill rides. Bella wasn't so keen, she hated heights and was more interested in trying out the more sober rides. As they began to casually stroll around, mingling with the other visitors, she noticed a stall that was selling headbands. She tugged on Jacob's arm and wandered over to it.

She was like a little girl as she picked up one headband and then another, trying each one to see which she liked the most. The stall holder smiled at her in amusement. "I think the stars suit you my dear." She said.

Bella put the silver headband with the shooting stars attached on her head and showed Jacob. "What do you think?"

He stroked her cheek gently. "Perfect."

Bella glowed at his compliment and handed the stall holder some money. "You need to buy one too." She said turning back to him.

"No way." Jacob stated adamantly. "You won't catch me wearing anything like that."

Bella put on her sad face as she clutched the front of his t-shirt and gave him a pleading look. "Please Jakey, for me?" She begged.

"Nope." Jacob tried to look serious but failed.

"Pleasssse." Bella hopped from one foot to another as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"How could you resist the young lady?" The stall holder laughed. "You need to let the magic take you over. I have just the right headband for you."

Jacob rolled his eyes as Bella clapped her hands in delight. The stall holder disappeared for a moment before returning with a black headband with some wolf ears attached. "There you go." She said as she handed them to Jacob.

Bella burst out laughing as Jacob held the headband in his hands, a bemused expression on his face. "They are so you."

"I think so." The stall holder said with a confused look, not understanding what the young lady found so funny.

Jacob caved in and put the headband on his head as he gave Bella an amused smile. "Woof." He said.

* * *

Bella held onto the side of the railing as she clutched her stomach. Jacob rubbed soothing circles on her back as he tried to look sympathetic. They had just come off of Space Mountain, in his mind it hadn't been particularly scary or anything. It was a fun ride, a classic roller coaster that took you on a voyage through virtual space. For some reason Bella had been petrified, clinging onto his hand as it wound through the darkness.

"Ugh I knew I shouldn't of had that candy floss before we got on." She groaned. "That's your fault."

"I think it was more likely to be that big chocolate Mickey Mouse you ate just before the candy floss." Jacob reminded her.

Bella glared up at him. "No, it was the candy floss you made me eat." She grouched, refusing to take the blame for her upset stomach.

"Aww come on honey, you'll be alright. We'll sit down for a while and then you should feel better." Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins making her sigh.

"Alright." She conceded. She allowed him to lead her over to a small bench, which was placed in front of a pretty water fountain. It was the kind you threw money in and made wishes. She leant against the back of the seat and watched a group of starry eyed children throwing change into the water and whispering their wishes. She nudged Jacob who had pulled a candy bar out of his pocket and was happily chewing on it. "Look."

"Huh?"

"At the kids." Bella pointed at the small group that was beginning to disperse.

"Are you getting broody honey?" Jacob teased her.

"Maybe." Bella said wistfully causing him to choke on his candy bar as he stared at her in astonishment.

A small girl was left behind as the other kids ran off to their parents. She continued to stand looking in at the water. She was wearing pink jeans with a matching top and didn't look to be more then three years old. Bella glanced around, looking for the girls parents, but couldn't see anyone nearby. She became concerned and left Jacob's side to go and check that the young girl was alright.

"Hey, do you need any help?" She asked the child gently.

The young girl looked up, her bottom lip wobbling. "I lost." She whimpered.

Bella knelt down in front of her. "Oh sweetie don't worry. Are you here with your mommy and daddy?"

The young girl stuck a thumb in her mouth for comfort. "No, my Nanna and Pappa." She mumbled.

"What's your name?" Bella asked quickly as she could see the little girl was beginning to fret.

"Katie." She whispered, sucking furiously on her thumb.

"My name is Bella and see that man there, he is my friend, Jake. We'll help you find your grandparents, okay?"

Jacob came over to join them. Little Katie's eyes bugged out of her head as she stared up at Jacob's tall figure. "Is he prince?" She asked.

Bella smiled fondly. "Yeah, he's my prince."

This news seemed to calm Katie down as she continued to gaze at Jacob in wonder. "Will Prince Jack find Nanna and Pappa?"

Bella glanced back up at Jacob as he smiled down at the little girl. "I think that can be arranged."

Katie got excited at the prospect of meeting a real prince. She scooted past Bella and ran up to Jacob, bending her head backwards so she could see his face. "I Katie." She babbled.

Jacob smiled at her as he hunkered down so that they were on the same level. "I'm Jake. Nice to meet you Katie."

Katie pouted. "Jack. Prince Jack."

"No little one, it's just Jake."

"Prince Jack." Katie shot him a glare which reminded him of Bella.

"Yeah, Prince Jack." He finally agreed.

Katie was satisfied with this answer as she put her hands behind her back and skipped over to Bella. "We take Prince Jack to Nanna and Pappa now?"

Bella nodded, she took Katie's hand and smiled as the little girl reached out for Jacob's. He took it and the little girl skipped between them as they began to seek a member of staff to help them find Katie's grandparents.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty Nine-Katie's Story**

Jacob and Bella finally tracked down a member of staff and alerted them about Katie. The young man was rather flustered at the news and seemed a bit dazed about having to deal with such an emergency. In the end Bella just asked him to show her to his manager. He nodded quickly and led them to a small innocuous looking building near the center of the park. Once inside Jacob explained to the more experienced manager how they had found Katie alone by the water fountain. The manager looked extremely relieved, a call out had just come in from the main headquarters about the missing girl.

"Would you all please just make yourselves comfortable while I radio through and let everyone know she is safe and well. We will get her grandparents escorted down here immediately." The manager disappeared into his office, leaving them in the neat little reception area.

Katie sat between Jacob and Bella, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed. She didn't seem worried now that her grandparents were on their way. She glanced up at Jacob and smiled. "I tell Nanna and Pappa I rescued by Prince Jack."

Jacob smiled back at her and ruffled her hair. "Bella helped."

Katie whipped her head round and studied Bella thoughtfully. "Are you princess? You don't look like one." She frowned. "Where's your pink dress?"

Bella laughed softly. "No I'm not a princess, just plain old Bella."

"No you're my beautiful Bella." Jacob interjected.

Katie stuffed her thumb in her mouth again as she continued to frown. "Prince Jack marry princess."

Jacob grinned at Bella's bemused expression. He leaned down and whispered to Katie. "She is a princess in disguise."

Katie's little face lit up at this piece of news. She took her thumb out of her mouth and looked at Bella in wonder. "You really princess?"

Bella gave Jacob a warning glance before she opened her mouth to tell Katie that she was no such thing. But before she could get the words out, the door to the small building was opened, and an anxious looking elderly gentleman walked in pushing a wheelchair with an equally panicked older lady sitting in it. Their eyes roamed restlessly until they settled on Katie.

"Oh Katie, sweetheart." The lady in the wheelchair held out her arms as Katie squealed with excitement and launched herself into her lap.

"Nanna." She cried out as she cuddled her.

"Oh, Katie you had us so scared." Katie's grandfather reached out and petted her long, blonde hair. "You should never go off like that, remember you need to stay close to Nanna's chair when we look around."

Katie looked at him sadly. "Sorry Pappa I just wanted to see water."

"I know." He smiled at her kindly. "But we're not as fast as you little one."

Katie's grandmother hugged her close as she gazed over at Jacob and Bella. "Are you the ones that found her?"

They both nodded. Katie's grandmother smiled at them as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you. Katie is all we have left, I have never been so scared. We are in your debt."

"It's no problem." Jacob said quickly. "We were in the right place at the right time. Katie was fine honestly. She is a cute little girl."

"Yeah." Bella agreed. "She kept us entertained."

"That's Katie." Her grandmother replied fondly. "I'm Megan by the way and this is my husband Joseph."

"Nice to meet you both." Bella said politely. "I'm Bella and this is Jake."

Katie raised her head and bounced happily on her grandmother's lap. "He prince Jack."

Joseph laughed. "Prince Jack eh? I thought he looked like royalty." He held out his hand for Jacob to shake.

Bella joined in the laughter. She patted Jacob's taut stomach. "Yeah he is definitely a prince."

"And Bella is a princess in disguise." Katie interjected excitedly.

Megan stroked her granddaughter's hair away from her forehead. "You have a wonderful imagination."

"It's true." Katie pouted.

Megan hugged her again. "Thank you." She said again.

"No worries." Jacob put his arm around Bella's shoulder as he got ready to leave. "It was nice meeting you all. Take care. Bye Katie."

Bella slipped her arm around his waist. "Yeah it was lovely to meet you. Bye, bye Katie." She waved at the little girl.

Katie's face became panicked as she watched them turn away from her. She slipped off of her grandmother's lap and ran over to them, flinging her thin arms around Jacob's leg and hanging on. "Prince can't go." She wailed.

Jacob stopped moving. He carefully disentangled Katie's arms from around his leg and knelt down in front of her. "I have to go now little one. You have your Nanna and Pappa now." He said gently.

"I don't want you to go." Katie began to cry.

Megan and Joseph looked sadly at their granddaughter. "We're sorry about this. Can we ask you a favor?" Joseph asked.

"Of course." Jacob got up and took Katie's hand leading her back over to Megan.

"Would you mind joining us for lunch? Then we could thank you properly and explain why Katie is so attached to you already." Joseph continued.

Jacob glanced over at Bella, she gave him a slight nod indicating for him to agree. He then turned his attention back to the worried looking grandparents. "We'd love to."

Megan and Joseph smiled in relief.

* * *

Katie beamed at them all as she spooned her ice cream dessert into her mouth. While Megan chattered to her granddaughter to distract her, Joseph discreetly passed Jacob and Bella some photos that he had in his wallet. They were of Katie, her parents and her older brother. As soon as they got a good look at Katie's brother they could see the resemblance to Jacob.

"His name was Jack. They were taken just under a year ago. Jack had just turned eighteen. Benjamin, that's Katie's dad, is of Native American descent. My daughter Sophia met him at college and he moved down this way so he could be with her and raise a family. They had Jack quite early, but Sophia had a difficult birth and she was told she was unlikely to ever carry another child. We all doted on Jack, he grew into a fine young man." Joseph wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before continuing. "Katie arrived years later totally unexpectedly. Ben and Sophie were over the moon, we all were, and Jack was excited to have a sibling after being an only child for so long. The three of them and my wife were out Christmas shopping. They were on their way back when a drunk driver ploughed into the side of their car. My wife was the only survivor."

Bella and Jacob were stunned by this sad story. Joseph had covered his eyes with his hands, obviously trying to hide his grief. Bella put a hand on his arm in comfort. "I am so sorry." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Me too." Jacob echoed her. "They sound like a wonderful family. I understand how you feel."

Bella glanced at Jacob and put a hand on his face too. She could see that he was deeply upset. It was too close to his own circumstances. Joseph pulled his hands away from his face and looked at Jacob curiously. "What do you mean you understand?"

Jacob hung his head, he was too choked up with emotion to answer. Bella caressed his face gently with her fingers as she answered for him. "Jake's mother was killed by a drunk driver when he was ten years old. His dad, Billy, is in a wheelchair too, due to illness."

Joseph reached out and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I think fate brought us all together today. I am sorry for your loss."

Jacob raised his head and locked eyes with Joseph. "I think you're right." He said huskily.

* * *

"Over there Prince Jack." Katie yelled out, bouncing up and down on his shoulders. "Over there."

After lunch Jacob and Bella had decided to stay with Katie and her grandparents to tour the park. Megan tired easily and, having a lively three year old to look after, was exhausting. Joseph was finding it hard looking after his wife's needs and keeping a close eye on Katie. They had brought her to Disney World as it was a holiday that had already been pre-booked by her parents before they died. After everything that Katie had been through they didn't want to let her down as she was looking forward to going.

When they learned this Jacob and Bella had offered to travel around with them so that Katie could go on any rides she wanted while Joseph and Megan had a rest. They spent most of the day touring around the Magic Kingdom. Katie was in her element as she was surrounded by her favorite Disney characters, it was like being in a dream. The one ride she was most longing to try was the one featuring Winne the Pooh, he was her most favorite storybook character and she had been longing to lose herself in his world. Jacob and Bella proudly stood by her as she had her photo taken with them and a man dressed up as the yellow bear.

It was six o'clock when they had to call a halt to the fun. They needed to get back to Jackson's store and collect their stuff. Katie's face fell again when she learned they were really leaving this time. She clung to Jacob's legs and refused to let go. "Don't go Prince Jack, don't go."

Megan and Joseph became distressed at seeing her so upset. Jacob gently picked Katie up and carried her over to Joseph. She began to cry in earnest as he handed her over. "Don't go." She begged again.

"Come on little one, Jake and Bella have to go now." Joseph tried to calm her down but she still reached out for Jake. In her mind she had found her brother again.

Bella came up beside Jake and took his hand. "Perhaps we can all meet up again tomorrow. You said you were here for another week, so if you want, we would love to tour the park again like we did today." She offered.

Jacob held her hand tightly as he looked down at her with love in his eyes. "Yeah we would love to do that." He agreed.

Joseph nodded. "Thank you. We really appreciate this. Katie did you hear that?"

Katie rubbed at her reddened eyes. "You come back?" She whispered.

"Yeah, we'll come back." Jacob ruffled her hair and Katie smiled at him.

Megan held out her arms and Joseph placed Katie in her lap. "Thank you both so much." She said gratefully as she cuddled her granddaughter.

"Here's my cell number." Bella wrote it down on a scrap bit of paper and passed it to Joseph. "Ring us later and let us know when and where you want to meet up tomorrow."

Joseph took it gratefully. He reached out and hugged Bella before holding out his hand to Jacob, who eagerly shook it. "Thank you both." He said again.

Bella smiled as she bent down and hugged Megan and then Katie. Jacob did the same, ruffling the little girl's hair as he said his goodbyes. "See you all tomorrow."

"Bye Prince Jack." Katie whispered tiredly as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Bye little one." Jacob put his arm around Bella again as they said their final goodbyes.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty-More Revelations**

Jacob watched Bella sleep, they had just made love and as before sex had made her sleepy. She had smiled at him lazily before her eyes fluttered closed and she dozed. She looked so beautiful when she was resting. She had rolled onto her side again, her cheek resting on her flowing hair. It had grown longer over the last few months and now fell to her waist. Jacob reached out and touched it, stroking the silky strands back from her forehead.

"My Jacob." She mumbled as she pursed her lips as if to kiss him. He loved hearing her say his name like that and he leaned down to kiss her lips gently. She smiled in her sleep and he laughed quietly to himself.

When he was was sure that she was fully under, he lifted her cell phone out of her bag, and went outside the tent. He made sure to zip the front flaps so no breeze could get in. He knew that Bella would wake up before long because he wasn't lying beside her, so he had to hurry. Jacob walked a little way down the beach and sat down on the sand, quickly dialing his home number. It wasn't long before the call was answered by Sue Clearwater.

"Hello." She said tiredly.

"Sue, it's Jake." He greeted her.

"Hey Jake. How's Disney World?" She asked him.

"It's been great. Bells and I are having a great time. How's dad?"

"He's been fine." Sue lowered her voice for a moment. "He's a bit grouchy because I've been hiding his beers. Honestly the amount he and Charlie get through when they are together astonishes me."

Jacob smiled to himself. That sounded like his dad alright. "Yeah, they certainly don't know when to call it a night. Thanks for staying with him, Sue. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You deserve a break. You are a good boy Jake. Do you want to speak to the old fool?" Sue said the words louder so Billy could hear. Jacob heard his dad grumbling in the background about Sue's rudeness.

There was a moment of silence before Billy came on the line. "Hey son. Having a good time?"

"Yeah, fantastic. The weather has been great and we've been on most of the bigger rides. Bells has been feeling a bit sick though on the scarier ones." Jacob told him.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Billy asked suspiciously. "Charlie will kick your butt if she is."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Trust the old man to come to that conclusion. Perhaps it was a good thing Sue was hiding the beers. "No. That's just typical of you to say that."

"Just checking." Billy laughed. "Come on, it was just a joke."

"Very funny." Jacob's voice sounded serious which Billy picked up on immediately.

"What's wrong, Jake? Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Look dad I don't know how to say this so I'll just be blunt. I've found out what happened to Uncle Ben." Jacob said softly.

Billy gasped as he gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "Ben? Where is he? Oh my god this is unexpected. How?"

Jacob winced, not wanting to tell his dad the next part of the story, but he had no choice. "Dad I'm so sorry but your brother died about a year ago in a car wreck."

"No...I can't believe it. Are you sure it was him?" Billy said weakly, his hand trembling.

"It was definitely him. I saw the photos of his wife and family." Jacob admitted.

"He married Sophia then and had children? I am so glad he had a family. He fought hard to be with her. I'll never forgive my father for driving him away because he fell in love with a white girl." Billy said bitterly. "I wanted to keep in touch, but Ben was so angry at the family he cut ties with all of us."

"I know." Jacob could hear the hurt in his dad's voice and it made him wish he was telling him face to face and not over the phone.

"How did you suddenly find this out?" Billy finally asked.

Now came the hard part. Jacob gritted his teeth and told Billy about the unexpected meeting with Katie and then her grandparents. "Katie is a lovely kid. She looks just like Sophia, but has Ben's eyes."

"So he only had the one child. He certainly had her late." Billy mused.

"No dad, Ben had two children. He had an older son called Jack. He was in the car with his parents when they were hit by a drunk driver. Jack looks so like me, and when Katie's grandfather told me Ben's name I knew." Jacob could hear his dad sob on the other end of the phone. He knew the news would be bringing back painful memories. Sue took the phone from Billy and took over the conversation. She had heard the gist of it.

"He's very distraught, Jake. Couldn't you have waited until you came home to tell him this?" She chided him gently.

"No. Katie's grandparents know none of this. I wanted to speak to dad first so I could get his permission to tell them that we are related." Jacob replied.

"I see." Sue went off the phone. She spoke with Billy for a moment before coming back on. "He says yes, he wants you to tell them."

"Okay. Will he be alright?" Jacob asked in concern, worried how his father would cope with this news.

"He'll be fine." Sue assured him. "It's just come as a shock. How about you?"

"I'm handling it. I am still finding it hard to take in." He replied.

"I can imagine. Well enjoy the rest of your holiday Jake. I'll speak to you soon." Sue ended the call.

Jacob let out a sad sigh and looked over toward the ocean as he thought about the parallels between his own situation with Bella and his Uncle and Sophia. He stayed there for a while until he heard Bella calling for him. He quickly got up and went to join her.

* * *

Bella couldn't believe it when she heard the news. Katie was Jacob's niece. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted, putting his head on top of hers.

"So your Uncle Ben fell in love with a pale face too." Bella said softly. "I can't understand why your grandfather was so against it. I mean Billy was the older brother and married to Sarah so why would it have been such a big deal?"

"Times were different back then. My grandfather wanted both his sons to marry from the tribe. It was just the way things were. There was a big falling out, harsh words were exchanged and my grandfather disowned Ben publicly. Ben took off and we never heard anymore from him, even though my dad did try to track him down over the years." Jacob replied sadly.

"Oh Jake. I am so sorry." Bella stroked his back comfortingly. She knew how hard this was for him. His uncle, aunt and his cousin Jack had all been taken away from him in similar circumstances to his own mother. It was heartbreaking.

"I'm going to tell Megan and Joseph tomorrow, Bells. Little Katie deserves to know she has other family out there. She's my cousin." Jacob said earnestly.

Bella smiled at him affectionately. "She loves you already. Look at the way she is with you. As for Megan and Joseph I think they will be delighted too. They are getting older and Megan confessed to me yesterday she was worried about Katie's long term future."

"You know Joseph said it was like fate brought us all together and I am beginning to think he's right." Jacob kissed the top of her head and tugged her closer, needing to feel her body pressed to his.

"Well fate has played a big part in our lives so far. I agree with him. Katie has lost so much and she needs you." Bella kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Jake."

Jacob kissed her back passionately, gently pushing her down so that she was lying on her back. He hovered above her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes intently. "I love you more." He whispered before proceeding to make love to her again.

* * *

They met Megan and Joseph at the the allotted time. Katie was excited to see them and immediately took off, skipping over to Jacob and clutching onto his leg. "Me ride up there?" She said eagerly, pointing up to his shoulders.

Jacob laughed as he knelt down and ruffled her hair. "Hey, Katie. I just need to speak to Nanna and Pappa for a moment. Bells wants to go on the Winnie the Pooh ride again. Will you go with her?"

Katie pouted for a moment before nodding her blonde head. "Okay." She conceded. She took Bella's hand and allowed herself to be led away.

Jacob watched them go for a moment before getting up and heading over to her grandparents, psyching himself up to break the news.

* * *

Joseph put his hands on his wife's shoulders as she sobbed quietly. He told Jacob she had not been very well during the night and this news had come as a complete shock. "We knew nothing about Ben's family. He refused to ever mention them. Though this does explain why you look so much like Jack."

"I'm sorry I never said anything yesterday. I needed to talk to my dad first. I wasn't deliberately hiding anything." Jacob rushed to reassure them.

"We understand." Joseph gave him a tired smile. "To be honest it puts our hearts at ease that Katie does have other family out there."

Jacob smiled in relief. Megan wiped at her eyes and looked up at him. "Could Katie maybe meet your father?" She asked tentatively.

Jacob nodded. "He would love too. I was going to ask but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"Look Jake I am going to be honest." Megan reached up and held her husbands hand. He looked down at her sadly. "I am not well at all. Even before I was in the crash I was suffering with a number of health issues which I won't go into now. Looking after Katie is exhausting for both of us. Joseph does his best, but he is worn out just seeing to me. We love our granddaughter fiercely and would never give her up willingly, but the more my health declines the more we worry about her long term future. I don't wish to dump this on you now, but would you think about maybe in the future taking guardianship of Katie if anything happens to me?"

Jacob was stunned, he had never expected this. He looked into Megan's lined face, he could see the worry and fear written in her pale blue eyes. It must have been torture for her to ask him that, she still barely knew him. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand. "You didn't even have to ask." He assured her.

More tears poured out of Megan's eyes as she patted his hand in gratitude.

* * *

They spent the day exploring the rest of The Magic Kingdom. At one point Megan and Joseph left Katie in Jacob and Bella's care while she went to have a rest. The more time they spent with the little girl's grandparents the more obvious it became how weak Megan really was. Katie was a bundle of energy and needed a lot of attention. By the time they had to leave Bella was worn out. She cuddled Katie to her chest and kissed her on the top of the head.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie." She said softly.

Katie smiled at her before flinging herself into Jacob's arms. "Will you be back tomorrow, Prince Jack?" She asked him worriedly.

"Definitely." He promised. He ruffled her hair and guided her over to Joseph, who took her hand.

"Thanks for today." Joseph thanked him. "Megan and I really appreciate everything you and Bella have done."

"Honestly it's been fun for us too." Jacob reassured the older man. "We'll see you tomorrow and take Katie for the day so you can both have a proper rest."

Joseph put his hand on Jacob's shoulder briefly before giving him a tired smile. "See you in the morning."

Jacob nodded. He put his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close as he watched the trio head for their apartment. "Thanks for today, honey."

"Don't thank me, Jake. I had fun." Bella cuddled against his side. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

He laughed at her adoring expression. "Yeah, but you can tell me again."

Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I am proud of you, Jake and I love you so much."

"Love you more, honey." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of her feet so that they were eye to eye. She smiled at him as he leaned in and stole another kiss.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Jeez I hope all that made sense. Nikki :/**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty One-Round Trip**

Katie's lower lip trembled as she stood in front of Jacob. He had his hands on her shoulders as he knelt in front of her. "I promise that I will see you soon."

"I want to stay with you." Katie whispered, tears streaming down her face.

It was the end of her holiday, Jacob and Bella still had two days of theirs to run. She put her head down and wiped at her eyes. Jacob glanced up at Bella, who seemed on the verge of crying herself. "Your Nanna and Pappa have promised to bring you down to see us in a week's time." She said gently.

Jacob nodded. "That's right little one. It's only seven days away."

Katie raised her head and peeked up at him from under her lashes. "You promise?" She mumbled.

"I promise." Jacob stood back up and took Katie's hand, guiding her over to her grandparents. Katie whimpered as she climbed onto her Nanna's lap.

Megan cuddled her granddaughter against her chest and smiled at Jacob and Bella gratefully. "We really appreciate everything you've done."

"It was our pleasure." Jacob assured her. He shook hands with Joseph and stepped back. It was time for them to get on their flight home.

"You really promise Prince Jack." Katie called out one last time as Joseph began to push his wife's wheelchair over to the check in desk.

"I promise." Jacob said loudly, giving her a small wave.

Katie peeked over Megan's shoulder at Jacob and Bella until she was swallowed up by the crowds. Bella wiped at her eyes as she took Jacob's hand. He was doing his best to hide it but she could see that he was upset. "You can talk to her on the phone later." She reminded him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Jacob forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah." He agreed even though he knew it wouldn't be the same. Seven days suddenly seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

Jacob and Bella found that touring the parks without Katie's enthusiastic and excitable presence wasn't as much fun. Even though they both talked to the little girl over the phone, they could tell that Katie sounded low. Joseph confided that she had been having bad dreams about her brother Jack and kept asking where he was when she woke up. Joseph sounded exhausted, Megan wasn't well and he was finding it all hard going.

So with this worry on their mind, Jacob and Bella were glad when it was time to go back home. The flight seemed endless as their impatience grew and when they left the airport at Port Angeles they were glad to see Sam and Leah waiting for them.

"Sounds like you had an eventful trip." Sam said to Jacob as he loaded their cases in the back of his truck.

"You could say that." Jacob replied. "It was like fate meeting Katie like that."

"Yeah Sue told us. Your dad can't wait to meet the little girl. Her grandparents are bringing her down in a couple of days aren't they?" Sam asked.

"That's the plan. You and Lee will love her Sam, she is so sweet. Bella loves her to bits." Jacob confided.

"And you too." Sam said with a smile. He opened the drivers door to his truck and climbed in. Jacob got in the other side. Leah and Bella were chatting quietly in the back.

Jacob turned to look at Bella. "Ready to go home."

She laughed quietly. "Definitely." She agreed.

* * *

Billy was waiting anxiously for them and, when he heard the front door open, he rolled his chair out into the hallway. "You're back." He said needlessly.

"Yeah, it's good to see you dad." Jacob leaned down and gave Billy a quick hug.

"Hey Billy." Bella greeted him. She too hugged him quickly before stepping back to let Sam and Leah enter the house.

"I got a phone call while you were on the flight home." Billy told Jacob as his son carried the luggage into the living room.

"From who?" Jacob could sense his dad's agitation.

"From Joseph." Billy looked up at his son sadly.

Jacob froze, he felt Bella come up beside him and take his hand. "What did he say?" She asked Billy. She could see that Jacob was beyond speaking.

"Megan was admitted to hospital with pneumonia. It seems that the trip really took it's toll on her." Billy told them. "It doesn't look good, Jake. I'm sorry."

Jacob sat down on the couch, pulling Bella down beside him. He didn't even bother hiding his tears. Sam and Leah stood near Billy, not knowing what to say. Bella rubbed Jacob's hand as she felt her own cheeks become wet with tears. Her mind was full of Katie, the poor girl had been through so much loss already. "Where is Katie?" She asked.

"Joseph said that a neighbor is minding her. He has to be at the hospital with his wife and it's no place for a child." Billy swallowed down the lump in his throat. "He asked if you could go and collect Katie and bring her back here."

Jacob looked at Bella, she was crying profusely, her eyes shining with moisture. "I'll book the flights."

Jacob leaned his forehead against hers. "Thanks." He whispered.

* * *

Bella called Joseph and he gave her the directions to his house. He had paid for the aeroplane tickets as he wanted them to get there as soon as possible. Both Jacob and Bella were exhausted, they had now done a complete round trip, but they had both been so anxious to get to Katie that they hadn't waited. Sam and Leah had promised to stay with Billy until their return. The taxi dropped them off outside Joseph and Megan's house. It was a pleasant two storey building, painted a cheery blue. The front lawn was immaculate with pretty flowers arranged discreetly along the borders in a range of colors.

Jacob took the lead and knocked on the white front door. It took a moment before Joseph answered. When he did, both Bella and Jacob were shocked. Katie's grandfather looked like he had aged ten years overnight. There were dark rings under his eyes and he seemed totally exhausted. He gave them a wan smile.

"Come in, thank you so much for coming so quickly."

Jacob took the older man's hand and shook it. "That's no problem. How's Megan?" He asked as he stepped inside.

Joseph took a quavering breath. "She...she's not good, Jake. Not good at all."

"I'm so sorry." Jacob didn't know what else to say. Bella quickly stepped forward and hugged the older man as his shoulders began shaking.

"I'm going to lose her..." Joseph wept.

Bella led him further into the house and helped him to sit down. "I'll make a drink." She said solicitously.

Jacob sat opposite Joseph while Bella was gone. The older man managed to regain his composure as he ran a hand through his grey hair. "I'm sorry about that...I just...you know." He said in embarrassment.

"Please don't worry about it." Jacob reassured him. "I am so sorry that this has happened."

"I knew she wasn't feeling great...but pneumonia." Joseph sighed.

"How is Katie taking it?" Jacob asked.

"She doesn't really understand if I'm being honest. She knows her Nanna is poorly but not how bad. She is upstairs now making Megan a get well card."

Jacob glanced toward the stairs. "Shall I go up and see her?"

"She would love that. When I told her you were on your way she became really excited." Joseph finally smiled as he thought about his granddaughter.

Jacob stood and gripped the older man's shoulder for a moment before heading up the stairs to see Katie.

* * *

He found the little girl in her room sitting on the floor scribbling on some card with a crayon. It was a pretty room, done mostly in pink. Her bed was covered in various stuffed animals and she had her name on a plaque on the door.

"Hey little one." Jacob greeted her.

Katie spun round, dropping her crayon as she scooted over to him, clinging to his leg as she stared up at him in delight. "Prince Jack."

Jacob laughed as he picked her up so they were eye to eye. "And how have you been?" He asked her.

Katie's smile faded. "Sad."

"Is that because of your Nanna." Jacob inquired gently.

Katie nodded. "Nanna not well. She has bad cough."

Jacob decided to distract her. He strode over to where Katie had been drawing. "Is that a card for your Nanna?"

"Yes. I draw picture of Nanna. Can you write words, Prince Jack?" Katie whispered.

"Of course." Jacob gently placed her back on her feet and then knelt beside her. He picked up one of the crayons. "What would you like me to write?"

"Get well Nanna, love you lots and lots." Katie said quickly.

Jacob smiled at her as he carefully wrote the words on the front of the card "Do you want to write your name?"

Katie stood next to him with her hands behind her back. "I don't know."

"I'll help." Jacob made her kneel down beside him and put the crayon in her little fist. He gently guided her hand so she could form the letters of her name. "There you go."

"That my name?" Katie asked him in wonder.

"That's your name." Jacob agreed. "Do you want to show your Pappa?"

Katie nodded eagerly. Jacob picked up the card and took the little girls hand as he helped her down the stairs.

_**A/N-sorry it's such a short chapter but I didn't have time to edit it all. Thanks for reading! **_


	32. Chapter 32

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Sorry this another short chapter. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty Two-Quil Returns**

Katie slept on the plane ride back to Port Angles. She had her favorite Winne the Pooh bear with her and clutched it against her chest as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She sat next to Jacob on the way back while Bella had the seat behind them. Saying goodbye to her grandfather had been upsetting for her, she had thought he was coming along too. Joseph had to gently explain to her that Nanna was very unwell with the bad cough and needed him to stay with her. He promised to phone her that night and tell her how much her Nanna loved the card. He had then discreetly wiped away his tears as Jacob and Bella bid him goodbye as they climbed into the waiting taxi.

The plane landed without incident and, like before, Sam and Leah came to collect them. Bella held onto Katie's hand as Jacob helped Sam load her cases into the truck. "Thanks for coming to collect us." He said.

"No problem." Sam glanced down at the shy little girl. She was half hidden behind Bella as she gazed up at him worriedly. He gave her a small wave. "Hey Katie, I'm Sam."

Katie frowned as she fidgeted nervously. "You prince too?" She asked.

Leah laughed at this pronouncement. "Yeah he's my prince Katie."

Katie turned her curious gaze onto Leah. "You princess?"

Leah shook her head. "No I'm just Lee. Nice to meet you?" She held out her hand.

Katie glanced up at Bella, who smiled encouragingly at her, before taking Leah's hand limply and shaking it. "Do you like pink?" She whispered.

Leah was about to say no when she saw the worry in the young girl's eyes. Her face softened. "I love it."

"Me too." Katie smiled at her tremulously.

Sam tried to hide his laughter as he pictured Leah wearing such a girly color. He would have fun teasing her about it later. "Ready to roll?"

"We sure are." Jacob agreed. He picked Katie up and carefully strapped her in the back seat. Leah and Bella took their places beside her while he sat up front next to Sam. He turned to look at Katie. "We're nearly there now little one."

She clutched onto her bear and nodded, sticking her thumb back in her mouth. Jacob smiled at her gently before Sam pulled away.

* * *

Charlie was with Billy as they waited for their children to arrive home. He was astonished when Billy had told him about Jacob finding out the fate of his long lost brother. It was heartbreaking that he had died in the same circumstances as Sarah. He was glad that Jacob had reconnected with the young girl, but was worried about the responsibility now placed on the young man's shoulders. He already had enough, what with caring for his father, now he would have this young girl to look after too. Charlie was glad that Bella was supporting Jacob but he was concerned that the two of them were taking on too much. Their romantic relationship was very new and already they had complications.

They heard the truck pull up outside and Billy eagerly rolled his chair over to the window to get a first look at his brother's daughter. He saw Jacob get out of the truck and then reach into the back and lift out a small child. She was definitely tiny for her age and looked the image of her dead mother, Sophia, with her blonde hair and pale skin. As he looked closer he saw her wide brown eyes stare at the house and his heart stopped. Jacob was right, she had Ben's eyes.

Katie clung to Jacob's hand as he led her over to the house. Bella, Leah and Sam followed carrying her cases. Billy and Charlie waited in the living room, not wanting to overwhelm the little girl as soon as she arrived.

"This is the house I grew up in with my two older sisters, Rach and Beck." Jacob told Katie as they entered the living room. He looked up and saw his father and Charlie, he gave Billy a wink. "This is my father, Billy Black."

Katie gazed over at Billy, clutching her bear to her chest. "You got Nanna's chair." She whispered.

Billy smiled at her fondly. "This is like your Nanna's chair, but this one belongs to me. Hello Katie."

"Hello." Katie hid behind Jacob's leg as she peered at him.

"I am your dad's brother." Billy rolled his chair forward slowly and held out his hand.

Jacob gently nudged Katie forward so she was standing in front of his father. She cautiously reached out and took Billy's hand before darting back behind Jacob's legs. Billy glanced at Charlie who was watching the young girl curiously. Katie stared back at Bella's father and a small frown marred her forehead.

"What's that?" She pointed over to Charlie.

"That's my dad, Charlie." Bella came up behind her and lifted Katie up.

"Sharley." Katie mumbled. "What's that?" She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of Charlie's face.

Bella exchanged an amused look with Jacob as she carried Katie over to her father. Katie closed one eye and leaned over so her little fingers were touching Charlie's mustache. "What's that?" She asked again, poking at it, making Charlie jump.

"I'm Charlie." He rubbed his mustache with his fingers, smoothing it down carefully.

"Sharley can I have it?" Katie asked boldly, seeming to forget her shyness as she concentrated on his face.

"Have what Katie?" He asked in confusion.

"The pet." Katie reached out to grab at his face again, but Bella pulled her hand back.

"That's not a pet, Katie. That's my dad's mustache. He grew it." Bella was trying her hardest not to laugh; although she could hear the others were not doing so well.

Katie smiled. "Can I grow it too?"

"Only men can grow mustaches." Billy told her. "And even then it takes a lot of work."

Katie pouted. "I want one. Sharley give me that one."

Bella saw her dad's face redden in embarrassment. He was stroking his mustache again as if afraid Katie was going to snatch it off his face. A giggle burst from her lips making Katie and Charlie frown at her.

"It's not funny, kiddo." Charlie scolded her.

"It's not funny, kiddo. Sharley and me not happy." Katie crossed her arms and glared at Bella.

This set everyone off laughing. Sam put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I think she will fit in just fine."

Jacob grinned. "I think so too." He agreed.

* * *

Katie finally fell asleep an hour after arriving. While Jacob and Bella had been gone, Sam and the other pack members had done an amazing job clearing out the twin's old room and repainting it in a soft pastel pink. Seth had donated his cuddly toys and they were arranged on the small bed, which had pictures of Winnie the Pooh on the duvet. The others had ribbed him about still having his soft toys and he had glared at his mother Sue, for telling them all that they were still on display in his room. His street cred was shot to pieces.

The little girl had loved her new room. She had wandered around it touching this and that, before climbing into the bed and pulling all the soft toys around her. She had lain down and stuffed her thumb in her mouth before quickly dozing off.

While Katie was asleep it gave Jacob and Bella a proper chance to relax and have something to eat. Billy made some pasta and they sat with the plates on their laps eating it. Bella was the first to finish as she had a much smaller portion then the others. "I'm going to stay here for a while." She told her dad.

Charlie looked surprised. "Stay here?"

"Yeah." Bella replied. "Katie will need a lot of looking after."

Charlie was quiet for a moment before he put his plate down. "Can I have a word, kiddo? In private."

Jacob frowned as he watched Bella get up with an irritated sigh. She knew she was in for a lecture.

* * *

They went outside and sat on the front porch. Charlie cleared his throat as he took a moment to consider his words carefully. Bella waited impatiently, eager to get back inside to Jacob. "Look kiddo I am only thinking of you..." he finally began.

"Dad, I know what you are going to say." Bella interrupted him. "You don't have to worry. I am going into this with my eyes wide open. Yes, Jake and I have only just got together properly as a couple, but to be honest we have been together for a lot longer. He's not just the man I love, he's my best friend and the only one who understands me for who I am. I am in this for the long term, dad. So please don't try and interfere."

The wind was taken out of Charlie's sails. He shrugged slightly before sitting back in his seat. "You are a grown woman, Bells. You sound like you know what you want. If that's the case then I will support you. Katie is a lovely kid." He said eventually.

Bella smiled at him and gave him a rare hug. "Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted." Charlie replied.

"I am happy, dad. For the first time in my life I am." Bella assured him.

He gave her a return smile before hugging her quickly again. "Then I'm happy too."

* * *

While everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night Jacob had an unexpected visitor, Quil had returned. He sat outside with his friend and looked out at the dark night. Quil sat beside him, his hands resting on his knees.

"I heard about Katie." Quil said.

"Yeah, it's really been a roller coaster ride these last few weeks." Jacob replied tiredly. His warm bed was calling out to him and he was desperate to get back to Bella. "How did it go? Is the imprint broken?"

Quil glanced at him sideways. "No."

Jacob felt deflated. He was so sure that Quil would succeed like Sam had done. "I'm sorry, Quil."

"Don't be." Quil smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

Jacob was surprised at his calm tone. "But I thought you would be upset."

Quil shook his head. "I found out the true reason I am imprinted with Claire and it is definitely not as we all thought. There will be no romantic interaction between us ever when she is grown. Claire was brought into my life...or should I say our lives for a reason." He said mysteriously.

Jacob felt confused. "What reason?"

"That I cannot say, but it has something to do with Katie. I can see you're tired man. I'll let you rest. I only came by to let you know I was back." Quil stood up and punched Jacob lightly on the shoulder.

"You can't leave it like that." Jacob complained. "What does all this have to do with Katie?"

Quil gave him a half smile. "You'll see. Good night Jake."

Jacob watched his friend disappear into the darkness. He was too tired to figure anything out right now. He went back into the house to go and join Bella. This mystery could wait until the morning.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Nikki :)**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Worlds Apart**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty Three-Goodbye Megan**

Jacob woke up as the sun was shining in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes got used to the light. When he could see clearly a lazy smile crossed his face. Bella was firmly enmeshed in his arms. His bed was so small that there wasn't much room to move which meant she was literally lying on top of him, he had no complaints about that. He watched her sleep for a moment, enjoying the peaceful expression on her face as she dozed. He was about to gently wake her when the door to his room suddenly opened and Katie skipped inside.

"I want brekkie." She said as she came over to the bed and climbed on it.

The sound of the little girl's voice woke Bella and she lifted her head, her long hair tangling around her face. "What?"

Katie shoved her way between them which was no mean feat, considering the lack of space. "I hungry." She whined.

Bella shook herself as she glanced at Jacob. He seemed half asleep himself. "What time is it?" She asked him.

"Six." He groaned as Katie bounced on the bed, her elbow hitting him on the chest.

"Brekkie, brekkie, brekkie." She chanted.

"Alright little one." Jacob caught hold of her and lifted her carefully onto the floor. "You go first and Bells and I will be out in a moment."

Katie pouted. "Hurry Prince Jake. I hungry." She spun round and left the room.

Bella tried not to laugh at Jacob's exasperated expression as he climbed out of the bed and quickly pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts. "We're going to have to get used to this."

"Yeah, although I may have words with her about what time to get up." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned in and kissed Bella gently. "We don't want her walking in on anything we don't want her to see."

A faint blush coated Bella's cheeks. "Yeah, good idea. Perhaps we should get a lock put on your door when we're um...you know."

Jacob grinned at Bella's inability to say the word sex. "Yeah, will do. I'll go ahead and make Katie some cereal while you get dressed."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him as she threw a pillow at his head. Jacob caught it easily and chucked it back to her before leaving the room.

* * *

Breakfast was a lively affair. Katie had boundless energy and it seemed rather a large appetite for someone so small. Bella couldn't understand where the little girl was putting it all as she watched her eat her second bowl of coco pops. Billy kept making jokes about Katie inheriting the Black genes which would explain her appetite. He seemed more energized now that Katie was here, his niece was spellbound as he told her some of the legends of his tribe. Billy had a new audience.

Charlie turned up not long after everyone was ready. It seemed that he was finding his house a bit lonely now that Bella would be staying with the Black's for the foreseeable future. As soon as he arrived Katie bounded over to him and stared up at his face.

"Sharley." She gave him a pleading smile as she stood with her hands behind her back.

"Hello Katie." Charlie smiled back at her as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Can I have it now?" Katie made her eyes grow bigger as she put on her most winning expression. It always worked on her Pappa.

"Have what?" Charlie asked dubiously.

"The m...moust...that thing." Katie pointed up at his mustache.

Charlie stroked it unconsciously with his fingers. He coughed nervously. "I'm afraid not." He hedged.

"Why?" Katie's face fell and she brought forth the next weapon in her arsenal. She made tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry." Charlie said hastily. "I would let you have it but its attached to my face. I have an idea though."

Katie stopped her tears and looked at him eagerly. Charlie sighed in relief as he knelt down and whispered in her ear. A big smile crossed her face as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her over to the kitchen table where her pens and pencils were scattered.

* * *

Bella and Billy couldn't stop laughing as they saw Katie proudly walk in with her newly made mustache. Charlie had helped her draw one similar to his own and he had attached it to some tape. Katie giggled as the others kept laughing and even Charlie joined in.

"I bet you didn't think I was such an artist did you kiddo?"

Bella took a deep breath as she tried to contain her mirth. "No, I didn't know. Well done dad." She gave him a hug, making his smile widen.

Billy looked at them both as he wiped away a tear. Katie had only been there for a short while and she was already having a positive effect on everyone. For the first time since Jacob had phased, he felt much lighter of heart. He had a feeling that life was finally on the up for everyone.

* * *

As the sun was out for a change, Jacob and Bella decided to take Katie to the beach. Charlie and Billy were going fishing and wouldn't be back until late. They strolled along hand in hand as Katie, who was well wrapped up in her pink coat and boots to keep off the chill, skipped in front of them collecting any shells or nice stones that she came across. The little girl had spoken to her Pappa on the phone that morning and also had a brief word with her Nanna who said her cough was slightly better.

In the distance Jacob caught sight of Quil, who was also on the beach with young Claire. He was helping her build sandcastles. Jacob remembered their conversation of the night before. While Katie couldn't hear he filled Bella in on what his friend had told him about the imprint.

"What do you think he could mean by that?" He asked.

Bella gave him a small smile as she looked affectionately at Katie. "You are over thinking things, Jake. Sometimes the explanation is just simple."

"Not to me." He said in confusion.

"That's because you are a man." Bella poked him in the ribs.

"Explain?" Jacob flung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. He hated it when Bella was too far from him.

"Think about how Quil used to be before Claire entered his life." Bella pointed out. "He was a great guy but used to get into trouble a lot, right? Remember when he got into that fight with the seniors girlfriend because he hit on her and the time he almost got himself injured when he played that dangerous prank on Jim Dowling because he overcharged Old Quil when he repaired his car."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Quil could be pretty irresponsible."

"Well now look at him." Bella pointed over to where Quil was helping Claire fill her bucket with sand. "Since imprinting on Claire he has really settled down. He has someone to care for, to make him act responsible. He has grown up, Jake and matured. If he had remained the way he was before, who knows what chaos he would have caused when he phased. You all had to grow up so quickly. Some like you and Embry were mature already. But Quil..."

"I can't believe I didn't see it that way before. It is so obvious." Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

"You were all looking at imprinting in the wrong way. It doesn't always mean because you need a life mate." Bella gave him a quick hug. "As for what Claire has to do with Katie, I think that is obvious too. Katie needs a friend and Claire is just the right one for her. That girl is loving and affectionate and will be a good support to Katie if anything happens to her Nanna."

Jacob sighed. "Joseph told me it wont be too long now."

"I know." Bella said sadly. "Katie will need all the support she can get. Including having a friend her own age to distract her."

"You are so wise, Bella Swan." Jacob put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could kiss her gently. "And I love you so much."

Bella kissed him again. "I love you too."

* * *

Quil hailed them as they approached. Claire looked up with interest as the young blonde girl drew to a halt and stared at her wide eyed. Jacob and Bella came up beside her. "Hey, Katie this is Claire."

Katie had suddenly become shy again as she stared over at the pretty girl with shiny black hair. "Hello." She mumbled.

Claire walked over to her confidently and held out her bucket filled with sand. "Hello Katie, want to play sandcastles?"

Katie looked at Jacob for permission. He gave her an encouraging smile and watched as Katie shuffled forward and joined Claire. "I have shells." She held out her small collection.

Claire studied them for a moment. "We can put them on the castle." She boldly took Katie's hand and led her over to the fort she had been in the process of building with Quil.

Quil glanced up at Jacob and winked. "See?"

Jacob just laughed and cuffed his friend on the back of his head. "You could have just told me."

"Where would the fun have been in that?" Quil grinned.

* * *

Katie was chatting jubilantly about her new found friend on the way back. After her initial shyness had worn off she had played happily alongside Claire for most of the day. Claire was easygoing and let Katie ramble on about this and that, never getting bored or ordering the other girl about. It was lovely to see and it had eased Jacob's worries about the little girl feeling at home. The sun had disappeared to be replaced by the usual rain by the time they all got home.

Jacob was carrying Katie, who was now half asleep, when they got inside. He planned to put her straight to bed so she could have a nap before dinner. As soon as he got inside and saw his dad and Charlie sitting in the lounge with serious expressions, he knew it wasn't good news. Bella sighed as she gently took Katie from his arms.

"I'll put her down." She said sadly. "You talk to your dad."

Jacob kissed her on the forehead and gently stroked Katie's hair before Bella headed down the hall to the little girls room. When they were out of earshot he turned his attention onto the two men. "What's happened?"

Charlie put a hand on Billy's shoulder as he looked at his son somberly. "I'm sorry Jake. Megan died two hours ago. Joseph called to tell us."

Jacob sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Oh god. Joseph said she wasn't too good, but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"She was failing when she spoke to Katie this morning." Billy wiped at the moisture building in his eyes. "When you left to go to the beach she fell into a coma and well..."

"How am I supposed to tell Katie?" Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he looked pleadingly at his dad.

"I'll tell her if you want." Billy offered.

"No, it should come from me." Jacob replied. "Thanks anyway."

"Joseph told your dad he would let you know about the funeral arrangements." Charlie interjected. "He was still very upset, but he's worried about little Katie coming to the funeral and how she will cope."

"What should I do?" Jacob begged again. "She is so young. Should we take her?"

"Think back to how you were when Sarah passed. Would you have wanted to miss your chance to say goodbye?" Billy asked him.

"But I was ten. Katie is not even four yet."

"Still I think she should go." Billy advised. "This will be her only chance."

"I agree." Charlie said huskily.

Jacob looked at the two men and nodded. "Okay. We'll let her have her sleep then I'll tell her."

Billy rolled his chair over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, there was nothing more to be said.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirty Four-Time Passes**

Katie had been devastated when she heard about her Nanna going to join the Angels. First she had gone quiet and ran to her room, clutching her Winnie the Pooh bear to her chest as she stared dry eyed into space. Both Jacob and Bella had to tried to get through to her but the little girl shut her eyes and rolled away from them. This went on for quite a few hours and everyone was getting desperately worried. In the end it was Quil who came up with the solution. He brought Claire over and sent her into Katie's room, telling her that her new friend needed comfort.

Claire willingly went inside, shutting the door after her. The adults all waited as they heard Claire whispering to Katie. A few moments later the two girls emerged holding hands. Claire led Katie over to the couch and sat next to her as her friend began to cry. And that is where Claire stayed. She didn't leave Katie for a moment, just sat quietly beside her as her friend cried herself to sleep.

Much to everyone's relief, Katie seemed much calmer and accepting when she woke. She spoke to her Pappa on the phone and ate some food that Bella had prepared for her. Jacob told her that they would be traveling soon to attend her Nanna's funeral to say a last goodbye. Katie went quiet again as she nodded obediently.

"Can Claire come?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid not." Jacob apologized. "But Bells and I will be right by your side. Your Pappa will be there too."

"Promise?" Katie said in a small voice.

"I promise little one." Jacob hugged her as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and began to cry again.

* * *

The funeral went off without a hitch. Megan had been a popular lady and the small church was packed. Jacob, Bella and Katie stood next to Joseph throughout the service. They were shocked by how much he had aged since they had last seen him, his head remained bowed and he hardly spoke as his wife was placed in the ground. Everyone withdrew back to Joseph's house afterwards, and Bella and Jacob played host to the other mourners, as Joseph retreated to his room and locked the door. Katie remained glued to Jacob's side, her eyes wide as she gazed at all the people crowding her former home.

It was with relief when the last of the well wishers was ejected from the house. Bella and Jacob were certain some of them had come just to pry and find out who they were. Katie was tired and had fallen asleep in her old room.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked Jacob as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"Not really." He confessed, pulling her into a comforting hug. "You?"

"The same." Bella said tiredly. "It was a nice service but I am glad it is over. Poor Joseph seems so out of it. I'm worried about leaving him here alone when we go."

"Me too." Jacob rested his chin on the top of her head as he pondered what to do. "I was thinking of asking him to come back with us for a while, but there is no room at my house for him to stay."

Bella snuggled closer to his warm body. "There's room at my dad's. He won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, but I'll phone him now to double check." Bella kissed him quickly on the lips and headed over to the phone.

* * *

Joseph had been touched by their offer. He had refused at first, not wanting to be a burden after everything they had already done for him. Jacob managed to convince him that it wasn't the case and that Katie would love him to be nearby for a while. This argument pierced his defenses and he finally agreed to come back with them. The mood was sombre on the way back to Washington, but as the plane landed in Port Angeles, everyone conceded they were glad to be home.

Charlie, along with Sam, Leah and Quil had come to meet them. Quil had brought Claire along with him and, as soon as Katie caught sight of her friend, a smile crossed her face as she ran over to her. Claire gave Katie a hug and handed her a small toy that she had bought for her. Katie thanked her and the two girls held hands as the adults headed out of the airport.

"I want to thank you, Charlie." Joseph said hoarsely. "You don't know me and it is so kind of you to show me such hospitality."

"Don't think anything of it." Charlie replied solicitously. "My daughter speaks very highly of you and we have all come to love little Katie."

Joseph's eyes traveled to his granddaughter who was being lifted into Sam's truck next to Claire. He could see how at home she already was, these people had become her family and it lightened his heart to see it. Megan would now be at peace. "She is a special little girl."

"She sure is." Charlie agreed. "When you have settled in, Billy and I were wondering whether you would like to come fishing with us for a few days. I always find it settles the mind. It can be very peaceful and relaxing."

"That sounds just like what I need." Joseph forced a smile onto his face as he climbed into the cruiser. "Thanks."

"No problem." Charlie got in the driver's side and started the engine.

* * *

The next few months passed peacefully. Joseph blossomed under the care and attention of his new friends. Billy and Charlie took him away fishing and, when he returned, Jacob and Bella were relieved to see how much brighter he looked. He seemed to have reached a level of acceptance that his wife was gone and he could find a way to live on without her.

Katie, maybe because she was so young, bounced back a lot quicker. She became more attached to Jacob and Bella then ever and saw her friend Claire daily. She was now referring to them both as her mommy and daddy. She first said it one day when they were all on the beach again, building sandcastles. It had become a regular excursion for them. Claire usually accompanied them. They had built a really impressive fort and Katie had just patted the last bit of sand down when a triumphant smile crossed her pretty face.

"Look mommy, look daddy. I did it." Katie jumped up and down in delight.

Bella and Jacob glanced at each other, both feeling quite choked up. They had never expected this, but somehow it felt so right. They had become her parents in every respect. Bella reached out and pulled the little girl into her arms, hugging her tight. Jacob put his arms around both of them.

"And we're are so proud of you." He said gently to Katie.

* * *

On hearing this, Joseph had become thoughtful. He had not returned home after initially coming back with them. He felt there was nothing left for him there now Megan was gone. He had only lived near Florida because it was so warm and because of Megan's health. He finally decided to put his house up for sale and relocate to Forks permanently so he could be near Katie for the last years of his life. Charlie persuaded him to stay on at the Swan house and the two men came to an agreement that Joseph would rent a room off of him. The arrangement suited them both perfectly.

When everything was settled, Joseph began to put the wheels into motion for Bella and Jacob to become Katie's official guardians. They had no objection to this at all. He set up a trust fund for his granddaughter from the proceeds of his house sale and the substantial savings he had accumulated over the years. It eased his mind that Katie's future was financially secure.

* * *

It was now six months since Megan had passed away. Bella had moved into the Black's house permanently. The pack had added onto the side of the property, making Jacob's room much larger and adding an extra room. Bella had secured a job at the local library in Forks. A position had become available now that the head librarian was close to retirement. It was ideal for Bella, she was now surrounded by her beloved books and she was in the process of writing one of her own. Jacob was in the midst of doing an on-line course. In between this he had set himself up as a part time mechanic. The work was slow but steady and contributed to their income.

Bella sat at the kitchen table going through their bills. She sighed as she totted everything up and looked at the final figure. It was in the minuses again, but not as bad as she expected. Work had offered her more hours so she was hopeful that this would cover the shortfall. She shoved the paperwork away and pulled out the book she had recently found in the library. It was a comprehensive history of the Quileute tribe and their language. It was old and falling apart, and she guessed it was the only one of its kind in existence. She hadn't shown it to anyone as she was studying it for a particular purpose. Bella was planning to propose to Jacob and she wanted to say the words in his native tongue. She had thought about asking Billy, but she knew that he would not be able to keep her plan a secret for long. One or two beers and the whole world would know.

* * *

"So you are really going ahead with this then girlfriend?" Leah arched her eyebrow as she did Bella's hair for her.

"Yeah. I want to surprise him for once." Bella smiled at her reflection. Leah had done a wonderful job on her hair and make up, she hardly recognized herself.

"Well I think it's a lovely idea." Leah said, sounding quite sentimental for her. "Are you still planning to ask him at your _special place_?"

"Yep." Bella agreed.

"And you're not going to tell me where that is?"

"Nope." Bella giggled at Leah's irritated expression.

"Damn girl, can't you let us all see you getting down on one knee to the almighty Alpha." Leah finished combing out Bella's hair and began to weave it into a complicated braid.

"Definitely not. This is just between me and Jake. No beady eyes allowed."

"Spoilsport." Leah gave a mock sigh. "What time do you want me to bring Katie back in the morning?"

"Very late." Bella gave her a sly wink. "I plan to have a long lie in tomorrow."

Leah burst out laughing. "You are definitely one of us now, girl."

Bella couldn't have received higher praise then that.

* * *

Jacob was taken aback when he saw Bella all dressed up for their date night. They had begun to reserve Friday nights just for them. They had plenty of babysitters to look after Katie. It gave them both something to look forward to at the end of a long week. Jacob gazed at Bella as she gave him a little twirl. Her long, thick hair was done up in a long braid which fell over one shoulder, a few hairs had been left to frame her face. Subtle make up had been applied accentuating her beautiful brown eyes and uneven pout.

He was having trouble tearing his eyes away from her legs. Bella wasn't one to wear dresses, but tonight she had pulled out all the stops. She was wearing a blue dress which fell to just above her knees. It outlined every curve of her lithe body and her eyes sparkled as she saw the naked desire in his. "Do you like?"

"I love." He said huskily as he took her hands and looked her up and down. "You are so beautiful."

Bella smiled as she captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. "You look handsome yourself."

Jacob just grinned. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the shirt was hanging loose. Bella could see the hint of his muscles under the shirt and she ran her hands over his chest, already picturing him without it. "Come on let's go." She tugged on his hand and led the way out of the house.

Jacob was surprised when she insisted on driving. He had thought they were heading into Port Angeles for dinner, but Bella just smiled mysteriously and said she had something else in mind. She drove his truck over toward First beach, parking as close as possible. She was wearing heels and didn't fancy trying her luck in keeping upright for too long on the rocks.

"What are we doing here, honey?" Jacob climbed out and took Bella's arm as she tottered on her heels.

"Wait and see." Bella leaned on him as she began to walk toward the bleached out old log that meant so much to them. It had been the scene for many of their most intimate moments.

Jacob was curious as they approached the log and he helped her to sit down. Bella quickly pulled off her heels and put her bare feet in the sand. While he watched she pulled out the picnic hamper she had hidden behind the log earlier and began to set out the food on a blanket.

"Wow, Bells, you planned all this?" He said in wonder as he began to help. He pulled out an expensive bottle of champagne and whistled. "Where did this come from?"

"A present from Joseph." Bella said with a smile. "Open it for me Jake."

Jacob did as she asked. The cork popped off and the champagne flowed out. Bella quickly passed him some glasses so he could fill them. She gave him a nervous smile as she put the glasses down and asked him to stand.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just bear with me." Bella took a deep breath as she sank to her knees and took his hands, interlacing their fingers.

"Bells, are you...?"

"Hush, Jake." Bella chided him. "Just listen. I hope I've learnt this right." Slowly, stuttering slightly as she wrapped her tongue around the complicated words, she asked Jake to marry her.

A stunned expression crossed his face as he took in what she was saying. He hadn't expected her to be the one to propose. He had thought she was wary after the debacle of her previous engagement to the leech. He finally regained his composure as he saw the panicked light in her eyes. She probably thought he was going to say no. Jacob pulled her back up onto her feet and leaned down so he could answer her.

"Yes." He said softly before repeating the word in his native tongue.

Tears sprang into Bella's eyes as she kissed him again until they were both giddy. They sat on the sand and lifted their glasses, toasting each other with the champagne.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. I wanted to use the proper Quileute language but could not find any proper reference to the words I wanted to use, so I guess you're gonna have to use your imaginations. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did! Nikki :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Worlds Apart **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Epilogue**

_**Two years later;**_

Katie skipped through the crowds of people, her small posy of flowers still clutched in her hands. Her blue bridesmaids dress swirled around her legs as she hunted for her best friend Claire. They had become separated when the speeches had started. Suddenly there was a roar of laughter, making Katie jump. She glanced over at the head table where her mom and dad were sitting together, looking lovingly at each other. Her mom was blushing at something Quil had said. Her dad was laughing as he put an arm around her mom.

Katie smiled happily, her mom looked really pretty. The simple ivory dress she was wearing showed off her slender frame. It was slim fitting and fell to the floor in soft waves. Her long hair was swept up in a roll at the back of her head, with long strands left to frame her face. The small diamanté hair clips that held up her hair glinted in the weak light. Katie reached up and touched the comb that held up her own hair, it had the same diamanté stones attached. Claire had one too. Thinking of her friend made Katie begin to hunt for her again. Where had she gone?

* * *

Bella looked at her new husband adoringly. He looked so handsome in his white shirt and black trousers. Formality had been mostly dispensed with for the day. Most of the male pack members wore loose fitting shirts and black trousers. They hated being overdressed at the best of times, so it had been a simple compromise. Jacob had grown his hair out from its short crop, the black silky strands curled slightly at the nape of his neck and Bella couldn't stop herself playing with them.

"Sorry about, Quil." Jacob whispered as he leaned down to kiss his new bride.

"Don't be." Bella laughed softly. "That's Quil."

More roars of laughter greeted Quil's speech as he continued to entertain the crowd with stories about Jacob and Bella's childhood. His speech was littered with innuendos and Bella was glad that her make up hid some of the redness. She had missed his last statement, but the guests certainly loved it, Paul was howling with laughter. His girlfriend, and Jacob's sister Rachel, glared at him as she hit him on the back of the head. Bella smiled to herself, even though it had been a shock when Rachel Black had unexpectedly returned from college and Paul had imprinted on her, everyone was glad it had happened. The two of them were well matched in temperament, but it was also a love match. Even though they argued frequently, everyone couldn't deny how devoted Paul was to his girl.

Bella's eyes wandered round to the other members of the pack. Embry and Seth were sitting with their respective girlfriends at an adjoining table, cringing at Quil's speech. She saw Julie whisper in Seth's ear, a huge grin covering his face as he got up quickly and led her outside the marquee. It was blatantly obvious where they were going. Embry and Jeanette watched them go, a wry smile on their lips. Embry was too polite to ditch the reception just yet, but Bella guessed it wouldn't be long. She herself was desperate for the speeches and the night to be over so she could be alone with her new husband.

Quil's speech finally ended and he sat down next to his date for the night. Her name was Amy, he had only met her very recently, but she seemed very attached to him already. The smile hadn't left her face throughout his long speech. Bella saw Jared and Kim standing with her parents. Kim was three months pregnant with her first child and would be the next one to be married. A smile lit up Bella's face as she caught sight of Sam and Leah, they were standing right at the back of the marquee along with Leah's mother, Sue. Her friend was dressed in a more grown up version of the dresses worn by Katie and Claire. She had been the chief bridesmaid. Leah had left home and was now living with Sam permanently. The two of them seemed happy and settled; Bella guessed it wouldn't be too long before Sam proposed. He had been hinting at it.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jacob asked her. He kissed the side of her head tenderly.

"Just thinking how lucky I am and seeing how much everyone has settled down. It's amazing, Jake." Bella smiled at him again as she touched his cheek with her fingers. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Ditto." He said huskily, he caught her hand and kissed her fingers, lingering on the one with the wedding band. "I love you Mrs, Black."

Bella felt a rush of pleasure surge through her at her new name. "I love you too, Mr, Black."

Jacob kissed her on the lips this time, stealing her breath away. Paul started catcalling and making lewd comments until Rachel hit him on the back of the head again.

* * *

Katie finally found Claire. Her friend was busy filling up two plates with food from the buffet. "Here you go." She handed one to Katie.

"Thanks." Katie sighed happily. She loved her food, especially cake. She sat next to Claire on the ground as they both munched their way through the wedding cake.

"I wish we didn't have to go back to school." Claire grumbled as she reached out for another slice of the cake.

"Me too." Katie pouted. They were both due back on the Monday.

"Lessons are boring." Claire said mutinously. "But Quilly says I have to be a good girl and behave."

Katie smiled as she remembered their first day. Claire had terrorized the new teacher, refusing to to as she was told. "Mom says I have to do as Mrs, Castle tells me."

"So did my mom." Claire put her plate down and pulled her skinny legs up to her chest. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Her eyes gleamed as she began to make plans.

Katie grinned, she loved it when Claire was in this mood. With her best friend by her side she had a feeling school wouldn't be as boring as she thought.

* * *

By the end of the night, everyone was happy but tired. It was time to send the happy couple off on their honeymoon. They were going to revisit Disney World again for the first week in memory of the place they had found their daughter. Joseph and Charlie would fly down and join them for the second week and bring Katie with them.

Bella and Jacob both hugged the little girl that had brought such happiness into everyone's lives. Katie held on tight until Leah plucked her out of Jacob's arms. She and Sam would be looking after Katie for the week.

"I love you, sweetie." Bella called out to her adopted daughter as Jacob put his arm around her.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." Katie waved at them as Leah held her.

Jacob waved at his little girl. "Bye little one. Remember to behave at school." He called out to her. "See you in a weeks time."

Katie crossed her fingers behind her back. "I promise daddy."

Jacob grinned at her, not believing a word she said. Katie definitely had inherited the Black genes for mischief making.

One by one Jacob and Bella were hugged by each member of the pack and their other halves. Bella smiled when she saw her dad wipe away a tear discreetly as Billy teased him about being a sap. Joseph laughed at the two men's banter. He witnessed it daily. She glanced up at Jacob as she felt him take her hand in a tight grip.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"I'm ready." Bella whispered back to him. She waved at all her family and friends one last time as Jacob lifted her easily into the truck, stealing a kiss as he did so. He then climbed into the driver's side and opened the window.

"See you all soon and thanks." He yelled out as he started the engine.

Their friends and family ran after the truck as it began to depart, calling out their goodbyes and throwing confetti as it disappeared into the distance. They were on their way to start their new life as husband and wife.

_**FIN...**_

_**A/N-thank you all for reading this story. I have had fun writing it! Nikki :)**_


End file.
